Body Image
by shannygoat
Summary: Parker Sutton has everything including a 285 pound body. Is John Cena as superficial as his friends, or will he get to the know the woman that she is? Based off of the Howard Stern interview with Cena. Cena, OC, Orton & others.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Body Image

By: Shannygoat

Rating: NC-17, sexual content, adult themes, language, discrimination

Characters: John Cena, Randy Orton maybe a few others.

Summary: Parker Sutton has everything, looks, smarts and a 285 pound frame. Is John Cena as superficial as his friends, or will he look past it all and get to know the woman that she is?

Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the people in this story who are not born of my imagination. The characters of the WWE superstars are loosely based off of their TV personas and I do not have permission to use them in my fiction. The are owned by themselves and managed by Vince McMahon. Thanks for not suing.

_A/N: I was warned to tread lightly with this one. Hopefully it doesn't backfire on me. I want to make it known that I am in no way trying to make fun of or discriminate against over-weight people. I myself am overweight...but the character of Parker is more like me with regards to her attitudes about her size; I don't give a fuck._

_This story is based off of the Howard Stern interview that John Cena did right before The Marine came out. He went on national radio and made it public that he had sex with a 280 pound woman. Frankly I'm still on the fence with whether I'm mad at him or not. He was being a dick, but then he redeemed himself. I don't know; this is how I imagine it went down._

Chapter 1

The line to get an autograph on the copy of The Marine DVD was outrageous. The Suncoast Video Store had run out of copies a long time ago, but that still didn't stop hundreds of fans from crowding the upper level of the White Marsh Mall. Even people that didn't buy a copy came with their own. Some just had magazines, others just wanted a body part signed and of course, everyone was armed with a camera. A few people had arrived at the mall at five o'clock in the morning just to catch a glimpse of John Cena, others came later trying to butt their way to the front of the line; it was a madhouse. But it didn't matter how chaotic or unbelievably slow it was going; Parker Sutton was going to get John's autograph.

If there was a girl that had everything going for her, it was Parker. She was smart, so smart that she was on a full scholarship to The Johns Hopkins University majoring in Internal Medicine; she was funny, she often did amateur stand-up at open mic night at the school; she was attractive, long dark brown hair with brown eyes and a killer smile. She had a smile that made you smile and laugh that made you double over when you heard it. She had personality, there wasn't a person around that didn't like her; she just made everyone feel like family. Parker had everything; including a two hundred eighty-five pound body.

Standing at only five foot four, Parker's weight was the most noticeable thing about her. And it's not like she didn't try to lose it, it just wouldn't come off. She had always been a chubby kid, which turned into being a fat teen-ager, which manifested itself into being an obese adult. She often wondered how people would feel having her as their doctor when she herself wasn't living healthy. But so what? She liked fatty foods; Little Debbie was her best friend as was Hagen Daas, Breyer's, Papa John's, and KFC; the more calories the better. That's where all of the flavor was, mixed up in those trans-fats. But none of that mattered to Parker, she was happy with herself. _It's more cushion for the pushin'_, she would often joke to her friends. If people didn't like her because she was fat, fuck them; _they_ were the ones missing out, not her. She had managed to convince herself and everyone around her that fat was where it was at.

"Oh my God…there he is." Parker squealed as she grabbed onto her best friend, Avery Brooks. They were only four people away from the man himself. John Cena was in Baltimore for a signing and Raw…he was there for one night only and Parker was determined she was going to meet him.

Avery, the total opposite of Parker, looked around the crowd. "Fuck…I was hoping Randy would've been here."

"Why? He wasn't in The Marine." Parker rolled her eyes. She never did get Avery's obsession with Randy Orton. Sure, he was cute, in that puffer fish sort of way. Over the last couple of months, Randy's face had filled out, making his eyes look shifty. He still had a killer body, but he was no John Cena.

Avery shook her head, causing her long auburn hair to cascade down her super slender back. Avery was every guy's fantasy. She was five foot nine, she was one hundred fifteen pounds, blue eyed, long brown hair…she was beautiful and she knew it. Avery was a sweetheart that instantly took to Parker. She always had a hard time making friends, especially with females. Maybe it was because Avery always ended up with another girl's boyfriend. It wasn't intentional, guys just liked her and the fact that she was a little whorish didn't hurt either. She was a student at Goucher College, majoring in Early Childhood Development. She wanted to be a kindergarten teacher; imagine that…all those looks and soft spot for kids; sometimes Parker could just stab Avery in her sleep. Who wouldn't want her? "I know…but I read that they were traveling together again."

As they made it to the front of the line, John Cena looked up with a less than thrilled look on his face. "What's popping?" He asked a smiling Parker. He smiled back noticing the way her smile lit her entire face. "What's your name?"

"Parker." She said confidently and handed him the DVD. "Can you make it say, To Parker, my number one fan…LOVE Johnny?"

"Johnny? I don't like that name." Cena couldn't stop smiling at the rosy red cheeks on the cherub faced woman.

Parker sighed. "Please? I always call you Johnny."

"She does, you know." Avery stepped out behind Parker and flung her hair over her shoulder.

That move did not go unnoticed by the WWE champ. His posture changed immediately, he leaned across the table and his once amused smile, turned into a seductive smirk. "Oh she does, does she?" He watched the auburn haired girl nod and he carefully licked his lips. "And how do you know that?"

"All I hear is _Johnny_ this and _Johnny _that…she gets on my nerves with it." Avery looked at Parker, who was violently killing her with her eyes alone. "But she _is_ your biggest fan."

John nodded. "No doubt." He said under his breath, catching a quick glance at Parker's less than athletic physique. "And what about you? Who are you a fan of?"

"Randy Orton." Avery blushed as soon as she said his name.

"Orton…ewww." John made a disgusted face and leaned back in the chair. He all but forgot to give Parker the autograph; he really wasn't concentrating on that anymore. He wanted to talk to Avery some more. "I don't get that…he's my boy and all, but Orton? Really?"

Parker stood to the side and watched as John and Avery had a conversation as if there weren't four hundred people waiting behind her for his signature on his crappy DVD. She wasn't going to get mad at Avery; she couldn't help it if she made men turn into mice just by the sight of her. And it's not like Parker really stood a chance with Cena anyway. He was John Cena: WWE Champ, superstar of the wrestling world, why the hell would he give her a second look? But her jealousy needed a home and right now, John Cena had a vacant sign on him.

After getting a tap on the shoulder, John scribbled his signature on Parker's DVD and smiled while Avery took a picture of them. When it was Avery's turn to get her copy signed, John had her come behind the table and stood up to pose with his hands around her waist. "So look…y'all coming the show, right?"

Both girls nodded and looked at each other.

"They don't let us bring people backstage no more, but here's where we're staying. Y'all should come by. I'll make sure you get to meet Orton." Even though John kept saying _y'all_, he never once looked at Parker. He was inviting Avery and only included Parker so she wouldn't feel left out. "We'll at the bar around midnight."

Avery nodded happily and pulled a pouting Parker by the arm. "Oh my God…I'm gonna meet Randy!" She jumped up and down as soon as they were clear of the store. She carefully pulled out the piece of paper that John had written the hotel name on. She could understand that he didn't want to say it out loud; lord knows half of Baltimore County would have been in that bar if he had. "They're staying at the Renaissance. Come on…we gotta get clothes. I'm gonna be so slutty that it's not even funny. I'm talking tits hanging, jeans so tight I need Crisco to get them on…I'm fucking Randy if it's the last thing I do!"

Parker just smiled and followed behind her. So maybe John took an interest in her friend, but as soon as he saw how hung up on Orton she was, he _might_ notice that she was alive. It was minor setback, but Parker wasn't out of the game. She had something that Avery didn't; personality. Anybody can be beautiful, not everyone could be witty and judging from the things that she had read, John liked a girl with a sense of humor.

"What does your autograph say?" Avery asked looking down at Parker's hand.

She shrugged. She had never even looked at it. "Um…_Parker, don't ever lose that smile. Love John "Johnny" Cena._ He signed it Johnny! Hot damn!"

Avery put her arm around her best friend. "We're gonna have so much fun tonight! I can't wait!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shopping with Avery had been more painful than normal for Parker. As if being dragged around from Hot Topic, to Forever 21, to Lerner, to The Limited, and ever other skinny girl store in the mall wasn't bad enough, Parker cringed that she only had two places she could shop; Fashion Bug Plus and Lane Bryant. Although Avery always loved to shop and was great at helping her pick out clothes, Parker always felt embarrassed dragging her size double zero friend into stores designed for full figured women.

Disgusted, tired and dreading getting ready for the night, Parker sat on the couch in her apartment and sighed. It really wasn't so bad. She had gotten tag along benefits from Avery before and this time she was going to get to hang out with John Cena, Randy Orton, and a host of other Raw superstars. It really could've been worse.

But still there was a little part of Parker that wished that John, or any guy for that matter, would one day look at her like they did at Avery. She wondered what it would be like to be desirable. She wasn't an ugly girl; she was down right cute to be truthful. _So what if I have a gut, big hips and love handles? It's what's on the inside that counts, right? And if John doesn't see that, then screw him; I've got two men that love me to death…ain't that right Ben & Jerry?_ She closed her eyes as the cool flavor of Chunky Monkey teased her tongue. As long as Ben & Jerry loved her, she didn't need anyone else.

"Yeah?" Parker said trying reach over and grab the phone without spilling ice cream all over her couch.

Avery's squeals were so loud that Parker had to hold the phone away from her ear. "Guess what? I was able to get us a suite at the Renaissance!" She paused listening for some sort of happiness from her best friend. "Do you know this means Park? We're going to be staying at the same hotel as WWE. Imagine the possibilities!"

"Yeah, like _you'll _possibly get a train run on your ass." Parker couldn't help but to laugh. "Why do we need to stay there when we live like ten minutes from downtown?"

"I don't know what _you're_ gonna do but, _I'm _gonna fuck Randy. I don't plan on having to walk out in the middle of the night. And even if he kicks me out, at least I'll still be in the same hotel, so I can stalk his ass until he leaves for the next city." Avery sighed ignoring her best friend coughing the word _slut_ in her ear. "Come on…it'll be fun! They're gonna love us. Who else is as hot and funny as the Dynamic Duo?"

"Well psycho-bitch, while the hot one is getting laid, the funny one will be keeping the natives from getting restless." Parker laughed again.

"Don't act like you don't get down…"

"When the opportunity presents itself, yes…I have been known to be a little 'loose' with the morals. But _you're _going there with the intention of fucking these guys. You my friend are a harlot." Parker adopted a deep southern drawl to emphasize the point.

"I know." Avery conceded. There wasn't any point in denying it. "So you almost ready?"

"I still gotta get dressed." Parker closed the lid on her ice cream

"Yeah. I'll be at your place in twenty. We're gonna have so much fun!" Avery screamed into the phone trying to excite her friend. "Get ready hoochie; it's Hammer time."

Parker _was_ excited. Even if she didn't plan on scoring with any of the guys, at least she was going to see John Cena again. She picked up the size 26 jeans and carefully removed the tag before slipping them on. It was hard enough to find jeans that large, but made for a short woman on top of it, it was virtually impossible. Lucky for her, Fashion Bug Plus had a petite section. The jeans were great and now she had to figure out what to do with that Chain Gang shirt. Trying to stuff 48 Triple D's into a XXL shirt was impossible. As soon as she put the shirt on, she started to tug at the mid section to make room for her stomach so the black material didn't stretch across it. With her foot on her bed and her knee in the inside of the shirt, Parker pulled on the cotton fabric until she could stretch it enough to hang loosely on her. But now the neck looked tight, because the girls were suffocating. Walking over to her desk, she grabbed a pair of shears and cut a V in the shirt from her neck to her cleavage. Not only did it show off her best feature, but it also gave the girls some air. She played around with tucking the shirt in her jeans, but that only made her stomach more noticeable, so she opted for leaving it out. Granted doing that made her look dumpy and shorter, but it was better than the alternative. Adding a fresh pair of white Classics and just a hint of make-up Parker smiled at the finished product.

"I _am _the body beautiful!" She winked dramatically at herself in the mirror and started to pose. "John Cena, you better look out!"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I have to say that I am blown away by the response the first chapter got; 17 reviews, 10 PMs and 3 emails. I never thought anyone would be interested. I just wanted to write this because I was pissed off! I've decided, I am mad at him for the way he handled this situation and if you haven't heard the interview, you'll see why in upcoming chapters. This story was going to be my attempt at a two-shot, but it ain't working out that way. I'm gonna let it play out the way the characters tell me to write it. I don't outline, so it could be 7 chapters or 27...we'll see._

_I'm so happy that so many of you can identify with Parker. Even if you're not overweight, all of us have some insecurity that bothers us...but that's life. Now, I've made a decision in the way this story will go. As I said, I'm not trying to make fun of overweight people; my character is secure in her body, so she will make comments about larger people in general, because if you can't laugh at yourself, then what's the point. She will not say anything that I haven't said...and I'm overweight. She will also make comments on "skinny" people. I am not doing this to make fun of smaller people either. I hope to show how stupid this size descrimination thing really is. If I offend anyone, it is truly not my intention, but I will not recant anything that is said and I stand by my story. Trust me it won't be mean...only said in jokes, but there is a lot of truth in jokes. _

_I've done a banner for this story and it's on my myspace page...click on homepage on my profile and it'll take you to my site...it's under pictures. And thanks to Lil'MissCena for the hottest Cena pictures EVER taken, that I used on the banner. If you're wondering who the girl is, it's Mia Tyler...she's so hot! _

_With that, I think I've set the ground rules and disclaimed all that I need to. I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope to keep you entertained. I love that you guys are sharing with me and for those that don't know what it's like to be a big girl, I hope you learn something from this. _

_xoxoxo Shanny_

* * *

Chapter 2

Parker opened her door and raised her eyebrow. "When you said you were going to be a slut, you weren't bullshitting, were you?" She eyed Avery suspiciously before moving to the side to let her in.

Avery twirled around so that her best friend could get the full view. "If this doesn't say 'fuck me, Randy,' then I don't know what does." She wore a pair of jeans that were so tight Parker swore she could see the blood running through her veins and they were so low that literally half of her ass was sticking out of them. Her only saving grace was the red lace thong that Avery wore, which Parker saw more of than she ever wanted to. Avery's top, if it could even be called a top, was a half shirt with three buttons on it; only the middle button was done, leaving almost all of her boobs exposed as well as her super flat stomach.

"Did you buy those tits with that bra?" Parker laughed as she walked through her apartment to turn out the lights. In all of her twenty-three years on this earth, she had never seen a sight more slutty than her best friend, her sister from another mother, Avery. "Since when do you have tits?"

Avery shrugged. "It's the miracle of the Wonder Bra. Plus, I bought it too small, so it really pushes them up."

"You look like you're going to work on the Block after the show. You interviewing for the Hustler Club and didn't tell me about it? Weren't you going for slutty and not down right skanky?" Parker couldn't help but to laugh. "How much did the twins cost ya?"

"Forty dollars." Avery said in disgust. "I'll be eating Oodles of Noodles for the rest of the week, but so what. It was worth it, don't you think? I look like I'm at least a B cup, now…right?" Avery walked over to the mirror and stuck her chest out. "You think I should stuff too?"

"If you wanted tits, I could have given you some of mine."

"You're so lucky. You could give me some and still have some to spare. I have to fucking buy my tits on a hanger. But look, yours…" She walked over to Parker and gently patted her large chest, "just say 'come and get me'."

"Yeah…I am a supermodel aren't I?" Parker smiled at her friend as she hitched her overnight back up on her shoulder.

Avery nodded in agreement. No matter Parker looked like on the outside, she knew her on the inside and Parker was definitely a rock star. "You better work..."

To that, both girls started posing and singing the lyrics to RuPaul's Supermodel. After a quick dance and a good laugh, the two friends left for a night that both hoped would be one to remember.

* * *

The drive to the First Mariner Arena was a short one and uneventful at that. Weaving through the traffic on Cathedral Street, Parker felt her heart start to race. What if Avery was actually going to follow through on this super slutty plan of hers to seduce Randy into a night of sex that would make a porn star blush? As much as she admired her friend's moxy, she wasn't so sure it was a great idea. 

"So Avery…you're not really gonna try to screw Orton are you?"

"Hell yeah." Avery looked at Parker quickly and then back at the road. "Don't tell me that if John Cena decided he wanted you for the night, you'd turn him down."

Parker thought about it for a second. There was no way she would pass up that opportunity. "But let's be realistic, honey. There is no way in hell that's gonna happen. He likes those skinny bitches like you." She lovingly slapped Avery's arm. "It takes a special man to know how to please all of this." She dramatically ran her hand down her side to accentuate her figure. "And I don't know if Johnny's that guy."

"You are so full of it. I can hear you now… 'Yeah Johnny, work that shit harder baby…' You're a freak, but you try to hide it behind your weight." Avery wheeled her car into the Arena Parking garage and drove slowly to find a spot. "Seriously Park, you're a beautiful girl with the world going for you. If Cena doesn't see that, fuck him. There's always Jeff Hardy, Shelton Benjamin, ooh, Carlito…"

Parker shifted in her chair and raised her brow at Avery. "_I_ know this, but the rest of the world sees this little fat chick. People, hot guys especially, don't see past the size jeans I wear most of the time. I'm not embarrassed with who I am. I just hate that uncomfortable first meeting. It's like I got to impress people with being funny before they see that there's more to me than this." She pinched the roll of her stomach and looked at her friend. "_We_ are supermodels, but _they_ treat _you_ like one. I'm just the dumpy fat chick that tags along with the hot girl that feels sorry for her."

"If you don't want to do this, we can go home after the show. We don't have to go to the Renaissance."

"And miss the chance to hang out with Johnny and the rest of the Raw roster, are you fucking crazy? All I meant was, _I_ won't be getting laid. _You_ do your thing and get a few strokes in for me. I'll entertain myself just drooling over those muscles sitting across from me at the table. I always do." Parker unhooked her seatbelt and stepped out of the car. "Do you have the camera?" She watched Avery nod. "Good, because I want naked pictures of Orton."

Parker looped her arm in Avery's and the two headed toward the elevator. As soon as they found their seats, they both squealed at how close they were to the ring. "John Cena…eat your heart out." Parker whispered to herself and turned on her award winning smile.

Parker didn't complain that the sides of the seat were digging in her hips, or that her knees were sore from being squished by the seat in front of her. Nor did she ask Avery to move over because her thighs were burning from clinching them together, so she wouldn't sit gap legged and have the person in the seat next to her complain. Instead of thinking of the downfalls, all she could do was be happy that she opted not to wear a girdle, being squished in that small seat was one thing, being squished in that seat with a tight ass girdle on was another. She jumped up and screamed and acted a fool, just like a fan at a Raw show should, and never once did anyone suspect that she was struggling as size 26 in a size 6 world.

Parker was determined she was going to enjoy this night, even if the only action she got was hearing Avery's tales of wrestling orgies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John Cena moved through the First Mariner Arena slowly. He had a long day, including a signing that had him sitting in the same seat for five hours. All he wanted to do was to get his match over with and go back to his hotel and relax. That really wasn't like John either. He always enjoyed putting on a good show, but doing the same thing day in and day out was becoming tiring. Not that anyone would have been able to tell though, John was a guy that always kept a smile on his face and was always in a good mood. He was loud, funny, and always down to party. So when his best friend, Randy Orton, stopped him in the hallway, he could feel his plans of a quiet night relaxing going right out of the window.

"So, what's up for tonight?" Randy leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms. He was waiting for John to know of some crazy-ass spot they were going to hit. That's what John did. Every city they went to, somehow he had heard about a _new_ spot that opened up and the guys always tore it down.

John shook his head. "Not much. I think I'm gonna hang out at the bar in the hotel; make it an early night." For a guy like John, staying in didn't happen. He was an Adonis. Sandy brown hair, crystal blue eyes, dimples, and a chiseled body that made women's tongues dart out of their mouths without even noticing they did it. With his looks and killer personality, staying in was doing a disservice to women the world over.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Randy Orton had never been known for subtlety. He was cocky, not as cocky as his on screen persona, but cocky nonetheless. He was handsome, blue eyes and black hair, cut like the Michelangelo himself sculpted his body and he had this smirk that either made you fall in love or want to kill him. It was no wonder that Randy and John hung out all the time. They were like frat boys; two wild ass young men that had women literally throwing their bras and panties at them.

John smiled at his friend and shook his head. "Why something gotta be wrong because I wanna chill tonight. I wanna get a few drinks, see what's popping at the bar…then we'll see how it goes."

Randy looked at John and curled up his lips. "Bullshit. You met somebody and you trying to go."

John and Randy couldn't keep secrets from each other; they knew each other entirely too well for that shit. "Alright look, this chick was at the signing and she was banging. I told her to swing by the bar later on."

"Fuck you, man. So you got ass lined up and you ain't think about your boy did you?" Randy looked at John with disgust.

"She had a friend with her. I told them _both_ to come." He tried to stifle his laugh. He wasn't about to tell Randy about the girl Avery or her crush on him and he was definitely not going to tell him about her round friend. _What was her name? _He justified it as payback for that transvestite stripper stunt Randy pulled when they were in Vegas.

"Now that's what the fuck I'm talking about." Randy looked up at the clock in the hallway. "I gotta bounce. I'll check you at the bar later on."

The two men gave each other dap and went their separate ways. With any luck, John would have Avery forget all about Randy Orton and leave that bastard to entertain the big girl for the rest of the night. He could hear the guys ragging on Randy now…he couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Again, I have to say that you guys are freaking amazing! It is such a joy to open my email and see all of these reviews, PMs and direct emails regarding this story, or just about the topic in general. As most of you know, I have no life and I love talking to people, so if I haven't gotten back to you yet, I will...it just takes a minute._

_I realized that I have this happening after the Marine came out on DVD, when he actually did the interview before the movie came out in theaters. But this is fiction and in Shannyland, this when and how it happened. I'm not a stickler for timelines, especially since I'm making this shit up, so thank you to that person that pointed it out…it's FICTION…_

_Now I have to say that I'm afraid I'm starting a Hate John Cena Movement. That wasn't my intention. Judging from a lot of your comments, those who hadn't heard the interview have taken it upon yourselves to listen to it or read the transcripts and many of you are pissed. I didn't mean to make people mad at Cena. It's just that I expect that kinda shit from Howard Stern, he has no class and he's an asshole, but I expected more from John. He's in the public eye and should have known better. He proved to me that he is just a guy, and for that I'm disappointed. I'm not writing this so people will be mad at him; I just wanted to tell the girl's side of the story because I wonder what she felt like when she heard it. _

_I want to make this clear…I still love John Cena and would do him in a heartbeat, no questions asked. But if he went on air and broadcasted it, the shit would blow up like the Godfather! _

_I promise not to write long ass A/Ns anymore…I just needed to clear that up. With that...I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

Parker was so excited standing with Avery at the check-in counter of the Renaissance Hotel. She had never stayed in a four star hotel before. Granted, she always came here; the Gallery Mall was located inside the hotel. It was four floors of some of the best shopping in all of Baltimore, but to actually be coming to the Renaissance for more than a quick trip to Spencers, made her feel like she was a movie star. "So what time is check-out again? And which way is the bar?"

"Check out is at eleven. And we have three bars" The woman at the front desk informed them. "There are two located on this floor. What kind of setting are you looking for?"

Avery took the brochure from the woman's hand and looked her in the eye. "Look, I'm supposed to meet Randy Orton here tonight. This is the night, get it? Now which bar would really hot ass men with big ass muscles be in?"

"Down girl." Parker said calming rubbing Avery's back. "Sorry…her ovaries are in an uproar."

The woman at the counter laughed. "Ahh…those wrestling guys. They usually hang out in the bar that just past the elevator." She pointed in the direction of the bar. "Some of them have already come back from the arena…they were pretty cute." The older woman smiled at the two young girls in front of her. "Have a good night ladies and remember we _do_ have a noise policy."

Parker and Avery took their key and giggled the entire elevator ride up to the fourth floor. As soon as they stepped in the room both of them gasped. The room was beautiful. It was a suite with a living room, a kitchenette, and a large bathroom. Each of them had a huge bedroom with a king sized bed, a television, and two dressers. This place was amazing, even if it was only for one night.

"How in the hell can you afford this place?" Parker asked as she sat her bag down on the couch.

Avery shrugged. "I got my refund check from my student loans yesterday. Fuck paying off that credit card. This shit is definitely worth it." She twirled around the room and flopped on the couch. "I want Randy to think that I have some class."

"What if he wants you to go to his room?"

"If he values his shit, he won't. I'm gonna be the biggest groupie bitch there is. I'm talking stealing his underwear, the SIM card from his cell phone. No…Randy _needs_ to come here" Avery laughed. Though they both knew she wasn't that type, the thought had crossed her mind.

"You kleptomaniac whore, you."

"So you ready to go downstairs? I gotta do this before I lose my nerve." Avery got up and walked into the bathroom. "Do you think this bra is holding up?" She started to remove the tissue from the cups and turned toward Parker. "Don't wanna get caught in case I actually get to the Promised Land tonight." She turned back to the mirror and frowned at her now smaller chest. "Come on guys…stay perky and look bigger."

Parker shook her head. "I'm gonna change my clothes. I'll be out in a second." She took her bag and headed into her room. If she was going to be up for a night of drinking those jeans had to come off. They were great, but not so great that she didn't have a red ring on her stomach from were the hard denim pressed into it when she sat. Those were jeans that were only to be worn for a few hours at a time and judging from how sore her skin was, the carriage was definitely turning back into a pumpkin.

Parker reached in her bag and pulled out her pink velour jogging pants with matching pink hoodie and a white tank-top. She didn't look like she was trying to seduce the roster, more like she was doing laundry, but with her pink and brown Pumas, she at least jazzed it up. Finally, she had stomach room and the waist band wasn't cutting into her spleen. She could breathe again and air never tasted so good. But the best thing was the girls weren't sweating. They needed air, more than that little slit in her Chain Gang t-shirt provided. Zipping her jacket midway her chest, Parker smiled and nodded her head. With a big smile she opened the door and watched Avery pace the room. "Let's do this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bar at the hotel was relatively tame. There were plenty of people occupying the space, there was music and laughter and sounds of glasses being placed on tables, but the loudest section was in the back where John Cena, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, Charlie Haas, Shelton Benjamin and Carlito Cólon were all sitting. It had been a long day for them all and a night of drinking with the boys was just what the doctor ordered.

"So where's this chick, man?" Randy asked taking a slow drink from his long neck bottle.

John looked around and shrugged. "I don't know. I told her to be here around midnight." He let his eyes drift back to the door and smiled. "There she is."

Everyone at the table turned to watch the tall, auburn haired, blue eyed girl walk in the door. "Ring rat." Charlie said shaking his head.

"Man, why you always go for them anorexic types?" Shelton questioned John, turning back toward his beer.

John's smile grew. "And there's your girl." He pointed Parker out to Randy and slapped him on the shoulder with a laugh. There were a few other chuckles from the men at the table as well. "She's a whole lotta woman…but I think you can handle it." John walked away from the table and over to the door to greet Avery and her friend.

"Hey Johnny." Parker said with a huge smile.

"What's going on? I didn't think y'all were coming." Again, he used the word y'all but never took his eyes off of Avery. "Come on…I'll introduce you to the guys."

Avery clutched onto Parker's hand and felt her heart race. "Do I look okay? You think I should have changed my clothes?"

Parker smiled and shook her head. "You look fabulous. You are a supermodel, don't ever forget that. Now sashay, Shante."

With a nod, Avery followed John, never letting go of her tight grip on Parker's hand. "This is so stupid. How could you let me go through with this? I'm about to throw myself at a man that I don't know. What the fuck am I thinking?"

"You're thinking about those thighs and that big ass dick." Parker said through clinched teeth as she held her own breath and waited for the reaction at the table.

"So um…this is Jeff, Shelton, Charlie, Carly, and Randy. This is Avery and…"

"Parker." She didn't want to chance that John didn't remember her name. No one remembered her name, not when Avery was standing next to her. And while Avery was playing the shy shrieking violet, Parker turned on the charm. She stuck out her hand and shook everyone's. "It's nice to meet you. You guys put on a hellava show tonight."

"Thanks." Randy said with a smile. "So you gonna sit down, or just stand at the table all night?"

Avery pulled up a chair next to Randy's and couldn't stop staring at him. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she looked over at Parker and pleaded with her eyes to make conversation.

"So…what made you wanna be a wrestler?" Parker asked to no one in particular.

Charlie shook his head. "Are you interviewing us or you are hanging out? Cause I answer questions like this all the fucking time. I wanna chill tonight."

"Well fine then…I just won't talk to you." Parker turned her attention to Jeff's amused smile. There was something about Charlie Haas that rubbed her the wrong way and it was more than his shifty TV personality.

"So Randy, my friend Avery here, is your biggest fan." Parker said with a smile.

"Oh really?" He looked over at Avery and smiled that cocky smile making the girl's heart flutter.

"Yeah…you're my favorite." She looked around the table and wondered if she was acting as star struck as she felt. "Not that I don't like all of you guys, but _you're_ my favorite."

"What about you?" Jeff asked turning his attention to Parker.

She couldn't believe it. He wasn't acting like she wasn't in the room. Not all eyes were on Avery; that was different. "Johnny." Parker motioned he head toward Cena and noticed how he lifted his eyes to the ceiling while he drank his beer. "He's hot."

"Why the fuck does everybody think they're all that?" Shelton looked around the table with an eyebrow raised. "What do they have that I don't?"

Parker laid her hand on Shelton's, like they had been friends for years. "You _are_ very cute and you have a fat ass. But you don't have much of a personality on the show. Johnny and Randy are always on screen so you kinda fall in love with their characters." Parker smiled at a pouting Shelton. "Don't worry; momma's got enough love for everybody."

"You got enough of something, alright." Charlie mumbled under his breath, but loud enough to be heard by Avery and Shelton.

"Thank you for being honest." Jeff answered. "You don't know how many times girls say some shit to try to boast our egos. I tell this bastard everyday, he ain't got no personality. But does he listen to me? Hell no."

That comment received a laugh and the friendly insults between Jeff and Shelton started to fly across the table. After only ten minutes of sitting there, Parker instantly felt like one of the guys.

"You wanna drink?" John asked Avery and was glad when she nodded.

Avery got up with him and walked around to Parker and leaned over so that her ass was sticking in Randy's face while she whispered to her friend. "What do you want?" She got her drink order and followed John to the bar.

Parker couldn't stop smiling. She looked at Randy and shook her head. "She's gonna try to fuck you, so be warned." She thought it was only fair that Randy be prepared for when Avery attacked. She didn't want him to be caught off guard and risk an injury this close the pay-per-view. Avery had been known to take the biggest and the strongest of them without even trying.

"And what about you? Who you are you hoping would wanna fuck you?" Charlie asked with that same condescending tone.

Carlito nudged Charlie and shook his head. The way he was acting was uncalled for.

"_I _just came to meet you guys and have a few drinks. _She's _the one with the agenda." She smiled at Randy. "But she's a good girl, so be nice to her."

Randy nodded his head and winked. "I'm always a gentleman." Jeff coughed as he choked on his drink at Randy's comment. Randy was known for many things, but being a gentleman was never one of them. "So…what do you do?" Randy asked Parker with an amused smile.

She shrugged. "I go to Hopkins. I'm studying Internal Medicine. I'm about to start interning next semester."

"A doctor? That's fucking cool. So must be really smart." Jeff replied turning his body to face Parker.

Avery and John made it back to the table with their drinks and a big plate of nachos and took a seat. "She _is _smart. She's on a full scholarship. She's gonna be the best fucking doctor on the planet." Avery was proud of Parker, but she always did that. She became Parker's cheerleader, even to total strangers. Although she meant well, it always made Parker feel like Avery had to justify why people should like her. "And she's got a 4.0 and she's so sweet…"

"You sure _she_ ain't your biggest fan?" Carlito asked Parker wondering why Avery was going on and on about her.

Parker leaned into the table to whisper loudly. "She thinks I need a mouth piece because I'm fat."

The looks on the faces at the table were stunned. Everyone knew she was fat, but no one was willing to draw attention to it, except Charlie of course. Parker sat back to watch the reaction. Now that she had gotten her weight out the way, maybe they would all stop dancing around the subject. Typically people did one of two things: they either rationalized that she wasn't fat or they decided to ask her about it. She could almost see the words coming out of their mouths.

"You're not fat…you're big boned." Jeff said in defense of Parker's statement.

Charlie looked at him like was crazy. "Yeah…and she's got a lot of fat on those bones."

"And I got some really good pussy under this fat." Parker had just about enough of him. She looked at Avery who lowered her eyes; she knew it was definitely Hammer time. But then again, she was there as a guest of John's and she didn't want to make it uncomfortable. So instead of reading Charlie, Parker decided to kill him with kindness. There was a reason that everybody always liked Parker, she could handle herself without putting anybody down. "You don't know what you're missing out on. Once you go fat, you never go back…sorry Shelton."

The roar of laughter could be heard throughout the bar. They were truly the loudest table there.

John thought that was the funniest thing he had ever heard. He couldn't stop laughing. When he had invited them out, he had only considered Avery; he never once dreamed that Parker would be the one with a personality. "She shut your bitch ass up." He raised his beer and toasted Parker. "You're cool people. You got a sense of humor, huh? I like that."

_Johnny likes my sense of humor! Parker 1, Charlie 0. _Parker reached over and grabbed a few nachos making sure to cover them in sour cream before she nibbled on them. "You have to. Come on…let's face it. This is what I look like. I can't hide it, but if I can't laugh at myself, who the hell else can I laugh at? Besides, big girls do shit that skinny bitches don't. I mean how can you hold on to them without fucking bones digging into you? I come with extra padding."

"You sure as hell do." Charlie said under his breath. "You don't need to be eating that. Other people at this table might want some."

"I'm just keeping it tight." Parker replied curling up her lip. "You think cause I'm big, I gotta be a fucking pig or something? I don't get that…what's this big girl misconception you got going on?"

Carlito felt the tension at the table and he decided to speak up. "My mom's heavy. It's just like anything else. I don't see nothing wrong with it."

"So Randy, how long are you in town for?" Avery tried to change the subject. She didn't want the conversation to turn ugly or for Charlie to say something hurtful to Parker. She came there on a mission to fuck Randy, not get locked up for whipping Charlie Haas' ass.

"We leave tomorrow." He smirked at Avery before turning his attention back to Parker. He already knew he had ass sewn up for the night, there was no reason to try to impress Avery. But he found Parker interesting anyone that could shut Charlie's complaining ass up was worth his attention. Randy leaned over the table and looked at Parker seriously. "So since we're all being so honest at this table, let me tell you… you have a _nice_ rack." If there was one thing that Randy Orton was, it was a breast man. He sized Avery up in a minute, she was overcompensating. There was no way in hell, she was more than an A cup, but Parker…sure she was a large, but she had knockers, big ones. There were so many things he could do with them.

John punched Randy in the arm. "That ain't no way to talk to a woman. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What? It's the truth. Look at 'em." Randy was really dumbstruck. Parker's boobs were right there on display, all over the place. "How big are they?" He asked annoyed when John punched him again. "What?!? I like tits."

Parker laughed. "Thank you Randy. That's probably the nicest complement I've ever gotten. I can't tell you how sick to fucking death I am of hearing, 'You have a nice smile' or 'You have a great personality.' Fuck my smile, thank my orthodontist for that shit and as far as personality, I got plenty of it and I know it. I'd rather get compliments on the twins or just have people shut the fuck up."

"Really?" John was amazed. The only thing he had noticed on Parker _was_ her smile. He had even written about her smile on his autograph to her. "You know Orton was dropped on his head as a baby…he's a fucking retard."

Avery pouted. "But he's a cute retard."

"Why thank you." It was almost too easy to be with Avery. Randy leaned back in his seat and admired her thong. He smirked and then let his hand touch the exposed part of the small of her back.

Avery felt the heat from his hand go through her entire body and it could be seen on her face. Her blush was almost the same color as her red underwear. The blush didn't go unnoticed by John either.

Parker read Avery's eyes immediately. "I'm a triple D and they're real. The girls and I have been known to do a trick or two…" She gently patted the twins and smiled at Randy's hungry expression. If she had the time she would have walked around the table and closed the open mouths of the men sitting there. "So since we're getting all personal…how big are _you_?" She was referring to the size of his muscles, only she didn't specify which muscle she was talking about.

"10 ½ inches…or did you want the diameter?" Randy gave her his infamous cocky smirk. He liked her immediately. She didn't filter herself, she was confident…Parker was someone that Randy could chill with. He couldn't help but to laugh out loud at Parker nodding her head and giving Avery two thumbs up from across the table. Avery's eyes were as big as saucers and that's when Randy knew, that truthfully, he could have his pick of Parker or her skinny friend.

John looked at his best friend incredulously. He wasn't jealous of Randy, but _he_ brought Avery there because he wanted hook up. But he'd be damned if Randy wasn't running his hands over Avery's ass while openly flirting with Parker at the table. Although, Parker was supposed to be Randy's _date _for the night, by the looks of things, that fucker was getting both of them. And John Cena wasn't going to let that happen; that's for damn sure.


	4. Chapter 4 Repost

_A/N 1: Ok...I wasn't going to post this so soon because I just posted a chapter yesterday, but for those that know me and my writing, when these damn characters won't leave me alone...I update frequently; damn OCD. I will try not bombard you with updates. I actually wanna finish some of my other stories, but I won't be able to go to bed tonight knowing that this chapter is done and I haven't posted it...again, damn OCD._

_

* * *

_Chapter 4

The drinks and laughs flowed around the table and before long Avery and Parker were hearing stories of WWE travels and sharing their own stories of being regular college students. One thing that the guys envied about both girls was that they lived "normal" lives. They weren't mobbed every time they went to the store to buy toilet paper; they could actually go out to eat without having to stop to give autographs. They had the power of anonymity, which is something that each and every one of them gave up when they signed their WWE contracts.

Parker and Avery couldn't believe that all of that fame and attention wasn't all it was cracked up to be. To them, these guys lived the glamorous life. They had millions of people screaming their names night after night; people loved them. They could take their pick of the women they wanted; Parker and Avery included…what the hell was there to complain about?

"I don't wanna sound ungrateful or nothing, but sometimes I just wanna be left the hell alone." Jeff admitted. He had been trying to explain it to Avery, but she just didn't seem to understand. "You don't know what it's like to go online and read about every single thing you've ever done. I can't take a piss without it showing up on a webring."

John agreed. "And you have no idea what it's like to go out to strip club or meet somebody and find out the next day that your entire evening is broadcasted in fifty states and four countries. I swear if my mom calls me one more time and asks me if it's true that I'm out having wild orgies with strippers, I'm gonna scream."

"Well at least you don't get hate mail from people blaming you for ending Torrie Wilson and Billy Kidman's marriage." Carlito shook his head. "I ain't never even met Billy and the last time I checked they were still together. I swear…people believe every rag sheet they read."

Charlie nodded. "Well at least they talk about you. I swear Jackie gets more hits on Google than I do. Ever since she filed that lawsuit against Vince…I can't get my name in the rags."

"Maybe it's because you're a prick." Parker mumbled under her breath.

"I like you." Jeff said to Parker laughing at her comment.

Shelton turned his eyes toward Charlie. "You actually _want_ people to write a bunch of bullshit about you? I'm glad they leave me the hell alone. It's bad enough that I get little kids coming up to me asking if Thea Vidal is my mom for real, I couldn't imagine what it would be like if I actually read some shit about me online."

"Ooh, you know what else I hate? Those fucking stories they write about us. I swear, like every one of them has me fucking my brother or my best friend. That's disgusting." Jeff curled up his lip at that concept. "People are fucking sick."

"Yeah… I used to read them because I thought they were funny." Randy agreed with a big nod. "But then they started pairing me with all kinds of crazy ass people. You know I read this one story where they had me with fucking Edge. Edge? As if I would ever give that crazy bastard head. I've been tied up and spanked by Batista, I've been Jericho's bitch… and then there's the ones that have me with fucking Cena. If I was gay, I wouldn't be with none of these assholes. Why can't I ever get hooked up with Angela Jolie or Jessica Alba or some shit? I mean look at me. Do you think I'd ever be hard up enough to wanna hook with any of them?"

Parker laughed. "So who would you hook up with?"

"Is that an invitation?" Randy raised his brow in challenge.

Parker could only laugh. She hadn't encountered someone like Randy in a very long time. Whether he was only flirting with her to make her feel better or if was actually serious, she didn't know. But either way, she liked the attention. What she didn't like was the salty demeanor that John was sporting all of a sudden. "Well that depends…"

"On what?" Shelton asked laughing too. He had seen Randy in action before, but never had he seen him go quite this hard. Every statement he made to Parker was a sexual innuendo, but it so noticeable that he was continually touching Avery under the table and he had that girl so hot she didn't know what the fuck was going on. Randy was a mack…Shelton had to hand it him.

Since they were all joking anyway and there was no way in hell Randy would be interested in her, especially with Avery practically sitting on his lap, she decided to take a stab at it. "That would depend on Johnny." She winked dramatically when she heard Cena clear his throat.

John felt the heat of the blush staining his cheeks creep up his face. And then he heard the laughter at the table. For the briefest moment, he feared that they were laughing at him, because Parker made it known that she would sleep with him. But when Jeff hugged her for finally letting Randy know that he wasn't as sexy as he thought he was, John calmed down.

"Ooh…that's my song." Parker finished off her drink and stood up from the table. She unzipped her jacket and put it on the back of her chair. Being a 285 pound woman meant more than having a stomach, hips and love handles. Along with that, those pounds graced her back, arms and her legs as well as gave her some interesting shapes and dimples in her butt and thighs. Not that it mattered to Parker. She took off that jacket because she knew if she danced, she would be sweating in a hot ass velour jacket. Meaty dogs hanging from her arms and all, she was going to dance because Beyonce's Check On It demanded it. A little arm fat wasn't going to stop her from getting her groove on. "Come on Avery…dance with me."

Avery shook her head. It's not that she didn't want to dance, but at the time, Randy's hand was slowly creeping between her thighs. "I'll be there in a minute."

"You afraid you gonna start baking biscuits?" She knew that none of the guys would know what she was talking about, but Avery did. Those jeans she was wearing were so tight that she was probably growing a yeast infection and with too much movement on the dance floor, dozens of biscuits were guaranteed to be baking inside of her best friend. Parker laughed at Avery's face and looked around the table. "Any takers?"

Shelton put down his beer and smiled. "You wanna go? I don't want you to turn into a puddle of goo when I go all Freak-nick on you."

"And what a puddle it would make." Charlie snickered and raised his beer to John who laughed at his comment.

"You must think fat meat is greasy…you don't know heaven until you've had all of this up on you." Parker held her head high and smirked at him. "Come on Shelton. Let me give you the ride of your life."

As Parker and Shelton walked to the center of the bar, Avery turned angry eyes to John. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Never in a million years would she have imagined that she would be hanging out and having drinks with the guys from Raw, nor that she would be pissed and ready to beat the shit out of two of them. "Parker is a fan of yours and you're laughing at her. She's bought your crappy K Fed-esque CD and saw your stupid movie five times in the theater. She bought that shitty DVD and made me buy a copy too. We waited for three hours in a long ass line to get your autograph and the highlight of her day was coming here to hang out with you. But you seem to think that this hook nosed bastard is funny." She pointed to Charlie. Avery never could hold her liquor; this little rant to John just proved that point. "I'll have you know that she's my _best_ friend and I will help her tear this bitch down, before I let _either_ one of you make fun of her. Got it?" Avery angrily got up from the table and joined Parker and Shelton on the dance floor.

Jeff couldn't stop laughing at John's face. It had been years since he had been told off by anyone. "I don't think you're scoring with her tonight. Orton…looks like she's all yours."

"As if there was any doubt?" Randy never doubted for a minute that he would have Avery. As soon as she walked in and sat next to him, he knew she was his. Now the question was what to do with Parker? Randy turned and watched Parker, Avery, and Shelton dance. Apparently Avery and Parker had rehearsed the dance to this song before because they had every step in sync with each other and Shelton was in the middle loving it. Despite Parker being a big girl, she could dance…she moved like her weight didn't bother her. And Randy found himself smiling listening to her laughter float throughout the bar.

"So, you gonna bite the bullet and do the fat chick?" Charlie asked leaning in to the table to get John's attention.

John scrunched his face. It's not that he didn't find Parker attractive; she had attractive qualities, her sense of humor being the main one, but he wasn't really physically attracted to her.

"Hell no, he ain't gonna do it." Randy answered for him. "This is where our Johnny always fucks up. See, _I_ am a pussy connoisseur; I know it comes in all shapes, sizes and colors…I, for one, am not picky. I'll fuck anything. But John here likes a certain type. That, my friends, is why I get ass on a regular basis and this bitch finds comfort with his fucking meaty paws."

Jeff raised his beer and clicked bottles with Randy.

"I got twenty dollars that says he'll fuck her." Charlie said reaching into his wallet.

"I got fifty that says she tells him to go fuck himself." Jeff countered. Judging from the way Parker carried herself, he didn't think that she would lower herself to be with a man that was obviously not interested in her and showed signs of discomfort whenever she said anything about being attracted to him. "Sure she's big, but she ain't a mutant. Besides, she's too smart for you."

Carlito stood up to fish his wallet out of his pocket. "Well, I got a hundred that says Orton will be hitting them both. My man got skills." He high fived Randy and threw his money in the center of the table.

"Carly, keep your money." Randy spoke up. "I don't need a bet. I'll fuck them both…right here on the fucking table…don't make no me no nevermind." He patted John on the shoulder. "You wouldn't know what to do with a woman with tits like that anyway." All night, even though he had enjoyed feeling Avery's body, he found himself wondering what it would feel like to have his face buried between natural triple D breasts. "See…what you fail to realize is that chick is guaranteed to give you a night to remember, because chicks like her don't get that chance that often because of stuck-up fuckers like you. I'm telling you, when she goes at it…she goes hard. Shit…I'll _give_ you two hundred dollars if you just go up to your room right now and stop fucking cock blocking so I can do my thing."

The gauntlet had been laid down. John was dared and bets were placed on if he could get Parker to sleep with him. He didn't want Carlito, Jeff, or Randy to be right. He wasn't trying to be a dick, but a woman her size was not something that John Cena did; and he had done some fugly chicks in his day. But Parker wasn't ugly…she was cute, she just big. What if she had cottage cheese thighs or what if he couldn't find what he was looking for when she took her clothes off? The thought creeped him out. But he wasn't going to let Randy win. This wasn't about Parker, it was about pride and the challenge and John Cena wasn't backing down.

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that right?" John turned to Randy with a smirk on his face. "I wanted to hook up with Avery."

"She don't want you!" Randy said with certainty. "I'm telling you, I could walk over there right now and she would leave with me without giving your dumb ass a second thought and since you managed to piss her off about her girl...man, you just handed me the panties. You dug your own hole, homie. Now the question is am _I _going to get the chance to fill it for you?"

"Fuck you. You're on. I'm gonna do this shit and I'm gonna fucking enjoy it." John nodded his head at Charlie who was more than happy at the prospect of getting paid. "And when she's screaming my name, I wanna make sure you hear it."

"And though you may hit, know this…the whole time she's with you, she'll be wondering what 10 ½ inches feels like, instead of that little 6 inch shit you got." Randy was disappointed, but he was still getting laid. It really didn't matter to him.

_

* * *

A/N 2: __And I lied...start long ass A/N now...since FF is acting crazy and most of you won't read this chapter until they fix the problem, I wanted to take the time to explain this chapter. Some might be disappointed in the way the guys are acting, but I'm subscribing to that 'boys will be boys' cliche. I want these guys to be real and I have enough male friends to know this is the kinda shit they talk about...even with me sittng at the table with them. Everyone has the potential be an asshole, especially when there is liquor involved...I'm just playing the angle. I'm not trying to make them assholes, they're just men...enough said._

_And I took a stab at making fun of myself too. I happen to LOVE slash and my favorite pairings are Jericho/Orton, Batista/Jericho, Batista/Orton, Cena/Edge, Jeff/Shannon and Jeff/Matt...I know, I know, but some of them are HOT! Give me a good slash with one of those pairings and it's gonna be a long and interesting night! As you know I write slash and I'm sure those guys wouldn't appreciate it..._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Ok, when creativity strikes, who am I to argue with it? The muses are talking to me...deal with the updates. Trust me, it's feast or famine with me. Thanks for the support of this story; I can't say it enough!_

_

* * *

_Chapter 5

Parker and Avery continued to dance as if no one else was in the bar with them. Even Shelton had a hard time keeping up; the two girls eventually freaked him back to his seat. But this is what they always did, hot guys or WWE Superstars…it didn't matter; when Parker and Avery got together, they had their own party, to hell with everybody else.

By the time they giggled their way back to the table, Parker's chubby cheeks were bright red. She was hot, her long brown hair was clinging to her face and a small river was starting to run between and underneath the girls. She knew it was time to call it quits because she didn't want to embarrass herself by sweating. Charlie Haas already saw her as a subhuman life form and the last thing she was going to do was give that fucker something else to comment on. Truthfully, she could have gone round for round with him; Parker could put herself and her weight down with the best of them. But why should she? Why should she validate people and their ignorance, when she knew she was fabulous? It was just easier to gracefully pull herself out of this fight. She had always been taught to pick her battles and frankly Charlie Haas wasn't worth her time.

Parker flopped in her seat and gladly accepted the fresh bottle of beer that Jeff handed her. She closed her eyes as she let the cool amber liquid run down her throat. It wasn't water, but it was cold and wet, so it would have to do.

Randy put his arm around Avery's shoulder when she sat back down. She was too hot to think about blushing. She leaned back and enjoyed feeling his large hand massage her neck. He knew it was getting late and truthfully, he was ready to end this thing. Randy was a man with a plan. If Avery wanted him to spend the night with her, he was going to grant her wish. Now it was time for her to put up or shut up.

"That's it fellas…I'm done." Carlito stood up from the table and threw some bills in the center.

Parker smiled at him. "Watching me dance got you all hot and bothered, huh?" She loved that cute little smirk he had. Although Carlito had been the quietest of the guys, he was nice to her, so for that he got cool points.

"I'm going home tomorrow. My flight leaves at seven…I gotta get some sleep." He shook hands with the guys and then turned to Avery. "It was nice to meet you." He smiled at her when she smiled back. He walked from his spot in the corner over to Parker's chair and held out his arms. "It was really nice to meet you too, Parker."

Parker's eyes grew large. Although she had been drinking and talking to those guys for more than two hours, she had yet to touch any of them. She stood up and hugged Carlito trying not to squeal like a schoolgirl. "It was nice to meet you too, Carlito."

Carlito stood back and gave her a strange face. "Carlito is my stage name…my friends call me Carly."

"Good night, Carly." Parker's blush was written all over her face. She couldn't believe how cute and nice he was. As soon as he left she turned around and her eyes bugged out of her head. "I can't believe he wanted me to call him Carly! I didn't think he liked me…he hardly said anything."

John shrugged. "For Carly to talk all the damn time on the show, he don't really say much when we all get together. He's usually too busy laughing at us. We argue all the fucking time." He pointed between himself and Randy.

Randy flipped John off and turned his attention to Avery. "You ready to go?" He never once asked her if she wanted to spend the night with him. That was given…he was Randy Orton and in his mind, no woman could resist him. He raised a confident eyebrow as Avery nodded and stood, before returning his attention to the rest of the table. "I have neglected this beautiful young lady by hanging out with you assholes long enough. The two of us are going away to get to know each other better. It could be the _three _of us." He batted his eyes at Parker and gave his best pout.

Parker laughed. "Thanks for the invite, but I think Avery's got this one."

"You sure now, cause there's always room for one more on the Orton Express." Randy's smile grew when he saw Parker's. Randy rounded the table, still holding Avery's hand and made his way over to Parker.

Swinging her hair dramatically over her shoulder, Parker shook her head. "Now Randy, I'm the girl that fairy tales and legends are written about…you couldn't handle it."

"Ahh, but let us not forget that _I _am the Legend Killer."

For Randy Orton not to have been a wrestler that Parker liked, he was a man that she adored. She loved his wit and fact that he was as cocky and confident as she was. If only Avery didn't lust after him and if only she didn't love John Cena, Randy and Parker would have made one hell of a story to tell her friends.

Randy dropped Avery's hand and stood in front of Parker. "It has truly been a pleasure." He stuck his hand out to her with a smirk. "Good night." He looked down at her chest and sighed dramatically. "Good night girls…we could have made such beautiful music together."

Parker shook her head. "Oh, what the hell?" She reached up and pulled Randy down by the arms until his face was buried between the twins.

Randy got down on his knees to allow himself to enjoy the moment. He was in heaven. He moved his head from side to side and let out a growl, wrapping his arms around Parker's waist. With a satisfied sigh, he turned his head and laid it on her chest and closed his eyes. "You know…I _am_ going to your room, so if you get lonely…I'm only a bed away." He wouldn't stop trying; Randy didn't give up, ever.

Parker stroked his head and laughed. "I'm good and the offer has been duly noted."

Reluctantly Randy sat back on his legs and looked Parker in the eye, he couldn't help but to shake his head. "Don't forget…10 ½ inches." He held his index fingers apart to show her just how big that was. John Cena was an asshole, Randy would have shown that girl the time of her life; all she had to do was say the word. With a smirk, he leaned in and touched his lips to hers in a sweet good night kiss. He could tell she was shocked, but he didn't care, he was laying the ground work that would hopefully lead to him feeling more of those breasts that he couldn't get off of his mind. "It's an open invitation." He winked when he stood and took a giggling Avery's hand in his again. With a smirk and nod, Randy turned around and led Avery out of the bar.

Charlie Haas had about enough of this shit. He couldn't figure out what the attraction or appeal to the _big_ girl was all about. "I'm out too. I gotta go call the wife." He stood up, placing his money on the table and nodded at Parker, before he left.

"Is he always such a dick?" She turned to Jeff who nodded. "I don't know why the hell y'all hang out with him. He's a fucking drag."

Shelton chuckled. "Yeah, but his wife's hot. We keep him around just in case she comes by." He looked over at John who motioned his head toward the door. "I guess that's my cue…"

"No…not you too." Parker whined.

Shelton shrugged. He didn't know why John was trying to get rid of him, but he didn't question it. It _was _getting late and they all had early flights in the morning. "Yeah…me and Jeff gotta early flight; we have to go to sleep, don't wanna break curfew, Momma."

Jeff turned to Shelton confused. "I ain't goin' no where."

"Yes you are. Say goodnight, Jeff." Shelton said standing.

Jeff Hardy was the kind of guy that Parker only dreamed about meeting. He was so sweet that he almost seemed made up. He turned to Parker and poked out his lip. "Goodnight Jeff." When he stood, he pulled her up on her feet so that he could hug her. With his arms still around her he whispered in her ear. "Don't ever settle; you're worth more than that."

Parker didn't understand and she raised her eyebrow to him, when he looked at her face.

Jeff cut his eyes toward John sharply and then back toward hers. He knew she understood then. "And no matter what people think or say about you, just keep being you. I think _that's_ your most attractive quality." Jeff gave her a kiss on her forehead before looking over at John and shaking his head.

Shelton came over and hugged Parker, lifting her off of the floor. She was shocked. Never in her life had she had someone try to pick her up, literally. "Don't think this is over either. When I see you again, I'm coming with the moves and I'm gonna dance you under the table."

"The next time you step to me, you better come correct. You better bring it." Parker flashed her smile and waved goodbye to the two men that exited the bar.

And then there were two.

"Well, I guess I should I go too." Parker said shyly to John. He had made it no secret that he wasn't interested in her. She felt sorry for him because he seemed so pressed over Avery and she was upstairs doing Lord knows what with Randy by now. "It was nice meeting you Johnny."

John placed his hand on her arm to stop her from leaving the table. "So what…I'm chopped liver now? I thought you were a fan."

She didn't know what to say to that. "I am. I did the fan thing…I got to hang out with you guys. And you were great…well, except that asshole you roll with. But, my friend, the time has come to part ways. I know...it'll be hard, but try to contain yourself."

John laughed. If nothing else, she was amusing. "But I ain't tired. Now that we got rid of the light weights, I wanna get to know you. So tell me about Parker…" He motioned his hand to find out more about her.

"Sutton…" She looked at him with suspicion. John Cena, WWE Superstar, could not have an interest in _her._ "You're serious?"

John nodded. "I ain't got nowhere else I'd rather be." If nothing else, John was charming and polite. She didn't need to know his pride was on the line, all she needed to know was he took an interest and the rest would work itself out.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: If you've never heard the song, I Am the Body Beautiful, I've put it on my myspace page. Even if you don't like the music or Salt-N-Pepa for that matter, just listen to the words; it's brilliant. Again, you guys are amazing…the sudden success of this story is a little scary and I'm afraid to disappoint now, but I am humbled and truly appreciative. With that, I hope you enjoy the long ass set-up. :-)

* * *

_

Chapter 6

It hardly seemed like they had been talking for as long as they had, but after what seemed like only a few minutes alone with John, Parker looked up and noticed that they were the last two in the bar. "I guess we closed this place down, huh?" Parker said with a smile. This was like something out of a weird wet dream, being alone in a bar with John Cena, she couldn't have written it better herself.

John looked around and noticed how deserted everything was. "Yeah…they'll probably be kicking us out soon." He stood from his seat, unsure of when he should actually attempt to make his move. "I'm hungry…you wanna get something to eat?"

Parker shrugged. "Sure. What time is it?"

John looked at his watch. "Almost three…is anything still open around here?"

"Crazy John's. It's on The Block." She stood up from chair and pulled her tank top and jacket down over her stomach. It was something about sitting that made all shirts, no matter how comfortable or loose, roll at the bottom hem up over her stomach, that always pissed her off. It was like the cotton knew it was being stretched to the hilt and decided to roll up past the largest part of her to save itself from being stretched out any further. Apparently, her clothes didn't like the fact that she was fat, either. "You do know what The Block is, don't you?"

John nodded. "Yeah…I've rolled through here a few times. I still can't believe y'all have a porn district right near City Hall." Although he tried to make it sound like he would never be interested in something like that, he had frequented a couple of the spots there on his other trips to Baltimore.

Walking with him out of the hotel, Parker and John started their short journey to Crazy John's down Baltimore Street. "You know, this place use to be a red light district, back when sailors would come into the Port of Baltimore, way before the Inner Harbor was built. The sailors on leave would come down here, take in a burlesque show, have a good time, and go on about their business. It was really upscale once upon a time." As soon as they made it onto the _block_ part of The Block, she turned up her nose. "Now it's just a bunch of porn shops, a few tattoo parlors, and titty bars. Larry Flynt's Hustler Club is about the only halfway decent place down here…and of course, Crazy John's."

John opened the door to the famous eatery and was surprised at how crowded it was at that time of night. It seemed like half of Baltimore was crammed in that little eatery. "So what's good here?"

"The hotdogs. You haven't experienced Baltimore, until you've had crabs from Captain Joe's or a hotdog from Crazy John's."

John looked at her uneasily. "I don't know…I really shouldn't be eating that kinda shit this late at night."

"It's a hotdog." It wasn't like he was going to eat a half of side of beef or a four course meal for that matter. Parker for one couldn't understand his apprehension. If she got hungry, she would eat, no matter what time it was. Screw that shit about eating light after a certain hour because of digestion; her digestive track was fine. And really, it was about pleasing the taste buds. Nothing was better than a late night foodgasm.

"You know how much shit is in a hotdog?" He peaked back over the counter and could feel his mouth water. "What the hell…give me two of 'em. You want something?"

Parker shook her head. It was one thing to munch on a few nachos in front of John; it was something totally different to actually eat in front of him. No matter how confident Parker was, that was something she didn't do; eating in public was strictly forbidden. It was bad enough that people looked at her with disgust, she wasn't about to embarrass the hell out of herself by eating in front of them too. She just knew they would be watching her, looking to see what she put on her plate, paying attention to if she stuffed her mouth or if she was sloppy and dropped food all over herself as she ate. Because all fat people were slobs, right? They all walked around with chicken grease on the front of their shirts from the pig out sessions they always had. She had heard enough of that shit for a lifetime. She wasn't eating in front of him no matter how hungry she was, point blank… end of story.

"This place is kinda cool." John said pouring mustard on his hotdog and loading it with sauerkraut.

Parker nodded. "They have good pizza too. The place next door has the best Slushies in the world, though." If there was one thing Parker knew, it was where to get a good meal and the more interesting the place, the better. "I love that place because it's the only joint I know where you can get fried chicken and a dildo in the same store." She smiled at John's laughter. "For real…they sell food up the front, but in the back they sell adult toys; it's fucking classic."

Stuffing his bottle of Diet Coke in his pants pocket, John palmed both hotdogs and motioned his head toward the door. "So where ya wanna go?"

"We could walk around the Harbor." She didn't know why she suggested that. Walking wasn't hard for Parker, but walking with velour jogging pants on was. Sometimes she was convinced that her clothes were as out to get her as the rest of the world. Normally, she wore jeans, so it didn't really bother her when her thighs rubbed together. But those jogging pants were thin and they made a sound when she walked that reminded her of corduroy…she wondered if John could hear it; she could. She knew she was good to walk at least up to Phillips, but attempting that walk all the way up to the Rusty Scupper…not so much. Either a small fire would break out between her legs from the material rubbing together or she would have some serious chaffing in the morning. Either way, they were doing the short trip; the Science Center and back, that's all the Harbor he was getting out of her.

John nodded and followed Parker back the way they had come. He looked at his hotdog with caution before he decided to put it to his lips. "I'm gonna regret this." He took the first bite and his eyes rolled back in his head. "But, God that's good! This is the best fucking thing I've had in ages. Baked chicken is alright, but damn! I ain't had a hotdog in three months. I'm gonna be in the gym forever tomorrow working this shit off."

Parker looked at him confused. "Do you always worry about what you look like?"

John nodded. "Don't you?" He realized what he said after it came out. He didn't want her to think that he was trying to make some underhanded comment about her size.

"Look at me Johnny; do you really think I give a fuck what I look like?" Parker walked with her hands in her pockets as they made their way past the Light Street Pavilion.

"Well, your shit's put together. You ain't all sloppy and shit…you even got the matching kicks to hook up the little pink outfit…you got it going on." He tossed the hotdog wrapper in the trash before opening his second. "You care."

"But not like you. You're gonna work out extra hard because of two hotdogs? And you have the nerve to wash it down with a Diet Coke…you can't really like the way that shit tastes. I dunno, it just seems a bit much to me." She shook her head. "I would just think that somebody like you wouldn't be so worried about what other people thought."

John stopped at a bench just outside of the West Wall and took a seat. He had noticed that Parker seemed to have a hard time keeping up with his fast pace of walking and not being one to stroll, John decided that maybe they should sit so she could catch her breath. "I like the way I look and I like the way people look at me because of how I look. For me, a hundred more crunches is a small price to pay when I know that people are admiring my body."

"Just seems like a waste…doing all that to impress people." She said under her breath. The last thing she wanted to do was to get into this image argument with John Cena. He was WWE Champ for crying out loud. She didn't want to get on her high horse, but judging from the things he was saying, he wasn't much better than those stupid girls she went to high school with.

John curled up his lips in challenge. "We're all guilty of it. Don't tell me you don't try to impress people."

"Not with how I look. See…I already _know _that I am the body beautiful." She nodded with a smirk.

He was confused. He had never heard that term before. "What's that mean?"

"It's one of my favorite songs. It means, I am the grand diva, I am the queen bee…I'm not the house, but the whole mansion..." She started to laugh because she knew he had no idea what she was talking about. Perhaps if he had been a gay man, he would have understood. "I am a woman, I am mother, I am earth…I am FABULOUS! I know what I am in here…" She pointed to her head and to her heart. "And that makes me body beautiful. This…this is just a shell, it's not _who_ I am; it's only what I look like. And all the crunches in the world isn't going to make me a better person."

It sounded good, but John was having a hard time believing that anybody would want to be that big on purpose. "But you can't tell me that you wouldn't be happy if you lost a little weight." He knew he was treading on thin ice; talking about a woman's weight was the quickest way to guarantee no ass and getting the shit slapped out of him, but Parker didn't seem to mind discussing it.

"I'm happy now; it's other people that aren't happy with my appearance, but fuck them. They aren't putting food on my table or paying my bills. I don't give a flying fuck about what people think about how I look." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and leaned back on the bench. "I'm not gonna lie…I've tried to lose weight. I even joined a gym. Do you have any idea how it feels to me my size walking into a gym? Everybody there's supposed to be doing the same thing, getting fit. But when _I_ walk in, everybody stops and stares. You can almost hear them asking why I am there, as if because I'm big, I can't want to be healthy too. At first I thought it was just because I was at a co-ed gym, but the women's gyms are just as bad. Fat people don't belong there; they've made that perfectly clear. So I don't go."

"But just think about how good you'd look when the weight comes off, the little outfits you could wear. I bet you'd have guys knocking your door down to get with you.'

"I already look good. It's all a matter of perception. So what, if I get a smaller dress size, I'll get more dates? Trust me when I say, there are some guys that dig big girls. Ask yourself this, would you rather lay on a pillow or a pole? It's more cushion for the pushin'." She wasn't sure how this conversation turned sexual, but she was going to dispel any myth that he had about big girls not getting any. "And let me tell you, big girls can do anything that skinny girls can. Granted, you may not be able to bend me like a pretzel, but I guarantee you a fuck you'll never forget. See, you gotta be fragile with skinny bitches…they bruise easy, you run the risk of breaking them in half; but big girls, we take that shit hard, cause you got to get through the fat to fucking feel it." She couldn't help but to laugh, but that's what she always did. Making light of the situation made it so much easier for her to deal with it. "I go at it hard, soft, any position imaginable… doesn't matter to me. I like sex; I'm not embarrassed about what I look like when I take my clothes off. I think that's where you guys fuck it up. Because _you're_ embarrassed about what big girls look like, you think we should be too. Fuck that. I gets down with the get down and I have yet to have a complaint."

If nothing else, he appreciated her candor. In some ass backward way, she reminded him of Orton. "How'd you get to be like this?"

"Like what?" She wasn't sure what he meant, but she had a pretty good idea. "How'd I get to be sexy as all hell or extremely witty? Or how did I get to be 285 pounds? Which _this_ are you referring to?"

John was perceptive. He could tell by her tone of voice that he was touching a nerve. Instead of answering and risk getting punched in the face, he shrugged.

"I've always been heavy. I never had baby fat; it was just fat, baby. I was always teased as a kid, but when I went home being fat wasn't a bad thing. When I was in high school, they use to call me Grimace and when I walked down the hall, they would say 'robble-robble'. I never understood that, because that's what the Hamburglar said that, not Grimace…he didn't talk." She laughed when John did. It was funny now, but it wasn't when she was younger. "Plus, being a smart fat girl meant I got no dick in high school. But, I hung out with Avery so I got enough attention from guys to get by; even if they were just my friends. Having hot ass male friends is a definite ego boost." She smiled thinking of how Avery use to try to hook her up with some of the more popular guys and how they would do it just to make Avery happy. But Parker never went for it; she didn't want anyone's pity. "I love Ry-Ry to death and I would choke a bitch out for that girl, but it's amazing to me how insecure she can get. Here I am the fat girl and I have loads of self-esteem, but the pretty skinny one is a fucking mess."

"What is she insecure about?" Judging from the Avery he met, he would have never had guessed she was self-conscious about anything. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah…and she's the President and CEO of the Itty-Bitty-Titty-Committee." She couldn't help but to chuckle. "I have never seen a bitch more worried about her tit size in all my life. All that shit that she's got going for her and she obsesses over that. And if I have to hear about how fucking skinny she is and how nothing fits her right because it just hangs on her one more time, I'm taking a hostage. If I looked like Avery and had guys making an ass of themselves, ignoring other people just to get to know me better…" She shot her eyes up to John's hoping he'd catch on that she was talking about him. "I wouldn't be worried about shit. But she does and that's her thing. Me…I don't care. She says that what she loves about me, I don't let other people decide who I am. I know who I am and I love me and I've managed to convince Avery that she's perfect too; even though she has no tits." She laughed out loud. "We call ourselves Supermodels because that's what we are. Those runway bitches got nothing on us." She gave him a confident nod and smiled at how true that was.

"What's it like though?" John had always been a scrawny kid that was picked on for being so small. He started weight lifting so that the other kids wouldn't tease him for being skinny anymore. He was unhappy about his size and he did something about it. He had a hard time understanding how Parker could be so comfortable about her size now.

"Oh…it has its down sides. Like shopping…it's fucking impossible. They think because you're big, you gotta be tall. Petite plus sizes are few and far between. They have Big and Tall stores for men, they don't have Short and Fat stores for women. And that's another thing that pisses me off. Big boys can get skinny bitches. You see a big boy and if he's cute, skinny bitches are all over him. But try being a big girl; skinny guys and buffed out ones like you, don't give us a second glance. And I'm telling you, y'all are missing out on some damn good pussy and a chick that can make you one hell of a sandwich afterwards." Parker smirked at John then looked down at her tennis shoes. The last thing she wanted to do was to tell a tale of woe about being fat to John Cena. She had lusted over him for years and though she often dreamed about being alone with him, this was not the conversation she thought she'd be having.

"But you seem fine with it. You got this way of making people not really notice your size." He tried to lighten the mood by smiling and playfully nudging her with his arm. He noticed the sad look in her eye and felt sorry for her.

"No matter how confident I am, I know my place in society. I hate riding the bus or on a plane because my hips hang over the next seat and people get an attitude. I have to put up with fuckers like your boy, Charlie. They think because I'm big that means I'm a pig and I'm dirty and I'm sloppy. They figure, I must be lazy and that I don't take care of myself. It's fucking weight; it's not my maker and executioner. You know there are laws to protect people from racial, sexual, and religious discrimination, there ain't shit for being fat." She looked up at him and forced a sad smile. "It sucks sometimes, but I can't worry about that. This is me and I'm not changing for anybody."

"But what about…"

Parker shook her head and let out a breath. "Johnny…there's more to me than this. I'm fat; we both know that, but it's not all that I am. Ask me about school, or about my family or about what growing up in Baltimore was like. Ask me about my first kiss, or why I have a crush on you. Talking about my weight isn't gonna make me lose any; all the fat camps I've been to couldn't make me wanna do it and a fine ass WWE Superstar damn sure ain't gonna either."

He had to admit it, Parker was growing on him. She had this confidence that he had never seen before, yet she didn't come off as being conceited. She had this personality that made her weight disappear. Granted, she still wasn't his type, but could feel himself becoming more accepting of his mission. The more he looked at her, the more he noticed how her dark eyes glimmered when she laughed. He found himself looking at her lips, admiring how plump they were. He could do this; after all, she _was _a woman. There wasn't a woman alive that he couldn't get it up for. Without words or warning, John leaned over and brushed a soft kiss across Parker's lips then he sat back to take in her reaction.

"What the hell was that for?" It was almost sensory overload, but Parker had to play it cool. Not only had she hugged Carlito, Jeff Hardy, and Shelton Benjamin, she got pecked and felt up by Randy Orton, but now John Cena was kissing her! A girl could only take so much in one night.

John let a sexy smirk spread across his lips while remaining close to her face. "Well, I don't know what they call it here in B-more, but where I come from that was called a kiss."

"Yeah…but why?" That fat girl insecurity slowly started to rear its ugly head. There was no way in hell John liked her. "You didn't have to do that. You weren't interested before. You were all up in Avery's ass."

John shook his head. "Correction, right now, Orton is up in Avery's ass." He gave her a genuine smile before leaning in and kissing her again. He brought his hand up to the side of her face and traced her earlobe with his thumb, while slowly running his tongue over her bottom lip. He pulled away slowly, still feeling her heavy breaths on his lips. "And that was before I got to know you. I am definitely interested now."

Parker sat back on the bench and let out a deep sigh. She looked at John seriously. "What is this, bet your friends you can fuck a fat chick? I've been that girl before, not interested in doing that again." She watched him shake his head, no matter how much she wanted to believe it, it didn't sit right with her. But then again, when would she ever have the opportunity to fuck John Cena again. It really wasn't much of a choice. He was _John Cena_!

"What? You're not interested in _me_?" That was a first, a woman was turning him down; a fat woman at that. This had to be a world record somewhere.

"Come on…look at you, why the hell wouldn't I be interested? I know I'm cute, but come on…you're Johnny; you're fucking _Cena_. And I'm me. You don't see the disconnect here?" Parker wasn't a girl that couldn't get laid, just not by guys like him. "I don't want your pity and I don't wanna satisfy your curiosity if big girls really go hard."

John sat back and looked at her with an amused expression. "So all that shit you were popping earlier was just a bunch of talk, huh?"

A blush stained her cheeks. "Oh hell no, I'm fierce; let's not get it twisted. All I'm saying is, if you're not sure about this, then put down the rubber and step away from the big girl now. It's a whole other world over here and I don't know you can handle a ride on the wild side."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It's not a challenge." Parker said seriously. "I look a lot different without clothes on than I do right now and I really like you…I don't wanna see that look of shock or disgust on your face. It would really fucking suck to have to find a new favorite wrestler."

John stood up and extended his hand to Parker. "You told me you were the body beautiful, right?" He watched her nod. "Well, I'm interested in knowing exactly what that means."

Parker looked at his hand and reluctantly she placed hers in his. She knew all this was going to be was one night with the WWE Champ. She had told him the truth, tried to prepare him for the shock, but he still wanted to go. If nothing else, her fantasy was going to come true and hopefully, she would look on this night with fond memories. She was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. Parker was given the task to prove to John that big girls were just as flirty, frisky, sexy, and desirable as their skinny counterparts; she wasn't doing this for herself, although she planned on getting a lot out of it. No, she was going to do this to set the record straight for big girls everywhere and she was definitely up for the challenge.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I had a hard time with this chapter because I didn't want to make it disrespectful. But in the end, I'm pleased with the way it turned out. _

_And just a few quick references…the tattoo is actually the next one I'm getting done; you'll see what I mean. And if you haven't seen the Joe Boxer ads I referred to, check out my pictures on my myspace page. You'll thank me later! _

_Xoxoxo-Shanny

* * *

_

Chapter 7

Parker stared at herself in the bathroom mirror with a smile. She could care less that her normally tamed long brown hair was disheveled or that she had a permanent goofy grin etched on her face. She knew for sure that at any minute animated birds and butterflies would start flying around the bathroom with her, while they all hummed the song, "Once Upon a Dream" from Sleeping Beauty; it was just that perfect. Not only had Parker just gotten the best lay she'd ever had, but she had fallen out of infatuation and straight into deep lust with John. They didn't come any better. John Cena was too good to be true, in every sense of the words.

For a woman that always had a way with words, there were no words to describe finally living out her fantasy. Everything about John was what she expected. His body was like something straight out of those Greek epics she adored; perfectly sculpted and rock hard. Those Joe Boxer pictures didn't do his muscles justice. Compared to running her hands and mouth over his pecs, the way his strong arms felt tightly wrapped against her body, the look of his shoulder muscles flexing as he worked her breasts, feeling his muscular thighs between hers, his swollen member penetrating deep within her walls and the feel of his firm ass tightly gripped in her hands, those Joe Boxer ads made John Cena look like a skinny Charles Atlas and not the Herculean specimen of man that he truly was. Parker confirmed the theory that she often quoted to Avery; the only way to experience everything that is Cena, is to live it… up close and personal.

She leaned in closer and examined the mark he left on her neck. It was sore to her touch, but it was a living reminder of what had actually happened. Parker Sutton had sex with John Cena. How the hell was that possible? Guys like John didn't do girls like her, but, she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She accepted this favorable gesture from the Heavens with open arms…mouth… legs and everything else, too.

She couldn't believe how sweet he was either. He didn't do anything to make her feel uncomfortable or even give the slightest inclination that he was less than accepting of her body. He took what could have been a particularly awkward situation and made it as pleasurable and exciting as she had ever had it. And even though it would never happen again, Parker knew she would always look back on this experience with a smile. She got turned out by John and taught him a thing or two in the process.

"_Look Parker, we don't have to do anything if you don't really want to. We can just talk some more; no pressure." That was a bunch of bullshit and John knew it, but at least it sounded good. There was no way in hell that he was up in that girl's room and nothing was going to happen; especially not when John knew that Randy was just a few feet away. Part of the bet was that Randy had to hear Parker with him. Although John didn't really need proof that he had won, he still wanted that fucker to know that his arm was just as strong; he could pull any girl that he wanted…even the ones he that he wasn't attracted to. _

"_Ok, do I look an idiot to you? When the fuck am I ever going to get another chance at this shit? This, my friend, is on and poppin'." Parker unzipped her hoodie and sat it on the chair, then using the toe of her shoe, she flipped her heal out of the other shoe. As she carefully started to remove her clothes, she noticed that John was just standing there. "So…do you do it with your clothes on?"_

_He was slightly taken aback. Parker had shown confidence, but he didn't take her to be aggressive. For some reason he thought she would get shy at the last minute or suddenly embarrassed after seeing exactly how toned and fit that he was, but that didn't seem to be the case. "I just want to make sure you understand what this is before anything happens. I think you're really sweet and you're mad cool to talk to, but this is all this is gonna be. I don't wanna lead you on." _

"_Relax Johnny; I don't want to marry you or anything. I'm fine with just this." Parker didn't know the first thing about John Cena. Sure she knew what she read online and in magazines; she watched him every week on wrestling, but she didn't know the man. She didn't know his favorite color or his favorite food, nor did she care. It was a simple case of let me get mine, you'll get yours. And she was all for everybody getting got._

_John followed her lead and started to remove his Reeboks followed by his t-shirt. He couldn't help but to notice the strategic way Parker removed her own clothing; very carefully placing her shoes under the bed and her socks over the arm of the chair. It was almost as if she was stalling. "You want the lights off or something?" He wasn't sure why he asked her, but he didn't want to make this any more awkward then it was guaranteed to be. He didn't really want to see her naked; having to feel her would be hard enough._

"_Why, you got something you're trying to hide?" Parker raised her brow wondering why he would suggest that. "I know what I look like naked; I wanna see what you're working with." No matter how many times she had seen his chest on TV, it was nothing like seeing it two feet in front of her. Those fucking lights were staying on and if she had to get a spotlight to shine on the bed so she could get a better view, all the better._

_John laughed. This was definitely going to be interesting. Even this close to a potentially uncomfortable situation, Parker still had a sense of humor. He was determined he was going to treat her like any other woman he would spend the night with. He was going to make all of her dreams of him come true. He wasn't going to rush it either, or do the straight stick and move. If for no other reason, he was going to prove to himself and Randy that he wasn't stuck up._

_Parker felt John's hand on hers as he walked her over to the bed and sat, forcing her to stand between his opened legs. It was the moment of truth. She felt his lips gently brush hers and the cooler air of the room start to hit her stomach as he started to lift up her tank top. There was no amount of stomach sucking in or wearing black to appear smaller that could have shielded his eyes from what lied beneath. Parker always undressed herself in front of a man in a particular fashion. She always removed her shirt first, that way her pants would still cover how big her stomach was. And if the other person managed to catch a glimpse; she always wore a pretty bra so that would at least distract them from everything else. Then she would normally lie on the bed. Gravity had a shitty way of making things sag and at least being horizontal allowed the mattress to soak up some of gravity's cruel tricks. That wasn't happening with John; he appeared to be hell-bent on looking._

_The only real regret she had is that she didn't have on particularly sexy underwear; not that she owned any anyway. Sexy underwear, thongs included, just looked stupid on her. What the sense in wearing skimpy panties, when nine times out of ten, her stomach hung over the front of them? She would be the first to admit, she hadn't seen Muffy in years, unless standing in front of a mirror, lifting her stomach up so that she could shave counted. She never felt sexy in sexy underwear; it was too much of an effort. So what, if John would see her big draws? If he hurried up, he would see a whole lot more. She wasn't about to pass up this opportunity because she had chosen Just My Size over Frederick's of Hollywood and she doubted that John would either._

_John made it a point to look at her once he lifted her shirt from over her head. This was a once in a lifetime experience and he was really curious if she was everything she thought she was. With clothes on, she was a girl with a cute face, but that was about it. With her shirt off, she had improved to a face and a nice chest. Orton was right; she did have a nice rack. He happened to glance up at her face and noticed how she looked at him with no shame and that made him relax. If she wasn't embarrassed, he shouldn't be for her, but then he noticed the stretch marks on her arms and the way the three separate sets of rolls that started at her back gently sloped down to her sternum on either side. For a man that spent his life in the gym, he couldn't figure out how someone could let themselves get like that. _

_Parker decided to take pity on him. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to figure out how to get her bra undone. One thing about having a big chest was those cute little bras with the thin straps didn't work. She had to go for the big guns; those bras that had four to six clamps on the back to hold that sucker in place. And the back of her bra usually rested higher on her back because of the shear weight of her breasts pulled the cups down. Under-wire, schmunder-wire; bras had a mind of their own. She breathed a sigh of relief as soon as that bra came off and the girls were free. And did she care that her breasts weren't perky and didn't stand at attention? Hell no. They hung, because they were heavy and she was fat; it didn't change the fact that they looked great in a low cut shirt. She knew that she probably had a red ring under her breasts and under her arms from where the under-wire decided to dig into her skin all night, but, it was the price she had to pay so she wouldn't look like she had four arms. She couldn't help but to wonder what he thought about the dark patches of skin where her arms and sides touched or the ones under her breasts. That's what happens when you chafe; the skin color changes and there isn't anything you can do about it. But it was Parker and she fully accepted it._

_John kissed her again, this time with a little more intensity. He scooted toward the end of the bed, so that his chest touched hers. She was squishier than women he was use to being with, but her skin was incredibly soft and although he found her disproportionate, she still had the same distinct feel of a woman. Taking in a quick breath, John tucked his fingers inside the waistband of her jogging pants, bringing them down along with her underwear. He tried his best to ignore the imprint of the elastic waistband on her stomach. She definitely did look a lot different naked. At least with clothes on, her weight seemed to be distributed differently. Every roll and dimple wasn't noticeable, but naked; there wasn't anything she could hide. But when she gave him a confident smile, he ignored the fact that he could feel the dimples on the back of her thighs and the love handles where her waist ended and her butt began, as he ran his fingers up her legs and around to her backside, just like he would on a smaller woman._

"_A ruler?" He looked at the tattoo on the top of her thigh and raised his brow. Carefully he read the scripted letters underneath of the ruler. "You must be this big to get on the ride?"_

_Parker laughed out loud. "Drunk…21st birthday… long story." It wasn't like she could hide it anymore then she could hide the discoloration between her thighs from where they rubbed together, or her stretch marks, or her dimpled knees. This was Parker Sutton and she was sexy as hell._

"_It's twelve inches…who the fuck measures up to that?" _

"_I'm a big girl, I need a lot." She smiled at him, taking the time to gently trail her fingers from his neck to his shoulders. "But, I have been known to make a few exceptions." _

_She still couldn't believe that she had this fine ass man with this big ass body in her bed and it had been a hot minute since she had any. If she didn't pace herself, John was going to end up in traction. She let her hands travel the hard muscle around his shoulders before dropping them slowly down his chest. She noticed the way he closed his eyes when she did that. She was still standing between his legs and the fact that he was sitting wasn't going to get those short off. _

_John laid back when she pushed him and enjoyed the feeling of her hands trailing down his body. His head popped up when she aggressively tugged on the waist of his shorts and once she had them undone, she pulled them off of his legs. This was it; they were both naked and what happened next he didn't expect. He had just laid back and felt her hands on his thighs, the next thing he knew she was on to of him, kissing him slowly working her mouth around his throat and toward his chest. He remembered when she had asked, would you rather lay on a pillow or a pole? At that moment, a pillow didn't seem so bad._

John Cena found himself dressing with a smirk on his face. Parker was right; big girls could put it down. Everything was the same as being with a smaller girl. If anything, he found it to be more passionate; whether it was just Parker, he still didn't know. She took everything he had to give her and she even gave him some in return. She moved how he liked a woman to move and she did it in all of positions that he enjoyed the most. She gave great head and didn't whine and shit when he gripped her hair or verbally encouraged her, while she did it. But the thing he liked most was she was an active participant. She told him _exactly_ what she liked, how much she wanted and at what speed and depth that it should be done.

Parker was well sexed and John couldn't help but to feel a sense of pride that he gave her an experience that was just as memorable as the one that she gave him. Although he still didn't understand her confidence, he had to admit, big girls were highly underrated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy Orton trotted toward the bathroom naked. He needed to grab a shower and get on his way if he was going to make it to the airport on time. Still half asleep and paying no attention to the fact that the bathroom door was closed; he opened it and stepped inside.

"I thought you said it was 10 ½ inches." Parker turned around, leaned against the sink and smiled at Randy's nakedness. This had definitely been her best WWE experience ever!

Randy shrugged. "What? It's fucking cold in here…shrinkage." He watched as she pushed herself off of the sink and started toward the door to leave. "Just ask your girl; she can verify every inch." As she walked past him, he turned his head toward her.

Parker laughed. "I heard enough of how big you were last night. In fact, that's all I heard when I walked in." Avery had never been known to be quiet. There was a reason she lived off campus; too many people complained when she lived in the dorms.

"You could gain that knowledge first hand, if you like. You know, a shower will warm me right up." His eyes dropped immediately to her chest and he licked his lips. "I got a little bit of time before I have to leave. Although... you strike me as a woman that demands a lot of time. I would _definitely_ like to put in the work, no matter how long it takes. I can always take a later flight." That damn cocky smirk was on his face even at six o'clock in the morning.

Parker closed her eyes and shook her head as a huge smile spread across her face. "Didn't get enough of Avery last night?"

Randy shrugged. "Yeah…but it's amazing how when you aren't where you wanna be, it takes a little bit of the joy out of it." He gave her a knowing look. "Did you know that I waited up last night for you, hoping that maybe you or the girls might get lonely or something? But you didn't knock." He placed his hand on over his heart and poked out his lip. "I was hurt."

"I was taken care of, thank you. And I don't think Avery would have appreciated that."

"I knocked her ass out…she wouldn't have known shit." Randy, unashamed of his nakedness, turned back around and lifted the toilet seat and relieved himself. "What do you mean, you were taken care of?"

Parker caught him looking at her through the mirror. With a huge smile on her face, she shook her head and felt her fingers run over John's mark on her neck. "Nothing."

Randy shook, pulled down the handle on the toilet and turned to face her. "Cena?" He shook his head in disgust. "I really wish you wouldn't have done that." There was an honesty and sincerity in his voice when he spoke. Granted, he didn't know Parker, but that shit didn't sit well with him. Randy Orton was a dick; he was cocky bastard that thought all women should praise his beauty, but there were just some things that Randy didn't do. And knowing that John only slept with Parker because of bet that he was involved in, even though he didn't really think John would go through with it, made him feel like shit.

"Now look who's driving the bitter bus this morning."

With a shrug, he turned on the shower. "Like I said, it's a standing offer. Actually, it's standing, sitting, squatting…however you get down." He wasn't about to let her know how much the idea of her with Cena pissed him off. She was on cloud nine and he wasn't going to burst her bubble.

"You take rain checks?" Parker smiled when he nodded and winked at her. "Don't forget to put the toilet seat down."

Randy stood in the bathroom looking at the door as it closed. She seemed so happy, he didn't have the heart to let her know why John was with her and it's not like he would ever see her again, anyway. But still, that shit was fucked up and as soon as they were on their way to the airport, Randy was going to let John know just how fucked up it truly was.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: This chapter contains derogatory statements and harsh remarks. It is not my intention to offend anyone._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8

Parker sat at the kitchenette table absentmindedly dunking her tea bag. She couldn't wrap her mind around it; she had John Cena in her bed when there was no reason that he should have been there. Sure, she was cute, cocky and sassy, but still, she was 285 pounds. She wasn't exactly screaming 'sexy symbol', especially not compared to those ring rats that would have slit a throat or two to have been in her position(s) the night before. John Cena had fight the women off with a stick, so why did he pick her?

John was still so sweet before he left. He gave her a warm hug and told her that he enjoyed spending time with her. She had an amazing night, with an amazing man, who amazed her because he was still amazing in the morning. So if everything was so fucking amazing, why was it so suspect?

Parker wasn't a girl that listened to her insecurities. She still had them, she was human after all, but she didn't let them rule her life. Instead of sticking her head in the sand, she just held hers higher. She was determined to chart her own course, regardless of what other people thought. But it's what she thought in those quiet moments about the beautiful experience she shared with John that made her feel fat and ugly. He was a god and she was the fat girl. Sure it sounded good in stories and maybe it could work on the big screen, but in real life, that shit didn't happen.

"Hey." Avery stepped out of her room wearing the t-shirt that Randy was wearing the night before. Her auburn hair was all over her head and despite the slow, stiff way she moved, she looked like she had slept like a baby.

Parker looked her friend over and smiled. She had always wished that she could pull off that cute wearing your boyfriend's shirt thing that smaller girls did. But the harsh reality was she was usually bigger than most guys she had ever gone out with. There would be no borrowing of the shirts, traipsing around in her man's clothes and have them drape on her, like Randy's shirt did on Avery. Unless she found a guy that was bigger than her that wasn't going to happen; not that she was interested in that either. Two morbidly obese people together just looked stupid. Lord knows she gave people enough to talk about. She could just imagine what kind of cruel shit she would have to hear if she walked down the street on a big boy's arm. It was a double standard and she knew it, but it was just the way it was. "So…did you have a good night?"

Avery poured herself a cup of hot water and walked over to the table. Taking Parker's tea bag and sticking it in her own cup, she prepared her favorite; weak tea. "Oh my God, Parker! Randy is fucking amazing."

Though Parker didn't have first hand knowledge of how amazing he was, she got to see how amazing he looked. She doubted that he wasn't anything less than immaculate. "So tell me the truth…how big is he?"

"Let me just say this; I want to marry his dick. Fuck the man; I only want the dick… and maybe his tongue." She carefully wrapped the string of the teabag around her spoon to drain it. Holding the cup to her lips, she blew a steady stream of air over the top. "I'm telling you; he's hung like a horse, has a tongue like a snake, he's built like a pack mule and he fucks like a rabbit. That man is the whole fucking Wild Kingdom. They should have his ass on the Discovery Channel or some shit." Avery's voice quivered as she recounted just how incredible Randy was.

"Yeah…I kinda heard how perfect he was. I thought you got that whole howling thing under control."

Avery smirked around her cup. "I thought so too, but his dick is phenomenal! I swear I think it knocked my filling out of my fucking tooth." She put down her cup and laughed. "And I know that I won't be able to shit for at least a week. My ass is burning right now."

"Ok, TMI." Parker usually loved to hear about Avery's escapades, but she did have the tendency to give her way too many details.

"And he's freaky as a motherfucker. He likes to watch everything. All night, we were in front of the mirror. I don't know, maybe he wanted to see how good he looked while he was doing it…and let me tell you, he looked fucking fantastic. Did you know I have a mole on my ass? I found that shit out last night."

"So are you still all in love?" Parker still didn't fully understand Avery's attraction to Randy, although it made a more sense now. He was cute and flirty, but he was cocky. Maybe it was because Parker was too, that made her less than enthusiastic about the idea of sex with him. The two of them would probably kill each other if they ever hooked up.

"Nah, I think I'm over it now; his dick is just way too big. I'm a small girl, if I had that shit on a regular basis, I'd have a serious stank walk. Don't get me wrong…he was all that I thought he'd be and more, but I think I'll stick with the regular meal; I'm not ready for the super size just yet. Besides, did you see Jeff Hardy last night? Jesus, he's hot. And that little southern drawl…I wonder if he likes to dress up like a farmer." If nothing else, Avery was a girl with a short attention span. She changed men, like people changed underwear. "What the fuck is that?" She noticed Parker's neck when she threw her head back with laughter. She knew damn well what it was, but she wanted Parker to tell her. "What did you do last night?"

"Johnny!" She squealed like a school girl. There was no amount of logic that could explain it, but that didn't stop her from giggling when she thought about it.

"You high priced whore! You fucked Cena? He put his fucking mark on you?" Avery walked over to Parker and grabbed her chin, pushing her head back to examine the mark. "I've been sitting here for five minutes and you're just telling this shit? I want details bitch, all of the horny details. Don't skip anything."

Parker turned her head and smiled at her best friend. "I'm not telling you anything." She folded her arms across her chest as she tried to stand her ground.

"Oh come on, Park." Avery whined pulling the chair up closer to Parker. "Please? I'll tell you more about Randy."

"You're gonna do that anyway, even if I don't want to hear it."

"You're right. Ok…just tell me, does he have a big dick?" Avery was many things, but subtle wasn't one of them. "Is it bigger than it is in those pictures? Because you know, I kinda thought he was sporting wood in those shots."

"Leave me alone, Avery."

"Oh hell no. You fucked one of the hottest guys in the WWE and you're trying to be all tight lipped and shit. I bet you a dollar to a donut that your lips were anything but tight last night." If there was one thing Avery could do, it was read Parker like a book. "You blew him, didn't you? Did you choke, or did you go all deep throat? Did he talk and shit, because Randy wouldn't shut the fuck up. Oh my God…tell me. I'm dying here!"

If Parker could've toned down her smile, maybe she could talk. But just thinking about it made her feel all giddy inside. "He was so sweet, Ry-Ry. We hung out last night; we went to Crazy John's…"

"You took him to Crazy John's? The idea was for those guys to think we have some class, not broadcast that we're from fucking Highlandtown." She shook her head at Parker's choice of fine dining, but she was still most interested in the story. "So what happened next?"

"We talked, walked around the Harbor…then came back here." That was all Parker was giving up.

"What's with this gentle courting shit? I don't give a fuck about that. I wanna know what positions he had you in and did you make him say your name." Avery nodded suspiciously, at the way Parker fixed her eyes on the ceiling and started to whistle. "So you put a hurtin' on him, right? You should've made that fucker beg for laughing with that asshole, Charlie Haas."

Parker knew that came with the territory. She was often the butt of jokes and people always laughed. Hell, she laughed most times too. Laughing at herself took some of the sting out of other people's words. "He wasn't like that at all; he was so sweet. And this morning, he hugged me and told me he had a nice time. I swear he's like something out of fairytale."

"Yeah…the Brother's Grim." She mumbled to herself. Although Avery was happy for Parker, she was a little suspicious of John. Maybe telling him off at the table had something to do with his change of heart. Not that it mattered now. Parker was happy and that's all Avery cared about. "I told you, no one can resist the Dynamic Duo. We kick ass. We put that shit down, B-more style." She high-fived her best friend, but noticed the sad look on her face. "What's wrong? You should be floating around this place. You fucked Cena!" She pushed her on the arm to try to raise her excitement.

Parker knew that she was right and she was happy, there was no mistaking that. But still, there was something that wouldn't let her completely enjoy it. "I am. It's just…why me? I mean, he could have his pick of women to be with. Why did he pick me?"

Avery didn't hesitate with her answer. "Because you're a supermodel. You and me…we're young, we're hot, we're sexy; fuck what you heard. And I don't care what my cup size or your scale says…those boys know the good shit when they see it." She stood up and kissed Parker on the cheek. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna put my sore, sexy ass in the shower. I swear I'm gonna need a colonoscopy; I think he broke some shit." She padded her way to the bathroom and yelled over her shoulder. "We gotta check out soon. I'm taking us out to lunch. We got a lot to celebrate. Oh and you should take the sheets as a souvenir. I already packed mine in my over night bag."

"You're stealing the sheets?"

"Hell yeah. I stole Randy's shirt and his cell phone number, too. I'm on a roll." There was no shame in Avery's game. Although she lacked a couth, Parker wouldn't trade her for the world. "When he was in the shower, I called my cell phone from his. Now that I have his number, I'll be able to stalk him, wherever he goes and hopefully spy on Jeff Hardy in the process. I told you, if he valued his shit, he wouldn't leave it around me." Wiggling her eyebrows, Avery closed the bathroom door behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah…well you're still an asshole." Randy Orton pushed his baseball cap further down on his head as he walked through BWI airport. He had successfully bitched at John for the entire forty minute drive and he wasn't stopping just because they had reached their destination. He didn't care what excuses John had for himself; it all sounded like a bunch of bullshit to him.

John was fed up. He didn't see where he did anything wrong. He won the bet and Randy was obviously salty about it. "If you wanted to be with her, why the fuck were you all up on the girl I wanted?"

"Because that's what the fuck I do. I see ass, I go after it. It just so happens that chick Avery was waving hers in my face. She wasn't interested in you. But that shit with Parker…that was a fucking whore move." Randy and John had been known to argue at length over the stupidest things. It was one of the downfalls of traveling with your best friend. They knew each other entirely too well, they grated on each other's nerves and the little idiosyncrasies shared between them made their relationship that much more irritating.

As they made their way to the Delta terminal, Jeff immediately shook his head when he heard the two men's voices approaching him from behind. It wasn't like he nor Charlie hadn't ever heard an Orton and Cena argument before and if nothing else, he found them extremely entertaining.

"You're just mad that Avery didn't want your stale ass. But you ain't have to carry that girl to left like that. You did that shit just to spite me…didn't you?" Randy flopped down in the chair and stretched his legs in front of him.

"What are y'all fighting about now?" Jeff looked between John and Randy and tried to stifle his laugh. It wasn't even eight in the morning and he could already count the pulse rate in the vein jumping on Randy's neck.

"This bitch." Randy rolled his eyes at John. "He fucked that girl, Parker."

A huge grin spread on Charlie's face. "Ha ha…that's what the fuck I'm talking about. Pay up." He held out his hand to collect his winnings from Jeff. "I knew you would fuck her."

Randy looked at Charlie with utter contempt. "You don't think that shit was wrong? He fucked that girl on a bet. She was feeling him."

"Are you mad because I hit it, or because you didn't?" John turned in his chair to face Randy. "You can't have everybody, Orton. The world don't revolve around you. You tried to get some ass and that girl wasn't giving you no play. Besides, you fucked the fine one. What the fuck is your problem?"

"I didn't fuck her friend because of a damn bet; that's my problem. And what makes Avery fine? Is it because she's all of two pounds? Shit, my balls weigh more than she does." Randy leaned in and looked John in the eye. "What do you think it's like for Parker? She's a big girl and I'm sure she's taken shit because of it all of her life. I don't care how she comes off, that shit bothers her; it has to. You made her dream come true…she got to spend the night with John fucking Cena. Maybe just for once in her life, she felt like her weight didn't matter. But it did, didn't it? You only fucked her to win and to see if you get it up, without throwing up. That's some crass ass shit, man."

John sat back in his seat, quiet. He hadn't really put it in perspective like that. At the time, he knew it was a bet, but on the same token, he enjoyed himself. Parker knew there were no strings attached and she didn't question his motives. She was down for it. And even if Randy was right, Parker didn't seem to mind.

"What are you, a chubby chaser now?" Charlie counted his earnings and stuffed his half into his pocket. "You don't give a fuck about some fat bitch. She probably ate that shit up because nobody wants her fat ass. It's not like she was gonna get a better offer. Shit...if anything, Cena took one for the team. I damn sure wouldn't have fucked her and neither would you. I seen you do some foul shit before, Orton. But even you wouldn't have reduced yourself to that."

If Randy hadn't just gotten back from his latest suspension for his anger, more than likely he would have stole Charlie in the mouth. "I might do a lot of raunchy shit, but I don't use people. I don't play on people's emotions or use their insecurities for my personal gain. There ain't no hidden agendas with me; what you see is what you get." Randy found himself angry with Charlie at the moment for suggesting that John should have been praised for his actions. "I don't give a fuck that slept with her; I just don't like how that shit went down. And for the record, I would have gladly spent the night with her. And I wouldn't have needed a fucking bet to do it."

"You say that shit because you didn't have to be in the chubby girl's bed." Charlie refused to believe that Randy would have even given her the time of day. "And all that flirting and shit you did last night, so she wouldn't feel so ugly compared to her friend. What the fuck was that about? How was that any different then what Cena did?"

"Maybe he _was_ interested… she was cute. Why is it so hard to believe that somebody could actually be attracted to her?" Jeff couldn't understand Charlie's adversity to this woman whose only sin was that she was overweight.

"Because she's a fucking porker."

Jeff held his hand out to stop Randy from answering Charlie. Ignorance like his did not need to be entertained. Turning to Cena, Jeff regarded the situation. "You didn't make it seem like you were just settling, did you? Cause that ain't right. She was a nice girl."

"No…I'll tell you what he did." Randy interrupted, feeling his dander rise again. "He talked to her, got her to open to him, and when she felt comfortable, he made it seem like he was interested. You always do that shit. If you wanted to bone, you should have just said that, not play the 'I'm such a nice guy' role. It's just fucked up that you made that girl think she was special, when you really thought she was fucking freak show."

Jeff looked at Randy and considered how angry he was. It's not like John and Randy didn't pull girls every night. All of them did it; they all had their own ways of getting women in bed. But to Jeff's knowledge, this was the first time that Randy was ever upset about it. "You like her, don't you?"

Randy shrugged with an attitude. "I don't really know her. But I _do_ know that shit ain't right." He looked over at John and glared. "Did you see how fucking happy she was this morning? You're a dick."

John stood up and threw his hands in the air. "I'm done with this shit. I ain't arguing with you over some girl that I ain't never gonna see again. If you were interested, you should have made a move. And if you wanted to promise her fucking rainbows and butterflies, maybe you shouldn't have been fucking her friend. The shit is over…it's dead and stinking. You lost, fucking deal with it." As he walked past Charlie's outstretched hand, holding his split of the bet money, John shook his head. It wasn't worth it. He had enjoyed his time in Baltimore and once he was on that plane, he wasn't looking back. He didn't regret anything he did and not even Randy was going to change that.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: If there are any typos or missed words, my apologies…my editor is busy and she hasn't been able to get my chapters back to me. I've been sitting on this one since I started this story…this is actually the first chapter I wrote for the story and I am dying to get it up! I am interested to know what you think about the shift in the story and in the mentalities._

_Finally, I spent about 2 hours listening to that interview over and over to get the dialogue, verbatim. The transcripts from the Howard Stern Show were used without permission. _

_Again, I'm not trying to make anyone mad at Cena, this is how I felt when I listened to it; it broke my heart for the girl. And for those who have asked is it real...yes it is; that's the sad part about it.

* * *

_

Chapter 9

The traffic on Charles Street was unusually heavy, especially for this time of night. It seemed like every car was moving at a snail's pace; for all intents and purposes, Charles Street was nothing more than a giant parking lot. It was a good thing that Avery was already at Parker's apartment and was able to set the timer on the VCR. Otherwise, this night would have been really shitty.

Parker glanced over at the clock on the radio. It was already after ten and she knew that she had missed the Howard Stern show. Not that she was a fan of Howard or anything, but, she had been waiting for this particular show for three weeks. John Cena was going to be Howard Stern's guest.

It had been a little over a month since that one incredible night and still the mere mention of his name, brought a smile to her face. It was more than just him being sexy and sweet…it was even more to it than them sleeping together. John Cena had confirmed what she had always believed; despite her weight, she was still desirable.

Parker had hooked up many times before, but the majority of her hook ups had been with black men. For some reason, her weight didn't seem to play that big of an issue with them. They seemed to like the fact that she was "thick"; maybe it was a cultural thing. And even though she could get laid, she never seemed to cross over to that "girlfriend" status. It wasn't as bad as it seemed and Parker didn't dwell on it. She still had fun and managed to get a few good ones out every now and then. But, there was always a part of her that wondered; what was it about her that completely turned off white guys? John was the first one in ages that gave her the time of day; unless of course she counted Randy. And, he was so far off of her bullshit meter that she couldn't tell if he was serious or not. It felt good to know that she wasn't undesirable to an entire race, even if it was only for one night.

Finally, the traffic started to pick up and before long, she was wheeling Avery's car in front of her apartment complex. With some difficulty, Parker managed to grab her backpack, library books and the box of Papa John's Pizza, before closing the car door with her hip. After a brief struggle with the outside door, she made her way up to the second floor and stood outside of her apartment. There was no way she would be able to use her key, so instead she kicked the door with her foot, hoping that Avery would answer.

"Hey." Avery greeted her friend, reaching over to take the pizza box and a few books out of her hands.

Parker grunted, dropping the rest of the items on the table by the door. "Sorry, I'm late. That stupid study group went over. Then I had to go to the library..." She walked over to her bedroom and kicked her shoes inside before returning to the living room. "You taped it right?" She watched Avery nod. "You didn't watch it yet, did you?"

Avery shrugged and refused to make eye contact.

"Avery! We were supposed to watch it together." She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out two paper plates and two plastic cups. "Oh well, you're just gonna have to sit through it again." Parker was a little annoyed, but she was too excited to pay much attention. "The pizza's probably cold now, but I can pop it in the oven."

Avery shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"What's wrong with you?" Parker raised her brow and shrugged when Avery dismissed her question. "So…what are you waiting for? Crank that baby up."

"It really wasn't that good." Avery stood stoically with her eyes fixed on the small spot on Parker's carpet. She wasn't about to tell Parker about the interview. It was her job, as her best friend, to protect Parker. "Let's just watch a movie or something."

"Have you bumped your head, for real this time? Johnny was on Stern and you want me to watch a fucking movie? Did I say that shit when you made me sit through _all _of the fucking Hardy Show episodes?" Parker walked over to her television and grabbed the remote. "No I didn't. And, you know how much Matt Hardy's voice gets on my nerves and he talks all the fucking time. Now, sit your narrow ass down and let's do this."

This was going to be ugly and she had to try to stop it. Avery took the remote from Parker's hand and held it firmly in her own. "Park…John Cena's an asshole. I really don't want you to watch that."

Why was Avery acting like that? What could John have possibly said that would make her want Parker to miss it, when she knew how much she crushed on that man? "Give me the remote, Avery."

"Please, Park…let's just do something else."

Parker could feel the panic start to run through her. John must have said something pretty shady to make Avery act like this. "What the fuck is your problem? Give me the damn remote."

Reluctantly Avery handed it over and sat quietly on the end of the couch. She knew what John said and if she could have, she would have shielded Parker from it. But knowing Parker the way she did, there was no way in hell that was going to happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John was so beautiful. He was wearing camouflage shorts and an army green T-shirt. He was being himself; witty, funny, and sexy. There was no reason that Avery should've tried to deny Parker of this feast for her senses. The line of questioning from Howard Stern ranged from John's weight lifting history to groupies on the road. It was at that topic that Parker's ears perked up. Although she knew he was probably getting laid by a different girl every night, she was still interested in his sexual behaviors.

It wasn't until Howard Stern asked one question, did Parker understand why Avery didn't want her to watch. _"Would you ever do a fat chick?" _Parker felt her heart start to pick up rhythm as the smile on her face slowly started to slide away.

"_Absolutely. Believe it or not, there was an instance not to long ago, where I hit the 280 mark."_ As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Parker felt hers go dry. She couldn't believe that he had just put her on blast like that. And though he didn't name names, she knew damn well, he was talking about her.

She sat her plate of pizza on the coffee table; suddenly she didn't have an appetite. She watched as Howard Stern raised his eyebrows and his mouth hung open. _"You banged a chick…wait, let me get this; International Wrestling Superstar, John Cena, took home a 280 pound chick?"_

"_She took me home. I didn't take her home…"_ Was he doing this for ratings? Parker had only watched Howard Stern on a handful of occasions, but she knew he was a shock jock. He asked embarrassing questions, trying to make his guests look like they were as much of an asshole as he was. And right now, Stern was succeeding because, John was looking like a bigger asshole every second that she watched.

"Let's turn this off." Avery's voice tore Parker's gaze from the television. She knew it was only going to get worse and she really didn't want to sit through listening to that bastard talk about doing her best friend greasy, one more time. "Please, Parker?"

"No." Parker was mortified, but she couldn't turn away. No matter how excited she had been about sleeping with John, there was always something that didn't feel right to her. Now it was time to validate that little voice in the back of her mind.

"_Were you attracted to her?" _Just the shear look of disgust on Howard's face was enough to bring a sting to Parker's eyes.

"_Absolutely and it was a great experience_."

Howard Stern wasn't giving up and Parker sat there like she was watching an accident happen. She didn't want to look, but she couldn't turn away. _"Did she have a nice face?"_

Parker could feel the bile in her stomach start to rise. She knew what John was going to say, but it didn't stop her from praying that he would prove her wrong. _"Uh…she had a nice smile." _She wasn't going to cry, not over this. She had heard that all of her life. Why should John Cena have been any different?

"_Why did you do that? I don't understand."_ The more Stern talked, the sicker Parker felt. She knew he wasn't going to stop; not until she felt like the fattest, ugliest, most insignificant, piece of shit on the entire fucking planet. And judging by the way this conversation was going, it wouldn't take that long for that to happen.

"_Well, first it was a challenge set out by the entire roster. It was a thing like they were like, ' You won't do it'. I'm pretty polite and respectful to everybody and there was a moment and then she walked away and the boys were like, 'You aren't gonna do it'. So I said, 'I would do it'. And it wasn't like, tail tucked between my legs or anything, I said I was gonna do it and I was gonna enjoy it. And it was a great night."_ A dare…she was a fucking dare? Parker had been many things, a pity fuck, an experiment, a secret; but she had never been a dare. That was a new one and just when she thought she had heard it all. John Cena managed to make the best night of her life, her worst fucking mistake, in a matter of minutes.

"_What was great about it? So… when a 280 pound woman takes off her clothes, that has to be a shock-a-roo." _Howard Stern wouldn't let up. He had done his job. He made John look like a dick and made Parker feel like shit, what else was there? How much more was she supposed to take? Didn't they think that maybe the grotesque, 280 pound woman that they were talking about might actually be listening? Even though she knew that Stern didn't give a fuck, she had hoped that John would.

"_Howard, it was lights on… everything was good, no lights off. And it wasn't like I'm gonna do it and get out. It was a great experience."_ Parker cringed at the way John said it was a great experience; like he had just gone to Europe for the first time or something. It was sex; he wasn't a virgin…it wasn't his first time doing it. But the first time being a big girl, catapulted her in to the 'experience' category. She wasn't an experience; she was a fucking human being with feelings that he was tap dancing all over.

"_When she took her clothes off, did you see the fat and was it jiggling?"_ Parker could feel Avery's hand touch her arm, when Stern asked that question. But she wouldn't turn around to face her. She had always been tough around Avery…she was the strong one that didn't give into people's talk. If she would have faced Avery, her face would have told her that people's words hurt; they hurt a lot.

Parker didn't want to hear John's answer. But at this point, what more could he possibly say to make her feel any worse? _"I saw a whole lot of woman."_

"_Did she blow you?"_ Parker didn't have any regrets about her night with Cena before, but now she wished she could take it all back. She could almost, _almost_, excuse his behavior and chalk it up to him just being a man. But not now…there was no way.

Then John answered, making her heart sink a little further in her chest. _"Absolutely." _

"_I bet it was good, because she was grateful."_ She was grateful to be sucking his cock? What the fuck did Howard Stern think she was? She wasn't Jabba the Hut…she was a fucking medical student, she was a daughter, she was a woman. Parker was a fan of a man that she thought she had made a brief connection with. She wasn't fucking grateful.

"_It was great." _Parker could no longer decide if she was more pissed at Howard Stern's questions or at John for answering them. He talked about her as if they didn't share a conversation before hand. He was acting like she was this lonely desperate girl that he took pity on and made her day by letting her give him a blowjob. She had never felt so used or degraded in her life.

"_So… she blew you… then you entered her." _Oh God. It was bad enough that they were putting her business out in the streets, but now he talked about her as if she were a side show attraction. This was supposed to be an interview promoting the DVD, not about the night that John Cena spent with the gargantuan fat girl.

"_Absolutely."_ And damn John Cena to hell for lying to her, for making her believe for one second that he was different…that he had a soul.

"_Did you have to lift up the flaps of skin to get to the vagina?" _As soon as Parker heard those words come from Howard Stern's mouth, she felt the first hot tears roll down her face. And to add insult to injury, all of the people in the studio were laughing, including John.

"_You gotta know your way around."_ People had always laughed at Parker, but it never hurt as bad as when John did it. She was infatuated with him. She gave herself to him and he did her dirty. There wasn't anything she could do to prove herself to the world anymore. Fuck the world; they all had the same idea about her. And if they didn't, John Cena just told them what they should think.

Avery took the remote from Parker's hand and pointed it at the television. "Park...let's turn it off."

"No…I wanna hear this." Parker's voice was low, but she was determined to hear everything that John said and thought about her. She just needed to hear it all to satisfy her morbid curiosity. Maybe if she listened long enough, she would understand why she was so disgusting. Maybe he could enlighten her as to why the thought of being with her was just a fucking joke. Maybe he would have the pearls of wisdom to explain to her why she should hate herself as much as the rest of the world hated her appearance. Avery wasn't turning off that television, not until Parker understood why she was anything less than beautiful.

"_How many times did you bang the fat chick?"_ Parker didn't even have a name. She was now known to the world as 'the fat chick'. Howard didn't ask John more questions about the two strippers John had talked about earlier or his six girl orgy. No, he was only interested in what happened when John was with a lard ass, because really, that's all people cared about. He could have fucked a paraplegic and it wouldn't have sparked as many questions as being with her did.

"_Believe it or not, I had an hour and half before I had to catch a flight. We just kinda went at it and then I caught the flight."_ Parker knew she was going to be sick at any minute. Not only did he embarrass her, but now, he was blatantly lying. It wasn't a hit and split, kind of deal. They had several encounters that night. But, he couldn't let the world know that he got off being with her, could he? He had an image to uphold and saying that a fat bitch made him cum, repeatedly, would make him look like less of a man. And really, who would believe that she could keep him with a hard on, with all of her globs of fat hanging all over the place? Her cellulite laden thighs couldn't have been inviting to him…that's why he spent so much time between them, right? And her grotesque stomach didn't turn him on…but he didn't seem to mind shooting all over it, did he? And her breasts, which were probably more fat than mammary, they weren't attractive either…that's why his hands and mouth couldn't get enough of them, wasn't it?

"_Did you give her your number?"_ Now why would he do that? Howard made it perfectly clear that Parker was subhuman, why would he even suggest that John would want anything more to do with this whale of a woman? It was a joke after all, right? She was just a dare…and somehow, she knew it was more than that. If money wasn't on the line, she would have been surprised. There was no reason that he would want to sleep with her unless it was to get something more than Parker out of the deal.

Parker hadn't even noticed that the tears were now streaming down her face, or that she was trembling with an angry sob. Time was standing still as she listened to the man of her dreams bring every one of her insecurities to life. _"It wasn't time for all of that."_

"_Walk in the door and walk out..."_ Howard had such a smug tone to his voice; as if that's the way John, or any man for that matter, was supposed to treat fat girls. Fat people don't have feelings…they have fat. Their weight has eaten up every emotion inside of them and you can say or do whatever you want because they can't chase you…fat people don't run. They would just eat a gallon of ice cream and few dozen Kripsy Kremes and all would be right with the world again.

"_No it wasn't like that. It was like, 'Look, I'm coming up to your room…'" _It was another fucking lie. John and Parker spent hours together talking and getting to know each other before anything happened. Now she wished she hadn't bothered. She probably wouldn't have felt so bad if she didn't pour her heart out to him before hand.

"_Did you go down on the fat girl?"_

"_No."_ John's answer didn't hurt as much as the face that he made. It looked like the idea of it was going to make him sick. It was fine for him to dig around in her pussy, but to share something remotely as intimate as what Stern suggested, was out of the question. Sucking his dick was a privilege, he had been more than generous; there was no way he was going to entertain the thought of returning the favor to Parker.

"_Fuck that…"_ Parker heard that comment from some random person in the studio. They all had the same impression of her. She was one woman; she couldn't fight the world and frankly, she was tired of trying.

"_It wasn't like fuck that. It just wasn't in the cards that night." _John had a cocky smirk on his face that would have put Randy Orton's to shame.

Parker had enough. The room was spinning and her head pounded and if she listened to anymore, she was definitely going to be sick. She had to let it out…all of the hurt, the betrayal, the embarrassment, the feeling fucking stupid… all of it. It had to come out or it was going to eat her up inside. Without saying anything, she slowly got off the couch and walked into her bedroom, clicking the door quietly behind her. She knew that Avery would be knocking at any minute, but at that moment, she just needed to be alone.

John Cena had managed to hurt her more than anybody ever did and for what reason? Parker hadn't done anything to him. Her only mistake was that she was fat, which she could change if she really wanted to. But he had done something to her; he was a fucking prick that crushed her and there wasn't anything that could be done about that.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Ok…here it is. I hope that you all realize this is a FICTIONAL story; with the last chapter some interesting things were brought to my attention. I decided to use the interview from the Stern show, only to play up what my character was going through. I used his words, but if you listened to the interview you might have noticed that John's tone wasn't malicious. I used my creative license to paint a picture by having the character react to what he said, which I thought was more important than the words that came out of his mouth. Had I made Avery and Parker find it funny, I wonder if people would have been less "angry" about the interview. _

_Again…I'm not writing this story to piss people off or turn them against Cena. This is a story about what it's like to be a fat girl and how the world reacts to you…it's not about the Howard Stern interview. I used that interview to build on an idea that I wanted to explore. Just as with anything, I was bias in the parts of the interview that I chose to disclose, because I was creating a mood. It was imagery…_

_Perhaps I wasn't responsible by making that clear to begin with and for that I apologize. I've never had a topic hit home with so many people and I understand that it sometimes it gets hard to separate fact from fiction, especially when it's intertwined with a true-to-life experience. But again, this is fiction; I'm making this shit up as I go along. I don't want to start a Pro-fat Anti-Cena army….that's not what I'm after. I just wanted to write a story…it's fiction; it's supposed to be fun._

_With that, I am humbled and touched that so many of you have reviewed and shared your stories with me. You continue to amaze me with your loyalty to this story and the fact that you can totally feel Parker, blows my mind. You will never know how much that means to me. _

_Xoxoxo-Shanny

* * *

_

Chapter 10

Parker stood at the foot of her bed, hating the fact that her mattress had a permanent dent in it from her weight. Of all the things she could have been thinking about, she wondered how sturdy the mattress coils would have been if she was one hundred and fifty pounds lighter. And it didn't matter how expensive her pillow top mattress had been, it suffered the same fate as all the others. She was fat and every facet of her life reflected it.

She looked over at the Word Life poster on her wall, while roughly running the back of her hand over her nose. How dare he? No one forced him to spend the night with her. She wanted to leave, she was ready to call it a night, but he asked her to stay. _He _was the one that kissed her and invited himself back to her room. All of this shit was his fault; all of it. So why did he go on a national radio show and put it all out there? And though it didn't make sense, she couldn't help but to wonder; was he right? Was the distain and disregard for her humanity warranted because of how she looked? It didn't make sense to her, but the rest of the world seemed to think it. With numbers like that stacked against her, surely, she was the one in the wrong.

Parker walked over to the full length mirror hanging on her closet door. So many times before she had looked at her reflection in that mirror and loved what she saw. That mirror told her things about herself that the rest of the world didn't see. That mirror saw more than a fat girl; it saw her as a gift…someone that would one day make a beautiful wife and mother, a well respected doctor and a person that anyone would be proud to know. But when she looked in it this time, all it told her was what she had always feared. Her trusty mirror had turned on her too. The mirror lied and had been lying to her for years. It didn't show her the reflection of beauty that she needed to see, it only showed a short, dumpy, fat girl and that image broke her heart.

"I am body beautiful." Parker whispered to her reflection ignoring the quivering in her voice. She needed her reflection to hear it, so the image before her would transform back into the body image that she had grown accustomed to. But that didn't happen. Instead peeking back at her was a blobbed mess of dimples, rolls, fat and cellulite; no wonder John and Howard Stern had such a fucking field day. For the first time in her life, Parker saw herself as everybody else did and it was overwhelming. She dropped her head forward, as the tears rolled and her shoulders shook with each painful gasp that she made.

"Park…" Avery gently placed her hand on Parker's shoulder. Her heart broke for her friend and she knew that there really wasn't much that she could do to comfort her.

"Don't." Parker stepped around Avery. The last thing she wanted was Avery's pity. She had never broken down in front of Avery before. She never let Avery know that she had secretly filed away every cruel taunt and joke that she heard about her weight in the back of her mind and that right now every one of them was ringing in her ears with stereophonic clarity.

"They're in Delaware right now. We could be up there in an hour…" Taking in a deep breath, Avery moved over to the bed behind her friend. It wasn't like Parker to sit with her back to her, but she didn't let that stop her. "Let's go, let's settle this shit. Don't let him win." Avery wrapped her arms around Parker's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. "I know what you're going through and we need to set the record straight. I know he hurt you, but don't you let him change how you feel about you. Honey, he's not worth it."

Just looking at Avery's slender hands resting on her stomach, made it that much more prominent to Parker. She was suddenly embarrassed to have her friend touch her fat. "You don't know what's this is like, Avery. You can't possibly know. Just leave it alone." She removed Avery's hands from her and scooted away.

"Hello? This is me you're talking to. You slept with a guy that didn't deserve you. He used you, he lied to you…don't tell me I don't know what that's like. I go through that shit almost every fucking day." Avery could feel the sting of tears in her own eyes. Her heart ached for Parker because she had been there before and she never wanted Parker to know what that felt like. "Why do you think I go through guys so fast? It's not like I want to. Most of the time it's not my choice not to see a guy again. I know what it's like to hear about all of the skanky shit you did the next day, while he's fucking dogging you out to his friends and laughing about it, and they're planning on passing you through the group of them. I know exactly what it's like to think you're special, only to find out that you were a fucking joke."

Just hearing that Avery realized how much of a joke she really was, pissed Parker off more. But, her anger was misdirected; it no longer mattered who was on the receiving end of it. And though she wished it could've have been John, he wasn't there, so Avery would have to do. "What do you know about being a joke, Avery? Look at you…you're perfect! You're beautiful, you're funny, you're skinny and guys fucking love you…"

"And I'm easy and a good lay." Avery finished the sentence with the words that she heard from the guys she dated. They were all the same; they were just like John Cena. "I'm not perfect, Parker, and you of all people should know that. I hate the way I look, but I don't mind it so much because you don't see me like that. Just like I don't see you as a fat girl..."

"Oh give me a fucking break, will you? You fucked the biggest whore in the wrestling world, but I didn't hear him go on national radio and tell the world that he fucked a chick still wearing a training bra!" Parker bolted off of the bed and glared at her friend. "And, I'm so sick and fucking tired of hearing about how small your chest is! Don't you dare compare that shit to what I'm going through! That shit's not important. If you're so damn unhappy about your tit size, buy a fucking pushup bra or get a fucking boob job! You can fix what's wrong with you...I can't fix this, Avery!"

Avery was startled by Parker's outburst. Avery was always the emotional one; she'd never seen Parker act like that before. She had known Parker since the seventh grade and in all of twenty minutes, ten years worth of self-esteem and friendship seemed to mean nothing to her. "You're right…I don't understand about your weight issues. I don't know what it's like to be fat, but I can tell you what it's like to be this fucking skinny and having people think I'm fucking anorexic. And don't you dare tell me how I feel about myself isn't just as important! We all have shit with us, Park; but it's how we handle it that makes us Supermodels. _You_ of all people should know that."

"Fuck being a Supermodel! It's just a bunch of bullshit anyway." Parker was convinced at that of these years she had been living a lie. There was no great supermodel code and the body beautiful was just a fucking song. It didn't mean anything, not when all of _them_ constantly told her that it didn't. "If your tits are your biggest problem, then you got off lucky. Your tit size isn't going to stop you from being a teacher. Why do you think I bust my ass so hard in school? I have to be at the top of my game, because I know when I get out; I'm going to have doors closing in my face because of the way I look. What hospital is gonna want me? No one wants a fat doctor…and what right do I have to tell a patient to lose weight, if I won't do it? You don't understand shit…this isn't just my weight or my size; this is my fucking life…it's my prison."

"What the hell are you talking about? The only prison you have is the one that you're allowing John fucking Cena to build for you. Since when do you let a motherfucker decide what you're worth? You are the baddest bitch I know. You don't give a fuck what people think. You do your thing and fuck everyone else." Avery ran an angry hand through her hair as she studied the path a tears running down Parker's face. "You're strong and independent…you're my fucking role model."

"Fucking save that sucking up bullshit; I'm tired of being your everything! I'm always the one to tell you how great you are. I'm the one with all of the fucking advice. I'm the one that bails your ass out of every fucking thing and I'm fucking sick of it! I can't always there to hold your fucking hand, not when I need mine held right now. I don't wanna be your role model. I just want you to be my fucking friend and let me feel like shit for a little while. Is that too much to ask, you needy bitch?" Parker didn't mean any of the words that she said, but she was angry and damn it felt good to be pissed off at something. "I guess it is, isn't it? I'm always there for you…I let you do what you need to so you can get over whatever the fuck you've fucked up this time. But, what about me, Avery? When the fuck have you ever been there for me? You think that I don't know that the only reason why you hang out with me is because I make you look better? Nobody notices your tits when you're standing next to the fat girl."

"Who the fuck are you talking to? If you ever say some shit like that to me again, we are not friends. I know you're hurting right now and I'm trying Park…but I don't know what else to do. I have never seen you like this before. And I refuse to believe that all the years I've known you and all the times you told me how fabulous we were, were a fucking lie." Avery could feel herself growing angry with the way Parker was just giving up. She was letting him win and that shit wasn't flying with her. "Why are you letting him have so much power over you? Fuck that motherfucker! Who the fuck is he anyway?"

Parker shook her head in frustration. She was tired of this conversation and there was no way that Avery would truly be able to understand. "He's them, Avery! He's every fucking person outside of this room that fucking sees me! I've been dealing with _them all _of my fucking life. I'm tired of fighting!"

"You aren't fighting at all! You're fucking giving up. Instead of getting all pissy with me, you need to be putting the boots to that bitch, John Cena. I'm not hanging around to listen to this self-pity shit…not from you. You're stronger than that, fuck that dude!" Avery's chin quivered as she watched her best friend fall apart in front of her. But she wasn't going to feel sorry for her. Parker was taking that shit out on the wrong person and letting the real culprit go free.

"Just fucking leave, Avery. I can't deal with you right now…get the fuck out!"

"Who the fuck are you and what have you done with my best friend? Because the Parker I know wouldn't be hiding in her bedroom, all crying and shit over some bullshit. No… _my_ best friend would be sitting shotgun on our way up to Delaware so we could whip that motherfucker's ass. So when you find _my_ Parker…you let her know that I got the keys and a full tank of gas."

Parker watched as Avery walked out of the room and she felt her heart sink. All of her life she had to fight for self respect and she was tired. But Avery was right. There was no reason that John Cena should be able to get away with what he did. She hadn't come this far only to cower in the corner now. Who did John Cena think he was and what gave him the right to treat her like shit? Here Parker was about to ruin a ten year friendship over some shit that a guy, that she really didn't know from Adam, said. Especially, when she knew how it really went down. If he wanted bragging rights and to make himself look a man, then Parker could do the same thing. He might have been Cena, but he wasn't fucking God. Fuck him…

"Avery?" Parker walked to the doorway, just as Avery was slipping on her shoes.

"What?"

Resting her head on the door frame, Parker thought of the words to apologize. Nothing good came to mind, so she considered the only words that Avery would understand. Her voice was small and unstable, but it was what she said that was powerful. "Ride or die?"

A small smile crept over Avery's face. If nothing else, she knew how to rile Parker into action. "Rock-a-bye baby…" And though the words were never passed between the two, she knew Parker was apologizing and that Parker knew that she was accepting it. "Oh, we definitely ridin', bitch."

With the last of her tears rolling over her plump cheeks, Parker smiled. "I'm sorry, Ry-Ry."

Avery walked over to Parker and wrapped her in her slender arms. "I love you, Park; just don't let that shit happen again." With a smile, she wiped away Parker's tears. "Now let's go kick some ass, Supermodel style."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Blessed be the smart ones! Big ups to Michelle05 for being smarter than me and to Queen of Kaos for sharing the knowledge. You two are officially now on my Christmas card list! I'd also like to say thank you for all of your well wishes on my surgery. It went well, though I'm still in the bed. Hopefully, I'll be on my feet in no time. _

_And her Queenliness, the goddess that she is, did a new banner for Body Image…check out my myspace page for it and make sure to tell her just how great she is! _

Finally, this chapter didn't read anything like it was supposed to, but it's what came out, so I'ma stick with it.

* * *

Chapter 11

When Parker Sutton got out of bed that morning, she did not envision that her day would turn out like this. She went to class, she aced her test, stopped by her mom's for a quick lunch, called Avery and made plans to watch Howard Stern…it was all working out according to plan. Nowhere in her planner was she supposed to be have been embarrassed on national level, flip out on her best friend, or be on her way to Delaware to give John Cena a piece of her mind. Madness wasn't something that had a place in her life; that was more Avery's deal. But no matter how she tried to rationalize it, there she was, sitting in the passenger's seat, heading up the highway, about to cross state lines to tell the man that she had lusted after for so many years that he was a complete and total phallic symbol.

Parker sat quietly, still replaying the interview in her mind. She was bet; he only slept with her so his friends wouldn't think he was a pussy. He went on national radio and told the world that she blew him. And as if that wasn't bad enough, John told everyone just how fat she was; apparently she was so big that he had to feel his way around because even with the lights on, she didn't look like a woman. And of course, she couldn't forget that he just rushed up to her room, knocked her down and tipped out the door.

All of those hours of talking meant nothing, neither did waking up in his arms, apparently. Although she knew that John hooked up every night, it still meant something to _her._ If nothing else, he could've just let her live in the fantasy that it meant something to him, too. It didn't have to be love, but it could have just been the nice time that he claimed it to be.

Parker let her eyes close as the words of the song playing on the radio seemed to mirror how she was feeling. Admittedly, when she first heard Creep by Radiohead, she didn't think it was possible for someone to have such a low opinion of themself. Parker's parents taught her to be strong and to hold her head up high…she never once second guessed how great she was. But somehow, the words to that song made sense to her now. "_I don't care if it hurts. I want to have control. I want a perfect body. I want a perfect soul. I want you to notice when I'm not around. You're so fucking special. I wish I was special. But I'm a creep. I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here."_

Parker didn't belong there…she had been telling herself that from the moment that John kissed her, sitting on the bench at the West Wall of the Harbor. There was no reason that a guy like him would want to be with a girl like her. She was smarter than he was and eventually, she would make more money than him, too. Who knows, in a few years, he may even need her services, but for now…they're worlds should have never have crossed. She felt like a weirdo compared to him. His muscles had muscles, his body showed years of discipline and her showed years of neglect. He thought twice about eating a hotdog; Parker wouldn't think twice about frying chicken at three in the morning, if that's what she wanted. And wasn't that she was greedy, she just didn't care. Some people spend outrageous amounts of money on clothes and cars; Parker ate. John Cena had admitted to owning several muscle cars. Who spends $50,000 on a car from the 70s? If he could have total disregard for his personal finances, why did Parker need to count every calorie or read every label before she put anything into her mouth? Everyone had a vice and Parker's happened to be food; that didn't make her a bad person.

It took years and little to no work to become 285 pounds, but it would take years and more work than she had ever done in her life to lose it. And truthfully, she didn't want to do it. She was happy with the _person_ Parker Sutton was, it didn't matter to her what Parker Sutton's weight was. She came from a family of big women. And each and every one of them was married, with beautiful children and happy lives. She had wonderful role models…why should she give that up because a magazine told her what beauty was supposed to be? If she looked at that way, Avery was skinny and she was still wasn't happy. What did that mean for Parker?

She wasn't doing this. She wasn't questioning her existence or her worth; not for John Cena. He wasn't happy either. He was kicking himself for eating a fucking hotdog. He was a slave to other people's opinions. He may have been in shape, but he didn't know what freedom felt like. No matter how muscular or fit he was, people still talked about him. They accused him of juicing and criticized his wrestling skills. People talk; that's what they do. No one is completely happy with their own lives, so they have to find something in someone else's life to put them down for. Parker wasn't going to Delaware, looking like the fat desperate girl trying to embarrass John Cena for embarrassing her. She was going to Delaware to tell him that she was a beautiful and she was a better person than he would ever be.

"So…they're staying at the Sheraton off of Route 40. We should be there by midnight." Avery turned down the volume on the car stereo, as she glanced in the review mirror. "They'll be hanging out at the bar."

Parker slowly opened her eyes and turned her head toward her best friend. It seemed like hours since either of them spoke, but Parker knew they both had a lot on their minds. Avery was the best friend anyone could ask for. She had a lot of shit what her and she got herself into a lot of situations that could have easily been avoided. But if nothing else, she had a beautiful heart and she would do anything for Parker; including driving to Delaware in the middle of the night to defend her to a guy that broke her heart. "How do you know this stuff?"

"I called Randy." Avery shrugged as if it should have been common knowledge. "He gave me the hotel name, the address, John's room number…everything. He even got us a room so we wouldn't have to drive back tonight. He thought it was funny that we were coming up there."

Parker froze; she hadn't considered the other guys would be there too. "You know, I was all ready to rip John a new one…I didn't even think that I'd have see those guys again. I know they all heard it. How I am I supposed to face them?"

"You face them with your head up. You look those bastards right in the eye and then you turn around and steal Cena in the fucking face." Avery didn't crack a smile. She meant every word of it. "If you want, I'll hold that bitch, while you commence to stomping that ass. Check the glove box…" She watched as Parker opened the glove box and pulled out a full jar of Vaseline. With a nod and knowing smirk, Avery looked proud of herself. "I'm on point. Never go to a beat down unprepared."

"I'm not gonna fight him, Avery. I've got more class than that." She looked out of the window and sighed at the Delaware state sign. "How the hell did you get to be so scrappy?"

Avery looked at Parker and rolled her eyes. "You try being the youngest and the only girl in the house with five brothers. Shit…you'd learn to be scrappy, too. Especially, with Tommy as a brother."

"But, Tommy's so sweet to you…"

"He is now, because I had to whip his ass." Just passing the state sign made Avery increase her speed; they were less than twenty miles away and if she hurried they would be there in no time. It was no sense in delaying John's ass whiping. The sooner that shit was over with the sooner she could make a move on Jeff Hardy. "I know you want to go there and _talk_, but this shit goes way beyond talking."

"Avery…" Parker interrupted whatever ignorant thing Avery was about to say. "I have no idea what I'm gonna say to him. But I do know it won't come to blows."

Rolling her eyes, Avery mumbled under her breath. "Yeah well, you handle it your way… I'll handle it mine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John Cena took in a deep breath and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He knew as soon as he got to the table where his friends were already seated that he would have to hear the mouths. He didn't mean for the interview to come off the way it did.

He had gone in two weeks earlier to sit down with Howard Stern for that now infamous interview. For that man to be so scrawny, Stern was intimidating. Every single thing that John promised he wasn't going to talk about, Stern brought up. He was supposed to be promoting his DVD, not talk about his sex life. And it seemed like no matter how many questions he answered, Howard had twenty more. He was backed into a corner and the only way to get out was to divulge information that he wished he could have kept to himself.

John hadn't even confided in his best friend about the events of his night with Parker, so what sense did it make that he went on national radio and confessed to Howard Stern and the rest of the world? Some things should be kept private and being with Parker was one such thing. Not that he was embarrassed about sleeping with her; he really didn't think about that. It was the fact that there were some less than perfect things about her and he managed to tell the entire planet her secrets. He had said it himself, she was cool people; he didn't go there with the intention of embarrassing her. He wouldn't do anybody like that…not on purpose.

In his defense, he tried to get the interview edited. As soon as they were done, he asked Howard not to play that part on the air. Of course, he got a bunch of bullshit about how he signed a consent form and anything he said was permissible and it was up to Stern and his producers' discretion whether or not to use it. John even tried to rationalize that it the woman in question didn't agree to have her information put out in the open. But they countered with, "You didn't say her name, so we're not liable." There was nothing he could do. He had embarrassed himself, the company and Parker. And now he had to face the wrath as he slowly crossed the bar and stood behind the empty chair at the table his boys occupied.

Randy Orton lifted his eyes at John then brought them back down to his drink. Pissed didn't begin to describe what he was feeling; more like extreme disappointment. Randy and John argued ad nauseum, but in the end, they were always friends. It's just the way their relationship worked. Ten years worth of friendship had seen them at each other's throats, a few fist fights and some serious put downs and name calling. But never in the ten years that they had known each other, had Randy ever felt such frustration toward John.

John pulled out the chair and took a cautious seat. He rested his elbows on the table and let his eyes drift over to Randy's face. Involuntarily, he found himself clinching his jaws because Randy wouldn't make eye contact. They had been through shit before, but never to the point where Randy wouldn't even look at him. "Alright…say your peace."

Randy lifted his eyes and scoffed. "I ain't got shit to say to you." He removed himself from the table and made his way to the bar to get another drink.

John felt like shit. It was truly as bad as he thought it was. Turning his head to the others at the table he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Well I do…that shit was fucked up." Jeff Hardy had always been the moral compass that everyone listened to. He wasn't preachy by any means, but he always seemed to have a well thought out perspective on the things around him. And for John to do what he did, went beyond what he considered to be acceptable behavior.

Charlie Haas smiled around his beer bottle. Taking a sip and sitting the bottle back on the table, he raised his brow toward Jeff. "That shit was funny." He turned his attention to John and raised his bottle in salute. "I wouldn't have told the world that I fucked a fat bitch, but more power to you."

Shelton Benjamin turned his body around to face his tag-team partner and long time friend. "You're just as big of an ass as he is."

"Oh, get the fuck outta here!" Charlie had just about enough of people acting like, _that fat bitch_, as he called Parker, should be getting special treatment because of her weight. "Don't even try to act like you would've fucked, Two Tons of Fun."

"What I would've done ain't the point. The point is, he shouldn't have gone on that fucking show and put it down like that."

Charlie was fed up. He slammed his hand down on the table and turned his head in disbelief. "So, because the Pillsbury Dough girl might have gotten her feelings hurt, y'all wanna act like that shit was wrong? That shit was funny. Just because she's fat, she got to be a fucking charity case? Fuck that… I laugh at anybody. I don't give a fuck."

"That's because you're an asshole." Jeff interrupted.

"Please…none of y'all would've fucked her. Why the fuck you think we made a bets on who would bang her?"

Shelton shrugged. "He still ain't have to take it that far."

John sat there silently, listening to his friends pass judgment on him. He didn't have a leg to stand on. He was wrong; what he did was wrong and he more than anyone, knew that.

"So now, you're trying to say that you would've fucked her? You's a fucking a lie." Charlie directed his question at Shelton.

"No…I wouldn't've." Shelton picked at the wrapper on his beer bottle to avoid the questioning eyes from the people at the table. "But not because of her weight. I'm just not into white girls."

Charlie sat back in his chair annoyed. "If that ain't about the most ignorant shit, I done ever heard. So if she was a fat black girl, you would've done her? That's fucking racist."

"Shut up, man! I ain't a fucking racist. I ain't attracted to white girls."

John watched as Randy took his seat and the way his lip twitched when he brought his beer bottle up to his mouth. Randy was pissed and John knew it. If there was one thing he hated more than constantly arguing with Randy, it was getting the silent treatment.

"And that makes you a fucking racist." Charlie finished, narrowing his eyes at Shelton.

"No it don't." Jeff looked around the table and summed up his friends. "Carly likes Hispanic women, Shelton likes black women, you like Jackie…I like women with dark hair, Cena likes the Barbie types and Orton likes pussy. It's a preference. It don't make him a racist."

Charlie disagreed, yet he missed the subtle hint in Jeff's words. "Yeah, but to say that he wouldn't fuck a girl because she was white… that's fucked up."

"Just like you wouldn't fuck a girl that was fat? How's that different? I don't think I could go out with an Asian girl, that don't mean I don't like all Asian women…it's just not what I'm use to. We like, what we like. And that don't make it wrong." Carly rationalized the situation quietly. Jeff's words made sense to him. He could appreciate John not feeling Parker, just not what he did. "You can't help it, if you ain't feeling somebody."

"And I didn't say I wouldn't_ ever_ fuck a white girl. I'm just not attracted to them." Shelton felt it necessary to explain himself to his friend. "They don't catch my eye right away. I don't really look twice if there's a crowd of them. That doesn't mean I don't like white girls because they're white. "

"Yeah well, I don't feel fat chicks." Charlie picked up his drink and held it to his lips. "I wouldn't fuck one, I don't like them…fuck 'em."

"Well at least you don't pretend to, then fuck them, then go on the fucking Howard Stern show and talk about it." Randy directed his comment to Charlie, but never took his eyes off of Cena. "You done some crut-ball shit before, but this…"

"So it's gonna be like that now?" John threw his hands and squared his shoulders at Randy. "Fuck it. I made a mistake; I tried to fix it and I can't. What the fuck you want me to do, Orton?" It was easier for John to take out his anger out on Randy then to accept full responsibility for it. "How would Randy fucking Orton handle this shit? I got Vince breathing down my neck, my fucking dad called me pissed…"

Randy shrugged. "I don't give a fuck!" He sat back in the chair with a satisfied smirk on his face. "We been boys for years and there ain't too much you can do to change that. You know most times, I got your back, no matter what. But, I ain't feeling you on this one. You're on your own." Randy stood from the table and drained the last of his beer. He kept his eyes pinned on the door and he let out a chuckle. "You did that girl greasy and if she whips your ass, so be it."

John's eyes followed Randy as he walked away from the table and settled on the two figures that Randy greeted at the door. Letting out a frustrated sigh and hanging his head down in shame, John could only utter one word under his breath. "Parker."

* * *

_Lyrics to Creep by Radiohead used without permission. _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Well boys and girls…I think we're coming to the home stretch. There are only about 2 more chapters to this story. I think I've done everything that I needed to and I've told the story that I wanted to tell. _

_I know this chapter has been highly anticipated and I'm hella scared to post it. I don't know what you were expecting, but this is what I had always envisioned. With that…I hope you enjoy!_

_You guys are the best!

* * *

_

Chapter 12

Parker felt like a prisoner taking that last walk before she reached the death chamber. She felt like every pair of eyes in that bar was looking at her. But in reality, she knew there were only a handful of people that knew who she was and that the comments John Cena made were about her. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she took a deep breath. Just standing a few feet from Randy Orton made her stomach turn; it was all she could do not to lower her eyes in shame. But, feeling Avery's hand protectively clutch hers and feeding off of her strength, Parker hoisted up her chin and showed no fear.

Randy walked slowly over to Parker and Avery and he lowered his head in embarrassment for his friend. He didn't know Parker, not like that. But he knew that no one deserved what she had done to her. He wasn't going to apologize for Cena. John fucked up and whatever he had coming to him, he deserved. "You okay?" It was the only thing that he could think to say to her. Randy wasn't worried if he looked like he was selling out his best friend, or kissing up to Parker. He only wanted to make sure that the spark he had seen in Parker's eyes and that fighting spirit and wit was still there. She was a diamond in the rough and he needed to make sure that John hadn't tarnished that.

Avery watched Parker nod at Randy's question, but she wasn't worried about Parker's psyche. She knew Parker, and Parker was fine…John Cena being fine was another story. "Where's that bitch at?"

Randy motioned his head toward the bar and stepped in front of Parker to stop her from advancing. "You don't have to do this. I'll talk to him, if you want."

"I got it." Parker let go of Avery's hand and took a step into the room. This time she was sure that people were looking at her. And they were, because as soon as Avery spotted Cena, the Highlandtown version of the Jerry Springer Show started.

"Where's his clown ass?" Avery shouted through the bar, causing heads to turn. She took large strides toward the table and ignored everyone else there. Her eyes locked solely on Cena's head. "Yeah motherfucker…where's all that bullshit you was popping on the fucking TV? I dare your punk ass to say something now. Say something bitch…so I can kick your fucking heart out." Avery bucked up, like she was about to hit him and found herself growing angrier that Cena just sat there quietly.

There was snicker at the end of the table that caught Avery's attention. "Well if it ain't Laurel and Hardy. Where's the fat one?" Charlie had a smile on his face the entire time.

Without thinking, Avery picked up Jeff Hardy's drink and hummed the tumbler at Charlie Haas' head. She watched as he ducked and the glass shattered on the wall behind him, but not before the liquid inside made it to Charlie's face and clothes.

"What the fuck?" Charlie jumped up from the table ready to attack. "You crazy bitch!" His sudden movements forced Shelton and Carly to jump up, too. There was no way they were going to let him advance toward Avery, no matter what she did.

Just watching Haas become hostile forced Avery to react; she already had one knee on the table and was about to leap over it to get to her new target. She didn't stop until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist to pull her back. "Yeah bitch, I am fucking crazy! Come around this table and I'll show you how crazy I am!" She tried to pull away from Jeff Hardy and make it around that table to get to Charlie. "You're lucky I ain't crack your fucking forehead!"

John sat in silence still shaking his head. If Avery was that pissed off and he hadn't said anything about her, there was no telling what Parker was capable of.

"You little dick motherfucker. You have the fucking nerve to sit here like your shit don't stink." Avery held up her hands to signal that she was calm and felt Jeff let her go. She rested both palms on the table in front of Cena and stared him down. "I told you before, that I would help her burn this bitch down before I let you make fun of her. Did you think I was fucking playing with you? I'm about to show your ass how we do things in B-more. That fucking move you pulled is about to get your ass cut."

"Avery." Parker's approach to the table was silent, but the intensity in her voice made her presence known. She looked at Jeff and nodded. "Take her outside or something, please?"

"Come on." Jeff put his arm around Avery's waist and dragged her out the room still yelling threats at Cena.

Parker looked stoically over the tip of nose, down at John. She could feel Randy's hand on her shoulder but she shook it off. She didn't need any help, not for this. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Embarrassment is a funny thing and it makes people react in different ways. John Cena knew for a fact that what he did was wrong, but the fact that he was embarrassed that Parker was there to confront him, changed his behavior. Not to mention the little scene that Avery put on, made his table the center of attention; everyone was looking for his reaction. Instead of taking it like a man; John Cena acted like one. "We ain't got nothing to talk about."

"I think we do." She wasn't going to lose her cool. It was imperative for her message to be effective that John didn't know how badly he hurt her. She had already reacted too much to his words; she wasn't giving him the satisfaction of hurting her again.

He looked at the faces of his friends at the table and felt his jaw tighten at the disgusted look that Randy was casting. "It's all out in the open, now. Anything you gotta say to me, say it here. I don't care."

"I know what it feels like to be humiliated and I'd rather not do that to you in front of an audience." She was trying to be the bigger person, but he wasn't making that easy. The way he held his mouth, with his tongue playing with the corner of his lip and the challenging way his brow raised, pissed her off.

"I ain't got nothing to say to you."

"Well I got plenty to say to you. For example…that whining and begging and shit that you do, right before you cum, makes you sound like a little bitch. You might wanna stop doing that. And before you talk shit about how big your cock is while somebody's sucking on it…you might want to grow a few inches. Because believe me, I'm a big girl and that little shit you're working with, was like a fucking snack to me. I passed up a night with a real man that could have had my ass speaking in tongues to be with you while you were trying to _find_ your way around. You got the night of your life, and all I got was a semi-wet ass and a tribute on a national talk show. You owe me this. Now, do you want me go on or can we talk in private?"

"Cena man…you gonna let that fat bitch talk to you like that?" Charlie didn't know when to shut the fuck up. Not even when Shelton pulled him away from the table, did he stop. "Tell that fat bitch to suck a dick."

"You don't have to like me, but you will respect me. Do you understand?" Parker wasn't there to defend herself against Charlie, but she would serve his ass on a platter if he didn't close his mouth. And the stern tone to her voice alerted him that now was the time for him to tip out the fucking door.

John stood up slowly and looked at Parker. Without saying anything, he walked to the patio door of the bar and held it open for her. He knew that she deserved to say her peace, and truthfully, he didn't want his friends or anyone for that matter to hear it.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Randy asked as she started to follow Cena.

Parker shook her head and walked proudly to the door. What she had to tell John was for his ears only. And nothing was going to stop her from saying what was on her mind.

John made his way to the brick ledge on the patio and leaned against it. He folded his hands at his lap and crossed his feet as his ankles. He never let his eyes reach hers. "Parker, I…" He huffed. There was nothing he could say to justify it. No matter how he tried, it was wrong. "I tried to get it edited. I didn't mean for it to come off like that."

"You didn't mean for it to come off like that? How the fuck did you mean it?" Parker dropped her hands to her sides in angry fists. She wasn't going to hit John, but she tempted. "All you had to do was answer that one fucking question, with a yes or a no. You didn't have to go into it. You didn't have to open your fucking mouth."

"You think I did that shit on purpose?" He was offended that she would think so little of him. "I don't put people on blast. That ain't my thing. I went in there and I got caught up. I didn't mean to embarrass you about how you look."

"How I look? You think that's what I'm pissed about? You are the biggest fucking asshole I have ever met." This went so far beyond her physical appearance; this was about his complete lack of human decency. "John, I'm fat. I know this… I accept it. I have been this way my entire life. I'm not embarrassed about how I look or any of that other shit. I'm not ashamed of _me_…what I _am_ ashamed of, is that I slept with you. You didn't deserve me. You let me think that you were this halfway decent guy, but you turned out to be a fucking fraud. I'm better than that…I'm better than _you_. You don't deserve somebody like me; not your best day."

"I'm not gonna pretend that I understand about your weight struggle…"

"What weight struggle? I don't struggle with my weight, _you _do. I don't care about it. I'm happy. When I go to bed at night, I rest comfortably knowing that I'm a good person and I don't have to put down other people to make myself look better. That's some sad shit, John." She couldn't explain it enough to him. And he still didn't get it. "You gave me the night that I had dreamed about, but then you managed to turn that into my biggest nightmare. You let me think I mattered, only to tell me that I was joke. I can get over the fact that I was a _challenge_ put out to you from your friends. I can get over that you told everyone I blew you…I would get mad props from my friends if they knew about that. But, what I can't get over is how disgusted you were with being with me.

If it was that bad, John, why did you keep coming back? If I was that gruesome, why is it that you kept fucking me? Is being with a BBW like your new fetish or something? What we did in that hotel room was between us and you put it out in the streets to be made fun of. And to top it off, you fucking lied about it. It wasn't a hit and split and you damn well know that. I can't believe I gave myself to somebody like you, you ungrateful bastard. But, I was supposed to be the grateful one because you let me suck your cock? What kind of shit is that? _You_ should be grateful, because I'm a fucking goddess and I lowered my standards to be with you.

I've been dealing with people like you forever. I'm always the first one to joke about my weight and I listen to people say horrible things about me, because of how I look. But, why should I put myself down and let people like you decide what I'm worth. They don't know me…_you _don't know me. But somehow, you think because you're what _they _consider attractive, it gives you the right to berate me? It's because of people like you that I don't eat in public. It's because of people like you that everything I put in my mouth has to be a fucking secret. I'm tired of justifying my existence to people like you. So, either accept me or step the fuck off."

Parker felt her anger slipping away from her. John wasn't responsible for the entire world's reaction to her, but he was a small part of the whole. She had to bring the conversation back to the issue at hand before she made John her scapegoat for all of the verbal abuse she had faced throughout her life. She wasn't letting him get off that easy. If he thought that she was just lashing out at him because she could, all of her talking would have been in vain. John Cena needed to know exactly how what he did effected her and what he lost as a result of it. "Did you know that for a minute, I flipped out on Avery? Did you know that I actually doubted my self-worth because of an asshole like you? I'm so much more than you will ever understand. And no matter how much I explained it to you, you still don't get that. You could have been a pleasant memory. You could have been the guy whose name brought a smile to my face. You could have been my friend. You could have stayed my favorite wrestler. You could have been the really hot guy that for one night saw me for more than my weight. But you fucked that up. And now… you're nothing to me. _That_ hurts, John."

"I didn't mean to hurt you." John finally looked at her and his heart broke. He had caused another person pain, just by his words. He made another person feel like he use to feel when he was constantly picked on and bullied. He didn't mean it. He wished he could take it all back. But he knew that he couldn't.

"Well… it's too late, you did." She could feel tears starting to roll down her face, but they weren't from sadness they were from anger. "I may be fat and you may be an Adonis, but underneath of all of those muscles and that bullshit tough guy image you have; you're still that little skinny kid getting your ass beat, worried about what people think of you. The world looks at me and thinks that I need to change, but what I see in my mirror tells me, I'm perfect just the way I am. You're the one with the fucked up body image, not me. So until you get your shit together and battle your own demons, don't you dare open your fucking mouth about mine."

John watched as she started to walk away and reached out to touch her hand. "Parker…I'm sorry. How can I make this right?"

"You _are_ sorry. And there's nothing you can do to fix this." She had said what she wanted to say. It was done. John Cena was a distant memory to her now. As soon as she reached the door leading back to the bar, she turned to him one last time. "You know…you may have the beautiful body, but I am the body beautiful. I'd rather be that any day of the week. Cause what's the sense of being beautiful on the outside when you have such an ugly heart?"

Parker wiped her tears and held her head up as she walked back into that bar, with everyone staring at her. She spotted Avery at the table with Jeff, Carly, Shelton and Randy and Charlie was no where in sight. As soon as she saw her friend, she let herself cry. But these tears were cleansing. She was free of the hurt and embarrassment. She came out on top and it was the feeling of empowerment…the embracing of the beautiful woman that she was, that made her cry with joy. She smiled as she approached the table. "I'm done."

Randy Orton stood up and wrapped Parker in his arms and kissed the side of her head. "If you want, I could still kick his ass."

"Nah…that's okay. I think Avery wants that honor." Parker allowed herself to feel protected in Randy's arms and she rested her head against his chest.

"She ain't going nowhere. If I gotta watch her all night…she ain't fighting." Jeff Hardy had no idea that that was what Avery was banking on.

Parker let go of Randy and smiled at her friend. She knew Avery like the back of her hand. "I'm tired…I'm gonna go upstairs." She was surprised to get hugs from all of the men at the table. They all told her that they were proud of her and they were sorry for the bet and any grief that they caused. She wasn't mad at them; not anymore. It didn't matter now, because no one was going to break her ever again. "Good night." She said to the table and laced her hand in Randy's.

Avery looked at Parker and Randy's hands joined and gave her friend a nod and the go ahead for whatever. It wasn't about Avery's fading crush on Orton or her ever growing crush on Jeff anymore; it was about Parker feeling as beautiful as she really was. Avery looked up at Parker and raised her drink. This night was working out better than she had expected. And if Cena happened to come back in from the patio, while she was still at the table…that would just be the icing on the cake.

Randy walked to the elevator with Parker quietly. He really didn't know what to expect. But it was the gentle way that Parker tossed her hair over her shoulder and put her head down and rolled it from side to side to release her stress, that he found endearing. He couldn't resist massaging her neck and when her eyes lifted to his, he couldn't stop himself from kissing her. He could have cared less who in that hotel saw him with her, either. He pulled back and ran his thumb across her lip to seal in his kiss. "Cena's an asshole. He has no idea how beautiful you are."


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: **This chapter contains strong sexual content.**_

_**This is a repost of chapter 13.** This is the chapter that I orginally had, but I cut it to save space and because I often worry about being too graphic with my younger readers. Having said that, I've let a select few read this version and they seem convinced that it was alright to post. I think in order to completely understand what Randy feels and Parker's transformation into a Super Star, it's important to get the whole story of what happened in Orton's hotel room. _

_With that, I hope you enjoy the original version._

* * *

Chapter 13 - orignal

His huge hand was protective and the gentle way he rubbed his thumb over hers made Parker feel safe. Although she was sure that a temporary distraction was what she needed, Randy didn't exactly strike her as the romantic type. And maybe that was a good thing. He had proven to her to be honest in the past and right now, she honestly needed to know if she was desirable.

Taking Randy Orton back to her room was a crap shoot. He could turn out to be just like John Cena, and Parker didn't know if she could handle hearing about their night through the media too. But at that moment, Parker needed something; she needed to show her confidence and she wasn't sure that hand holding was the way to do it. She may have proclaimed it to Cena on that patio, but inside she felt anything but. Even the most confident people still need a reminder every once in awhile.

Parker silently watched the numbers on the hotel doors ascend before pausing in front of room 322. This was it; this was room that Randy had booked for the girls. She would bring Randy inside, spend some time with him and then he'd be on his way. But then what? He'd do one and be done and Parker would be left alone to pick up the pieces and move on with her life.

It was the slight tug on her hand and the gentle nod of his head that made her look at him. That smirk was unlike any she had ever seen before. This wasn't the traditional cocky Orton smirk; this one held a boyish charm that silently told her to trust him. She continued to walk up the hall with him until they were in front of another door.

For the first time in Randy Orton's life, he was at a loss for words. He couldn't whisper sweet things to her to make her feel better; he knew for damn sure that Parker wouldn't take him seriously. It was one of the downfalls of being the Legend Killer. Everyone thought him to be a bullshitter and for the most part that was true. Randy could bullshit his way out of and into any situation he saw fit. But, he didn't want Parker to doubt him or question his motives; even if what he wanted to tell her was the truth. He wanted to be with her and if he couldn't convince her verbally, then his actions would have to speak louder than his words.

Randy led Parker into his hotel room and closed the door quietly behind him. He wanted to be alone with her and not run the risk of Avery interrupting them. Not there were going to be any candles and soft music or anything of the sort; Randy was_ not_ the gentle, warm and fuzzy, romantic type. And that didn't make how he felt any less valid. Besides, Parker didn't need someone to coddle her. She needed to _feel_ as beautiful as she truly was.

He watched as Parker stood in the middle of the room raking her fingers through her hair. He knew that even though this thing with Cena was over, the remnants of what happened still weighed heavily on her mind. It was written all over her face. The happy smile that she once had was replaced by a sad one and those shining brown eyes of hers were clouded over with hurt and uncertainty. If anyone understood that you had to tell yourself something constantly before your heart believed it, it was Randy. He hadn't become that cocky overnight. It took years of proving to everyone that he was more than just his father's son and there were still some days when _he_ wasn't so sure that was true. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Parker turned to face him and scrunched her face. "Yeah…I'm just..." She shrugged because she couldn't find the right words. "I don't know." Her brain was still processing everything that happened while she fought an internal war between those negative thoughts and the truth.

Randy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, bending considerably to place his chin on her shoulder. "I never noticed how short you were before." Standing back to his 6'4" height, he looked down at her mere 5'4" frame. "You're so tiny."

"I don't think anyone has ever used the word _tiny_ to describe me before." She couldn't help it…that's what she always did. She had gotten so use to joking about her weight so that other people wouldn't do it first. People found it less humorous to make fun of her if she showed it didn't hurt her and when she joked herself, they usually didn't know how to handle it. It was a diversionary tactic that worked well and Parker didn't even realize she was using it on him.

Randy Orton saw right through her act. Shaking his head, he took Parker's hands in his and looked her in the eye. "Don't." There was no reason for this incredible woman to ever put herself down. "Not here…not with me." He regarded her look of uncertainty and smiled gently at her. "You don't have to pretend to be Superwoman or the Last Comic Standing…not tonight. Tonight, I want to be with the real Parker."

The _real_ Parker's head was swimming at that moment. "Well, what you see is what you get." The disengaged tone in her voice was unmistakable. Even though she tried her best to hide it, she couldn't escape how badly John Cena had hurt her.

"Then, tell me what I should see." Randy led Parker through the room over to the full length mirror and stood behind her. He watched the way she lifted her chin at image in front of them. "Tell me about that woman, right there."

Parker smiled looking at herself. "She's smart, fun…a good person. She's charming and witty…" It was too hard to remember all of the good things when she kept hearing that interview play over in her head. She knew Cena was full of shit, but still, his words managed to grow roots in the back of her mind and refused to go away. "I'm gonna be a great doctor and one day I'm gonna have a family. I'm confident. I'm fabulous…"

Randy nodded in agreement, but that wasn't what he was looking for. "That's all you see? That's pretty sad. You did a great job of telling me what's on the inside, but nothing about the outside."

"I'm fat." That was as all that her eyes could process at that moment.

"Then you must need glasses." Randy ran his hands up Parker's arms and rested them on her shoulders. "Do you wanna know what I see when I look at you?"

Sighing, she replied. "Let me have it…I can take it."

"I have no doubt that you can take it. And believe me… you can have it as much as you want." He leaned down so he could speak directly into her ear. He didn't want to chance his words getting twisted through the space between them. His message needed to go directly to her brain for immediate processing. "You have incredible hair that I wanna run my fingers through." He locked eyes with her through the mirror. "Intense brown eyes that I wanna make roll into the back of your head. These lips that I can't wait to suck on..."

The images that Randy was giving her, all but drop-kicked John Cena's words out of her brain. She couldn't hold his stare anymore; instead, she could only watch his fingers as they slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She lifted her eyes back to his through the mirror and saw a look on his face that she had always wished to see when a man looked at her. Hunger, want, desire, unbridled sexual attraction…that's what Randy saw when he looked at her and his face told it all.

Randy smoothed the shirt from her shoulders and gently tossed the garment to the side. He ran his fingers down her back and in one swift movement, unhooked her bra; even though it had four clamps holding that puppy in place. Apparently, Randy was an expert and there wasn't a doubt in Parker's mind that Randy was as talented as Avery claimed him to be.

Parker was impressed. "You're good." The first real smile, in what felt like forever, crossed her face.

"Oh, I get better..." He let his hands travel up her back, over her shoulders and down her chest. Placing both hands inside of the cups, he touched her, gently pushing her bra to the floor. "You have two of the most perfect tits ever created." His voice got deeper and he closed his eyes at the feel of her breasts beneath his palms. Being a breast man, that was his weak spot. All of the foreplay in the world didn't get him half as excited as natural breasts did. Randy couldn't get enough of hers.

She felt his lips touch the soft skin just below her ear, then move slowly down her neck, peppering kisses until he reached her shoulder. It was at that moment that Parker forgot her own name. She couldn't remember when she became attracted to Randy, but somehow he was just about the sexiest thing that she had ever witnessed. In the short amount of time that she spent with him, Randy managed to show her more than Cena ever did. John showed her a good time; Randy was showing her that she was wanted.

Randy was smooth; that had always been his selling point. He could turn on the charm and have women bend at his will. But tonight, he wasn't doing all of that. There would be no bullshit or faking involved. He wasn't Randy Orton, the WWE Superstar; tonight he just Randy, a guy that really wanted to be with a girl named, Parker.

Randy slowly walked around until he was standing in front of her. He lowered himself to his knees and took both of her hands and placing them on his shoulders so that she could keep her balance. He lifted each foot to remove her shoes and socks and smiled when she giggled. He couldn't believe that no man had ever treated her with this much care before. It was a shame too, because to him, she should have always been taken care of. Every curve, every roll and protrusion should have always been treated like it was something to be savored.

Randy unbuttoned her Capri pants and slowly slid down the zipper. He could hear her hold her breath and noticed the way she clinched her stomach. There was no reason for her to be embarrassed…not with him. Carefully, he slid her pants and underwear down to her thighs and ran his hands up her hips. "You have hips that I wanna watch move when you work me." Parker's pants fell to the floor and Randy held her hand so she could step out of them. "Thighs that I wanna feel on my face. I wanna get inside and not come out." He pressed his lips to her stomach and let his tongue run over her navel, while his hands traveled to her backside. Resting his cheek against the soft flesh of her abdomen, Randy closed his eyes. "And an ass that I wanna see bent over, with me in between it."

Parker lifted her eyes to his as stood in front of her. There was no feeling in the world, like when he kissed her. It wasn't a sweet kiss like the one he had given her the first time she met him. Nor was it a gentle kiss like the one they shared at the elevator. This kiss was passionate, so much so, that she gasped as soon as his tongue touched hers. It was slow, it was agonizing... it was beautiful.

Randy took Parker's hands and slid them under the hem of his t-shirt. Holding her arms by the wrists, he guided her hands up his stomach toward his chest. He watched as she pulled the shirt up further, until finally he heard it fall on the floor behind him. His eyes followed her hands as they explored every muscle and striation. Drunk…Randy Orton was drunk from the feeling of her hands on him. "I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you."

At that comment Parker laughed. It was not so much that it was inappropriate, but because that was the first time she had ever seen Randy be so serious. "You definitely have a way with words."

Randy shrugged. "It's a gift." He unbuttoned his pants and raised a brow when Parker stuck her hand inside. He couldn't stop that smirk when her eyes widened. "I think I'm big enough for the ride." He motioned toward her tattoo. As his pants dropped to the floor, Randy place Parker's hands back over his ever hardening length. "Can you feel how I see you?"

He leaned down, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. He could hear Parker's sudden gasp when he picked her up off of the floor, like it was nothing, and carried her over to the bed. Her weight really didn't bother him; not in the least. Parker's size meant that there was just more of her to love. And truthfully she wasn't that big; not to him. The world might have told him that Parker was obese, but Randy wasn't the type to follow the rules anyway. He did his own thing; he liked what he liked. And it just so happened that he really liked her.

Her mind clouded over when his tongue traced her lips and then slowly moved down her chin. His hands kneaded her breasts in a fashion that she had never had them touched before. He seemed to marvel their shape and he gently squeezed and released every part until he learned where she was the most sensitive. He rolled her nipples between his thumb and index finger before cupping them with palm of his hand. And the more her hands gently massaged his scalp, the harder he sucked on her soft skin.

Randy let out a satisfied sigh when he buried his face between her breasts and gently lapped at the flesh between them. In all of the sexual experiences she had ever had, Parker never had someone completely devour her the way that Randy Orton did. He treated each breast with the same care and attention. He alternated between squeezing, pinching, sucking, and licking. Whether he had them pushed together and showered them with affection simultaneously, or when he treated them one at a time, Parker couldn't get enough of what he was doing to her.

Randy refused to leave any corner of her flesh untouched or unexplored. He attacked her body with a hunger that he hadn't experienced before. He couldn't remember the last time he was so into a girl, especially one that he hardly knew. There was just something about her; something that just did it for him. He didn't notice a roll, a dimple or a stretch mark on her. To him, she had the softest skin and incredible curves that fit underneath of him beautifully.

Parker closed her eyes against the sensation of Randy's hands and mouth moving over her stomach. It was as if he knew every place that she wanted to be touched. She had always wanted someone not to care that she had a gut and still touch her. But, all of the guys that she had been with in the past, always seemed to skip over that part of her. Parker's skin, no matter how big or stretched out of shape it was, was a living organ. It responded to human contact. There was more to the sexual Parker then just her boobs and what rested between her thighs. Somehow, Randy Orton knew that. His mouth made contact with every crease and his tongue gently teased every part of her abdomen. Just by soft moans he made, she could tell that he was enjoying it as much as she was.

She had always dreamed that someone would treat her like she was just as sexy as those girls in the magazines. And as soon as she felt Randy's tongue move up her inner thigh, she knew that her dream had come true.

Randy had one mission…to completely turn Parker out. He was pulling out everything in his arsenal, not because he had something to prove, but because he wanted to. She deserved more than what John did to her. She deserved more than the way Charlie talked about her. She deserved everything and he was going to give it to her. He smiled when she flinched but he wouldn't let that deter him from his mission. He watched the way her hips rolled each time his tongue glided over her. Taking long strokes, from bottom to top, top to bottom and every now and again pushing it deep inside, Randy found the key to Parker's undoing. "Hold it open…I wanna taste every inch of you."

Who the fuck was John Cena? At that point in time, she couldn't remember. All Parker could think about was the way Randy's face looked as he pleasured her and the sounds that he made. He didn't rush or do anything just for the sake of doing it. He took the time to listen to each change in her breathing and to study the way her face took on different emotions. In no time at all, he had taught himself what she liked and once he knew that, that's all he did.

He extended his hand up to her and smiled when she took his fingers into her mouth. If she thought he was doing something now, this was only the beginning. Slowly, he extracted his hand and carefully placed the moist digits into her, watching the way she lifted off of the bed. "Shit, that's tight." Just feeling her constrict around his fingers was enough to make his erection ache. But he wasn't going to rush; not when he still had so much work to put in.

She didn't realize when it happened, but Parker was no longer thinking about John, or the interview, or their talk. She wasn't thinking about anything but the man that she was with and how good she felt with him. What he was doing to her felt good, but it was more than that. She felt good on the inside. The wall that she had built and tried to hide behind, she felt crumbling away. She was going to trust Randy, let him in and be herself with him. He didn't want her to be a lesson or anything else; he just wanted her to be Parker. And if he really wanted Parker, he was going to get her. "You like it tight?"

"Mmm…I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

Parker bit her lips as her muddled brain tried to process the words for her response. "Put that big dick in me…I'll show you how tight I am."

If there was one thing Randy liked, it was an aggressive woman. He liked that Parker was as witty as he was. He loved that they could spar verbally and trash talk each other. It was one thing to do it clothed, but during sex? Randy found his soul mate. "Not yet…make you nice and wet first."

Parker closed her eyes. She could feel the pressure mounting inside of her and she tried her best to think of something else to delay what was happening. He felt too good. She didn't want him to stop. If she watched any longer that would have been it for her. But when Randy replaced his tongue with his thumb, she opened her eyes.

Randy laid at her side with his head propped on one hand while the other was busy bringing Parker to brink of pleasure and back. He wasn't letting her end that easily; not until he had her every way possible. He laid on his back and let his head roll lazily to hers. "Come here." He licked his lips hungrily and raised his brow.

Parker's brain went completely blank. He wasn't asking her to do what she thought he was, was he? No…she was a big girl. Guys didn't ask big girls to do skinny girl shit. If he was suggesting what she thought, he ran the risk of suffocation.

"Sit on my face." Randy meant it…he wanted to feel her on him. He wanted more of the sensation then just being between her legs was giving him. He didn't give a fuck if she was 285 pounds. All he knew was he wanted her in every position that the laws of gravity would allow.

All Parker could remember was Avery saying, _"He's freaky as a motherfucker."_ He wasn't toning down his freakiness because he was with her. He wasn't just trying to nut and be done, either. He was going all out and Parker had never felt so normal, beautiful, sexy or wanted before in all of her life.

Randy helped her place her leg on the other side of his body and before she was in position, he was already attacking. He let his hands wrap around her waist, while moving them down to her ass. This woman was incredible. What the fuck was Cena's problem? Randy hadn't even fucked her yet and already he was whipped. And the way her hips rolled…she put it on him. Then he felt her mouth on him.

Parker was always a confident woman, but John Cena had managed to make her question that confidence. Any questions that she had about herself, Orton answered for her. Randy Orton made Parker Sutton feel sexy. And when a woman feels sexy, everything she does becomes sexy. Parker knew she was fantastic, but with Randy, she became supernatural. He opened up something inside of her that was hiding behind her weight. No matter how many affirmations she had, there was always that fat girl's voice in the back of her mind. She had perfected ignoring it, but being with Randy was the first time it was completely silenced.

Randy tried like hell not to concentrate on what she was doing to him, but it was hard because she did it so well. Her mouth and tongue glided over him in smooth deep strokes. "Take it in as far as you can. Shit…" She took him into the back of her throat before slowly hollowing her cheeks for maximum suction on the upstrokes. Her tongue teased him much like the same way his teased her. Parker and Randy complimented each other in the most agreeable way.

He could feel the change in her movements and the pitch of her moans. He knew she was close, but she kept trying to pull away. He clamped his arms around her waist and refused to let her go. He increased his efforts, lapping wildly before gently biting her. "That's it…cum for Randy." And with that, he heard a sound come from her that made him harder than anything he ever experienced in his life. He couldn't hold it anymore. He wanted her, now. "Fuck me, Parker."

He didn't have to ask twice. She repositioned herself so that she was straddling him and then slowly she sat on him. The feeling alone of his body inside of hers made her throw her head back and wind her hips to feel him deeper. He definitely lived up to every inch he bragged about. "Fuck…" She hissed through clinched teeth, "you feel so good."

Randy almost immediately sat upright. She was so hot and wet around him and her body moved like she was feeling the same thing he was. It wasn't so much about the physical, but it was about connecting with another human being at a certain point in time. Randy felt that connection with her. She didn't look at him like he was Randy Orton, the fuck up or the guy who only got famous from living off of his father's name. The look in Parker's eyes said that he was guy that she wanted as much as he wanted her. And Randy didn't look at Parker like she was a fat girl. He looked at her like she was a desirable grown ass woman.

He couldn't resist touching and kissing her breasts while she moved on him. He would look down occasionally at the way her hips moved and he found himself clinching them tighter. "Do that shit. Work me...fuck me, Parker." She excited him. She turned him on. And it wasn't that he got off with being with an overweight woman. He saw past all of that and got off on just being with her.

Parker still didn't know how she ended up on her back, but when she looked up, she saw beautiful blue eyes gazing down at her. All she could do was pull his face down to hers and kiss him. She could feel him so close to her entrance; she wanted to feel that tingle through her body again when his was joined with hers. "I want it, Randy." She had a gentle whisper to her voice that made him enter her with swiftly. His body felt right inside of hers. He made her feel alive. Just by his movements and his intense stare, she could see herself the way he saw her. And she was just as beautiful to him as she was to herself.

"Cena's fucking crazy…you're perfect." Randy panted out his words in her ear as he moved with force and authority. This wasn't a romantic, candle lit encounter, not by a long shot. It was about passion. There was trash talking and sounds of flesh slapping against more flesh. It was that basic animal attraction physically and becoming their fantasies emotionally. It was about what he felt and how he wanted to make her feel. John had successfully made her feel like she was a freak; Randy wanted her to know that she was a queen. If Cena was too stupid to realize just how amazing Parker was, that was his loss and Randy's gain.

Parker let Randy do whatever he wanted. The ways in which he held her legs and pounded into her brought forth a whimper that she had never heard herself make. And when he sucked her toes into his mouth and didn't break his stride, she damn near lost her mind. She felt like the head cheerleader, scoring with captain of the football team. This man with this gorgeous body was with her and unlike the last time something like this happened, she didn't question why. Randy already proved to her why. He was with her because he wanted to be there. She didn't have to prove anything to him. She wasn't the representative of the entire fat world with him. She was a sexy woman, having the time of her life with a beautiful man. It didn't get much hotter than that.

"Open your eyes. Watch me." It was taking all of his restraint not to end, but he wouldn't think about doing that, not until she did. But, he couldn't escape her brown eyes looking at him, the sounds coming from those plump lips, or the feeling of her breasts gliding across his chest with each thrust of his body. Parker was going to be the death of him if he didn't release soon.

All of her nerves stood on end. There was nothing she could do to stop the feeling that started at the roots of her hair and coursed down to the tip of her toes. Randy brought forth a release so powerful that when she opened her mouth, nothing but a strangled sob came out. She had never cried during sex before, but it was more than the physical act of what they shared. It was the confirming of her existence; the warranting of her being…it was her finally being accepted.

"Give it to me, Parker." Randy's words were a harsh grunt as he fought with through her release. "I want all of it." He couldn't stop himself, not anymore. And when he found his own end coating her breasts, he collapsed on top of her. He couldn't move if he wanted to, but that didn't stop him from kissing away her tears or holding her close.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy laid with his head on Parker's chest, gently tracing patterns on her breasts. Even if they weren't having sex, he still was a breast man and he found comfort in touching hers. No matter how content he was, he couldn't help but to wonder what she was thinking about. She was quiet; he knew she wasn't asleep because she was still stroking his hair. But she hadn't spoken since they had made love.

As wonderful as her night with Randy was, it would be morning soon and then it would be over. She would go home and go back to her life and be reminded every time that she logged onto a computer of John's words. If she could have made time stand still and just stayed in those moments with Randy, lying quietly at her side, she would have. "Randy?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't turn into an asshole too, okay?" Parker trusted him probably more than she had ever trusted any man. But in all fairness, she trusted John and he burned her. "Cause if you do, I'm not gonna stop Avery from whipping your ass."

Randy laughed and lifted his head to Parker's face. "And run the risk of never being with you again? Are you fucking kidding me?" He took in the questioning look on her face and he shook his head. "You still don't get it do you? I thought I taught you how perfect you are."

"Well…" She shrugged with a hint of a smile. "I am a slow learned. I might need another lesson."

"Lucky for you, I'm available for tutoring." He extracted himself from her arms and stood next to the bed. He held his hand out to her.

"Is there gonna be a test?"

"A very _big_... very _long, hard_ test." He could banter with her all night. "Follow me…class is in session."

Parker wrapped herself in the sheet and climbed off the bed. "What?"

"What the fuck is that for?" Randy grabbed the sheet in his hand and pulled it from her body. "There's no need to hide from me. I love what I see."

Parker couldn't stop her blush if she tried. With her head held high, she placed her hand in his and let him lead her across the room.

He placed one of her hands on the table next to the mirror and the other behind her on his hip. He entered her swiftly with no forethought or explanation. And as soon as she dropped her head at the feeling, he filled his arms with her body and spoke into her ear. "Look at us." He never lost his rhythm or changed the intensity of his strokes. "Look at how we move. You see how good we look together? _We_ are beautiful." His words started to fail as he became overwhelmed at the sensation of being inside of her.

Parker did look and what she saw amazed her. She was sexy, she was desirable... she was incredible. It took the unconventional Randy Orton to show her that she had been right all along. The rest of the world didn't know the fuck they were talking about. From the first day that she met him, the way he looked at her never changed. Just watching him through the mirror and seeing that he wanted her, was enough to soothe away all of the taunts, the teasing and the hurt.

The well hidden, insecure part of Parker was laid to rest. And staring back at her through the mirror was the amazing woman that she saw in Randy's eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter. I have to thank Queen of Kaos for pulling me out of my slump. I was stuck and hating where this was going. She read it and gave me brilliant suggestions…the rest just happened. She truly is the Queen._

_This is the last official chapter of this story. The next will be the epilogue. _

_As always, thank you for reading. You guys have been amazing! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_

A soft hand gently touched her cheek. It took a second to adjust to the sunlight, but when Parker's eyes finally opened, they settled on the smiling blue orbs of Randy Orton. She didn't say anything, neither did he; they just took a moment to look at each other. What they said through their stares meant more to her than she could ever express.

"Good morning." Randy's voice was husky, probably because he hadn't been awake for very long. Still he stroked her cheek before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Is it that time already?" Parker looked him over and sighed because he was fully dressed. She knew that he was leaving and she'd be lying if she said she was glad about it. That's just the way it worked out. He was there when she needed him and she couldn't ask for more than that.

Randy nodded silently. "Yeah. We'll be heading out soon."

Shifting in the bed, so she was on her back, she watched as Randy placed a scrap of paper in her hand. She looked at the folded paper and turned her eyes back to Randy. "What's this?"

"My numbers; my cell and my houses in St. Louis and Florida. If you can't get me on any of those, you can call the corporate office; they'll know how to get in touch with me." He was taking a stab at it. People took his sincerity for bullshit, but he was trying. "If you ever need someone to talk to, or someone to remind you just how sexy you are…give me a call. Day or night, anytime." He wasn't going to promise her the world, because he knew he couldn't deliver it, but he was offering her something more than what they shared the night before. What? He didn't know. But if she wanted it, it was hers. For the first time in his life, Randy Orton put himself out there.

"Thanks, Randy." That gesture meant the world to her. Even though she seriously doubted he would remember her name by dinnertime. Randy had women fawning over him, he wouldn't have time to be her pick-me-up. And maybe she didn't want a crutch. She was a strong, proud woman. She could do this on her own. "And thank you for what you did for me last night."

"There's no need to thank me. I should be thanking you." He smiled at her and gently kissed her lips. "Besides…I thought it was cute the way you were trying to keep up with me. Most women don't have it in them to try. You're no match for me, but I appreciated the effort."

Her smile was so big it made her eyes crinkle at the corners. "_Me_? Trying to keep up with _you_? Please…I took it easy on your ass."

"Shit, don't do me no favors. I'm a big boy…I can take it."

"Yes you are…and don't worry…it's yours for the taking." She couldn't stop laughing. She liked the fact that she and Randy had this smart ass thing between them. It wouldn't last outside of the hotel room, but it was perfect while she was there.

"If I had some time, I would let you show and prove…" He leaned over and gently kissed her lips. "But right now, I gotta get going."

Parker nodded and watched as he walked toward the door.

"I'll leave the key for you. Just turn it in whenever." Randy couldn't make small talk. He was an honest guy, but, he had never been rejected. He didn't want to start now. "Parker?"

"Yeah?"

"I could easily fall in love with you." He dropped his eyes as soon as he said it and the blush crept up his neck.

She laughed. There was no way in hell he was serious. "You're so full of shit."

Randy felt defeated, but he wouldn't let her know that. "I try. You gotta admit, it sounded good, though." His smile faded and he looked at her seriously. "I meant everything I said. If you need me, call me."

"I will."

He winked at her before opening the door and heading out into the hallway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cloudy feelings of confusion and entirely too many shots were the reason that John Cena was late. Had it not been for Carly banging on his door, he surely would have still been asleep. It was easy to blame it on a hangover, but John knew the real reason for his sloth was depression. Well, not depression…more like guilt.

John was a man that prided himself on never making another person feel like shit. So why did he drop the ball with Parker? She was a nice girl; she was someone that he actually had fun hanging out with. He didn't mean to hurt her, but that still didn't excuse the fact that he did.

He couldn't get that look on her face out of his mind. It was that same look he use to give those bullies in his school that tormented him. He could never understand it. He was a nice kid, he always went out of his way to include everyone; so why was it that they hated him and made his formative years hell? It was because he was a skinny little runt, that's why. Being thin had nothing to do with the type of person he was. But it did to those little boys in the school yard; John's weight and his size meant everything. It meant that he was always picked last for group sports and that he was followed home from school and beaten up when his brothers weren't around. His weight made him a victim of endless taunts and cruelty.

That's what John had done to Parker. He used her weight to taunt her and be cruel to her. The guilt was overwhelming.

He laid in the same spot in his bed for a few minutes later after Carly left his room and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't justify it; he couldn't excuse it. He replayed her words to him over and over in his head. "_Cause what's the point of being beautiful on the outside when you have such an ugly heart?" _

She thought he was an ugly person. That cut more than anything. There was an irony to it all though. Here he was, still obsessing and worrying what yet another person thought of him. He thought it was smooth sailing after he bulked up. Being a big and intimidating guy coupled with a killer personality… people had no choice but to accept and love him. And now this.

Then, of course, there was Orton. That man was notorious for being a cocky bastard, but he had a heart of gold. Most people didn't like him because of his arrogance. They didn't take the time to get to know Orton and Orton didn't give a fuck. He truly could care less what people thought of him. _He_ knew he was a good guy and that was enough for him. So what was the proper emotion when the polite guy hurts an amazing woman and the conceited asshole becomes the knight in shining armor? Jealousy? Hurt? Anger? Cena had no clue.

He knew that everyone was waiting for him. It still didn't make him move any faster. He showered longer than normal, replaying the scene in the bar from his vantage point on the patio. Every one of his boys seemed so proud of Parker when she returned. Did they all think he was a sack of shit, too? And then there was the way that she threaded her fingers in between Orton's that made John's shoulders slump. He didn't want nor was he attracted to Parker, that's for sure. But that didn't stop him from hurting because he knew that Randy would comfort her from the pain that _he_ caused.

In all honesty, he was happy for Orton. He seemed to have dug Parker from day one. If that's what he wanted, more power to him. John didn't understand it, but he and Orton rarely agreed on things. They had different tastes in music, clothes, and women. They just had different styles and those differences are what kept them friends for so long. They both appreciated that unique perspective in each other.

Glancing at the clock again, Cena realized that the guys had now been waiting for nearly forty-five minutes. He knew he was going to catch shit from them as soon as he stepped foot in the lobby. Not only would there be the remnant hostility from the night before, now he could add on making them late to his list of charges. Finally, he had reflected, showered, gotten dressed, and gathered all of his belongings. John Cena took that long walk toward the elevator and pressed the button for his descent to more judgment.

He was still lost in his thoughts when the elevator doors opened and what he saw made his heart speed up. Standing alone, leaning against the wall in the corner of the small car, was rosy cheeked, glowing, smiling Parker. He noticed immediately how her smile faded when she locked eyes with his.

He was frozen. He wasn't scared of her, but scared of that uneasy feeling he still carried. "I'll wait for the next one." Just knowing that he had to be confined with a person that hated him was more than he could handle.

Parker's face was solemn but she shook her head. "It's already here." She wasn't going to let this elevator ride from hell tarnish what she managed to build. She felt better about herself than ever and there was nothing that John Cena could do to change that. She wouldn't let him.

John moved to the opposite corner and stared at the floor buttons as if they were a priceless work of art. He couldn't take looking at her, but he could feel her eyes pinned on him. This was it, it was his one chance to be heard and he was going to take it. If only she would stop looking. "I want to explain."

"Don't bother. I really don't care. I'm fine." Parker's tone wasn't angry or malicious, but stern and confident. "I gave you the power to hurt me, but now, I'm taking it back."

He wasn't going to let her stop him from apologizing. That was the only thing worse than what he had actually done. "What I did was fucked up. You told me that if I wasn't feeling you, not to make a move. But I did, because I didn't want my boys to think I was stuck-up." He shrugged at how stupid his logic was at the time. "All of them thought you were cool…they also thought I wouldn't do it, because you're overweight. I thought it was just because you weren't my type. It wasn't until you bawled me out that I knew that was a fucking lie." He took a deep breath and planned how to say this so she would understand. "You weren't my type _because _of your weight. I'm guilty. I'll take that charge. Everything you said to me last night was right on the fucking money."

Parker was silent during his confession. Apparently he needed to get this off of his chest as much as she did the night before. "It's over with. Let it go."

John couldn't let it go, not until he made peace with her. "Nah…it ain't over. To my knowledge, I ain't ever set out to deliberately hurt somebody's feelings. And nobody ever called on it before, if I did. I knew you'd be pissed, but I had no idea what I said hurt you like that. That makes me feel like shit."

"And you should."

"Oh, I do…trust me. Everything you said was how I use to feel when I knew I'd have to walk home by myself. I know what's like to feel like everybody's watching you and judging you because of what you look like. Even now they do it…but they do it because they like it, not because they think I should be embarrassed." He dared to lift his eyes to hers. He wanted to look into her brown eyes, in hopes that she would see the truth. "I never wanted to make anybody feel like I did when I was a kid. I…am…sorry. I did not mean to hurt you." As soon as he got the words out, he dropped his eyes back to the floor. "You have this charm and confidence and I had no right to take that from you. If you never forgive me…I can live with that. But I just needed to make it known."

Parker raised her brow and she shook her head in disbelief. "You're even more conceited than Orton." She noticed the look on his face at that comment. "What makes you think you can take away who I am or how I feel about me? Your dick ain't that big. I know me. I love me. And not you or anybody else has the power to change that." She thought about it. She always had to be the bigger person, but that didn't mean letting herself get taken advantage of. She could forgive him, but that wouldn't make it right between them. "I don't hate you; I'm disappointed in you. I get that you're sorry. I just wish that you were that decent _before_ you opened your fucking mouth. But I can't change you and I'm not interested in trying. So…I forgive you, but it doesn't change how I feel." She shrugged. That's all she could give him. "I'm going to have to live with this and be reminded that the man I was infatuated with, was disgusted at the idea of sleeping with me. The same way that I'm going to have to live with the fact that I am disgusted with myself for going through with it. We can't change it. Hopefully, you learned something and you won't do that shit again. Because believe me, the next chick might not be a supermodel. And she just might break off in that ass."

John chuckled, if for no other reason than Parker had a smile on her face. He was sure it was from the image of watching him get his ass beat, but it didn't matter. She was smiling. "I guess I would deserve it."

"If you do that shit again…I'll help the bitch out."

"So…are we good?"

She lifted her eyes to the light on the panel that signaled they were on the first floor of the hotel. "As good as we're gonna get." She pushed herself off of the wall and stood in front of the doors waiting for them to open. "But just so you know…you're no longer my favorite wrestler. Orton is."

John smiled wide and nodded his head. Somehow he knew that was coming. "I'll send you a Legend Killer T-shirt."

"Just make sure it's a XXL."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You could have heard a pin drop when the elevator doors opened and everyone saw John and Parker exit together. Eyes shifted from the tall man to the short woman and those thought bubbles that they use in comic strips were all but visible over their heads.

Avery stood beside Jeff Hardy in the lobby glaring at John as he stepped off behind Parker. She didn't care if Parker said it was done, it wasn't resolved on her end. "How dare he be on the same fucking elevator? His bitch ass shoulda took the stairs. If he so much as opened his fucking mouth…I should go over there and knock his ass out."

Jeff looked at her and laughed. He had to admire the amount of heart that this petite woman had. He was convinced that his luggage weighed more than she did, but she here she was, ready to beat Cena's ass. She had guts, she spoke her mind and she was reactionary. She definitely was not his type, personality wise, but there was something about her that he found endearing. "I thought we talked about that last night."

Avery pouted. "Yeah but…"

"No…beating his ass ain't gonna teach him anything. What he did was wrong; he knows that. Parker handled it. You gotta let it go." Jeff reached out and gripped the back of her neck gently massaging away the tension.

If Avery thought she had a crush on Jeff Hardy before, she was madly in love with the man now. He spent the entire night in her room, mainly to keep her from finding Cena or Haas or both, and doing some serious damage. But spending the night with Jeff wasn't what made Avery fall in love with him. It was the fact that he didn't touch her. He didn't once try to kiss her or make a move. He was the perfect gentleman. They stayed up and talked for a few hours and when Jeff noticed Avery nodding off, he pulled the covers up over her, while he laid on top of them snuggled next to her.

Even though she wanted him, Avery appreciated the fact that he seemed to respect her. Jeff actually talked to her like he wanted to get to know her. She couldn't believe it; not once did he try to get the panties. She would have given it up had he tried, but it was that Southern gentleman thing that melted her heart.

"How about I let it go _after_ I fuck him up?" She knew Jeff wasn't going for it, but it was worth a shot.

"Come on, Mike Tyson. Let's wait outside." Grabbing Avery by the hand, Jeff led her toward the door.

She pretended to put up a struggle, but Jeff Hardy was leading her; she would have followed him anywhere. "What if she needs me?"

"I think she can handle it." Jeff looked over at Parker and smiled when she smiled at him. "She don't need a bodyguard."

Parker noticed her friend across the room with her brows and shoulders raised. God love Avery. No matter what, fine ass man tugging her away or not, she was always down for Parker first. Parker waved. That waved said more than, "I'm fine", it said, "Go do your thing…I got me covered". As she watched Avery walk away with Jeff, her attention was directed to the tall, dark man leaning against the wall with a devilish smirk on is face.

Randy looked over Parker's head at his best friend. His shining blue eyes met the crystal blue orbs of the man that he considered his brother. Nothing was spoken, only a simple nod to acknowledge each other. John's nod told Randy that he made his peace with Parker. Randy's returned nod told John he forgave his actions and everything between them was fine.

As soon as John changed directions and headed toward the door, Randy pushed himself off of the wall. He took the two paces until he was standing directly in front of Parker and his smirk broke out into a full fledged grin. He shook his head and took her hands in his. "He's thinking 'bout that ass he gave up. Dumb motherfucker."

If her smile would've gotten any wider, she was sure her face would split. "Who would've thought that Randy Orton would turn out to be an okay guy?"

"Okay? Shit…you had me. I'm fucking phenomenal." He leaned down and let his lips brush hers softly. As his hand made its way to cup her cheek, he increased the strength of their kiss. With Parker, it was all about moments. And this moment was threatening to be ruined by the mouth of Charlie Haas.

Randy could appreciate that Haas wasn't feeling Parker. She was an acquired taste, one that just happened to be on Randy's taste buds, but enough was enough. He heard the words, _fat bitch_, and before he knew it, he had disengaged from Parker and his fist connected with Haas' mouth. "You done now?" Randy's pulse didn't increase. It wasn't an adrenaline motivated attack. It was simply a lesson in knowing when to shut the fuck up.

Charlie clinched his jaws and held his hand to his bleeding lip. He looked Randy in the eye and took in the severity of his blue stare. Just behind him to the left stood John Cena glaring just as hard. He knew that if he attempted anything, he would have to deal with Orton _and _Cena. Charlie nodded and grabbed his bag. There was no point in saying anything else. That's how they settled things between each other. Every now and then one of them would break out and their friends were always there to reel them back in; by any means necessary.

"You good?" Cena spoke from behind Orton and watched as the younger man nodded. "I'll be out in the whip." John turned to Parker and raised his brows. When she nodded at him, he felt himself smile. It was done. It was time to move on. Parker had taught him what he needed to know and he would take that lesson and hold it dear.

As she approached Randy, she shook her head. "First Avery, now you? A girl could get use to being rescued."

"Well… heroes get laid." Randy took her hand in his and headed toward the door.

Parker cleared her throat and smiled at Avery as she pulled away from kissing Jeff Hardy. Avery's face was as red as the shirt she was wearing and her blue eyes clouded with a dream-like glaze. It was going to be a long ride home, listening to just how perfect Jeff was. It didn't matter though. Parker had her own story of Randy's tarnished perfection.

Hugs between Carly, Shelton, Jeff, and Randy were delivered to Parker and Avery. And as Parker and Randy walked toward Avery's car, she happened to look over at Cena sitting in the driver's seat and the trademark salute that he gave her. All she could she do was nod her head.

Randy hugged Parker one last time and kissed the top of her head. "Don't forget me. Not like you could though, but, you get what I'm saying."

"I get it." She watched as he walked over to the passenger's side of John rental and she smiled once again. "Hey, Randy? You know… once you go fat, you never go back…"

"I ain't complaining." With a wink, he ducked into the car and offered one final wave before they pulled out.

Parker looked back at the hotel as the car slowly made the way out of the parking lot. So much had happened there. The broken Parker entered and the super-fabulous Parker exited. There was nothing holding her back anymore. "I'm hungry. Let's get some breakfast."

Avery nodded. "You wanna do McDonald's drive-thru?"

"Nah. Let's go somewhere that we can sit down and eat." She held her head high. This was a new Parker Sutton, one that wasn't hiding anything about herself anymore. She turned over a new leaf. If the world thought it wasn't ready for her before, the really wouldn't know what to do with her now.

Avery looked over at her friend and smiled. "Work it girl!"


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Epilogue

Parker paced around her apartment thinking if she should do this. It seemed like every time she walked toward her bedroom, she convinced herself that she shouldn't. But when she would start the trek toward the kitchen and glance over at the folded scrap of paper on the coffee table, she convinced herself that she should. She didn't know what to do.

Randy Orton had been wonderful to her for all of the time that she had known him. He had shown her a side of herself that she had almost forgotten. And though he was conceited, it was that quality that she found most charming. He had done so much for her, why was she afraid to call him now?

To start, it had been almost three months since she had seen him. That trip to Delaware seemed like an eternity ago to her. If she was going to call him, she shouldn't have waited almost ten weeks later to do it. He wouldn't remember who she was by now. She was lucky if he had remembered her name by the time he pulled out of the parking lot. Now she was thinking about calling him out of the clear blue sky and expect for him to know who the fuck she was? What was she smoking?

But then again, he wouldn't have given her his numbers…_all _of his numbers, if he didn't want her to call. He told her that if she ever needed him, to call him, no matter the time or the reason. He had seemed like a pretty honest guy, why shouldn't she believe him?

This was stupid. She didn't _need_ someone on standby just to be an ego booster. She had the single most important interview of her life the next day and she really just _wanted_ someone to remind her why she was so great. But what if she called him and that made her sound desperate, like she was fishing for compliments? What if the numbers he gave her were fakes? Maybe he just wanted to brush her off gently. If that was the case, all she could do was be thankful that he didn't decide that a national broadcast was the way to tell her he didn't want to be bothered with her.

What was the worst that could happen? She would call and he'd either not answer or tell her not call him again. That wouldn't be so hard. It would be his loss, not hers. Dicks came a dime a dozen and Parker had two dollars. She didn't need Randy. Fuck him.

_Why am I getting mad at him? I haven't even called him yet._ This was bordering on lunacy. Parker took a deep breath, sat on the couch and picked up the phone. She closed her eyes, she already knew all of the numbers by heart, and dialed as quickly as she could.

Randy Orton was young, sexy, and famous. He wouldn't have time to entertain the poor, little, fat girl from Baltimore. _But maybe he would have time for the big, beautiful woman that rocked his fucking world._ She smiled to herself as soon as she changed her train of thought. By the third ring, she had decided to leave a message. She had already started rehearsing what it was that she was going to say. But when she heard a hello on the other end, Parker froze. She hadn't expected him to really pick up.

"Hello?" Randy's voice was deep and dragged out every sound as he spoke. The deafening volume of the music in the car made it hard for him to tell if the person on the other end answered. Adjusting his Bluetooth headset on his ear and gripping the steering wheel with one hand, he turned down the radio with the other.

"Hi…Randy?" That's as far in her rehearsed speech as she had gotten. She was cool, she was smooth…Parker didn't stumble. Then again, Parker never talked to Randy Orton on the telephone before. "This is Parker. I don't know if you remember me, but I met you a little while ago…"

"Well, it's about damn time. What the fuck took you so long to call me?" Randy's smile could be heard through the phone, he was sure of it. For over two months, he had been waiting for Parker to call. If he had been thinking, he would've gotten her number or not deleted Avery's from his phone's memory. He had no way to get in touch with her. He could only wait on her, because, let's face it, he was Randy Orton, of course she was going to call.

Parker started to smile. He hadn't changed a bit. "You remember me?"

"Parker…one doesn't forget tits like yours." He instantly felt a chill rush through his body as he thought about Parker's breasts. "How's it going?"

Parker couldn't help but to laugh at his crass ass comment. "Good. I have my interview for my internship tomorrow. I'm a little nervous, but I know I have the grades to get this spot at Hopkins. It's so hard getting a rotation there, even if you go to the school. But besides that, I'm good. " She didn't want to ramble, but she just seemed comfortable talking to him. She was starting to question why it was that it took her so long to call him in the first place. "So, how have you been?"

"Me? What can I say? I'm young, talented, devastatingly handsome…what do I have to complain about?" He could listen to her laugh forever. It was so infectious, it made him laugh. "Now back to you. You got nothing to worry about. You got that internship sewn up. Where else are they gonna find another total package? I mean, you're smart, funny, sexy as hell…and you know me. What more could they possibly want in an intern?"

"You really think highly of yourself, don't you?"

"If I don't, nobody else will; just like I think highly of you." He had no idea why he constantly put himself out there with her. It just came naturally. He liked Parker, he was comfortable with her. She was his female counterpart. "In fact, I think so highly of you that I think you should come down to Puerto Rico to see the show next weekend."

Parker looked at the phone as if it had sprouted wings. Did Randy just invite her to Puerto Rico? That couldn't have been right. "What?"

"You could consider it a present for nailing that intership from me to you. And bring your friend. I'm sure my boy Hardy would like to see her." This was it, he was taking the plunge. It had taken her over two months to call him and he wasn't taking anymore chances. He was going to see her and woo her until he finally got what he wanted. Randy Orton, always got what he wanted, and that happened to be Parker. "I'll even be a gentleman and get you your own room. You won't be sleeping in it, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

Parker happened to catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She wondered if she looked that goofy smiling at Randy when he was in the room. The smile plastered on her face at that moment, she looked like freaking lunatic. "Well, where would I be sleeping?" Flirting with him made her feel even sexier than she knew that she was.

"Underneath me…beside to me, on top of me…I don't know how much actual sleeping we're going be doing, but that's just a few positions I thought we'd start with." There was a silence on the phone that made Randy uncomfortable. He had never toned himself down for anyone, but he feared that he might have gone too far with her. He didn't want to take that chance. His voice dropped considerable and the sincerity was audible. "So how about it? Will you come? I really would like to see you."

She didn't want to see desperate, so she pretended to debate it. In all honesty, she couldn't wait to see him again. After a pregnant pause, she took a cautious breath. "Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah. What? You got something better to do?"

"Well…I was going to rent some movies and veg out. But I guess I could make an exception." She had so much to do. She needed to go shopping, get her hair cut, get her toes done and buy a swimsuit. And she didn't care that was size 26, she was buying the most flattering swimsuit that a full figured woman ever wore. It wasn't about her size. It was about the fact that she was a sexy beast, going to Puerto Rico to see Randy Orton and she wasn't going there looking a hot mess. "You better make it worth my while. I'm giving up a weekend of Brad Pitt to come visit you."

Randy laughed. She made it seem like she was doing him a favor. Even if she was, he wasn't going to let her know it. "Fuck a Brad Pitt. Those tits are mine."

Parker's heart skipped a beat. Only Orton could be a cocky bastard and make it endearing. "You think you can handle it? I am a fabulous supermodel and all…"

"You damn right you are."

John Cena looked over from the passenger's seat shaking his head with a smile. He was happy for his friend. He had never seen him like this before. Although Orton would never admit it, he was feeling Parker more than he let on. Cena could vouch for a fact that Orton hadn't taken _any_ girls to his room since that time he was with her last. And not that Cena would bring it up, but Randy found a way to work Parker's name into a conversation every once and again. Judging from the wide, cheesy ass smile on Randy's face as he talked to her, he was fucking giddy over the fact that she agreed to come see him.

John didn't understand Randy and Parker. But it wasn't his place to try. Parker needed someone like Randy and as long as she made his eyes dance like they were and his smile that fucking big, Randy needed her just as much. With Orton it wasn't about Parker's weight; it was all about the woman that she was underneath it, and that's all that was really important, anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Body image is not just how everyone else views us; it's how we view ourselves. It doesn't matter if you're a size 2 or a 32; it's the person on the inside that counts. For some reason, we give into the hype that physical beauty means you have to be thin or look a certain way, but the majority of us don't fit the mold. We have to find beauty within our own hearts and say fuck the rest of the world.

We are fabulous; don't ever let anyone tell you differently. No one is perfect, no one is completely happy. And those people who take pride in hurting you because of how you look are fucking miserable in their own skin. They're hiding from something and trying to divert the attention from themselves to you. Don't believe the hype. Know that you are phenomenal and it has NOTHING to do with what size jeans you wear.

Whether you're big or small, whether you've found your Randy Orton or you're still looking, know that you are beautiful and someone will appreciate that. If you carry yourself like you're less than beautiful, that's how the world will see you. Carry yourself like a queen and you will attract a king (or another queen, if that's how you get down). You have to believe; you have to know. Size doesn't matter, the person that you are does. So hold your head high and know how incredible you are. Do your own thing and don't worry about what other people think.

Fuck what you heard; beauty comes in all different shapes and sizes. You're beautiful too, just realize it. Don't dream it, be it... be the body beautiful.

Every single one of us is a Supermodel. Those runway bitches have nothing on us!

Fin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A/N2: God…I have so much to say…so get comfortable because I'm saying it all now._

_This story started out as a rant against what John Cena did on the Howard Stern Show. Somehow it turned into something else…something so much more. I can not tell you how amazed I am at the way this story was received. There were some chapters of this story that received up to 30 reviews and beyond. And for every review, I got at least three emails from people that didn't want to tell everyone their story…they just wanted to talk to me. _

_I have met so many amazingly beautiful women through this journey. And I am proud to say that I know you and that I have made some amazing friends. You have courage, you have strength, and you have beauty. I can see it, now it's up to you to see it within yourself. _

_I never thought I would gain such popularity or praise. I was afraid to post some chapters because the expectations were so high…but you guys made me step up my game. You made this fun to write. You made me want to give you hope and show that I know the struggle. _

_This story wasn't a fat girl anthem, it was story for any person that ever felt shat on, discriminated against, like they didn't fit in or had to fight for acceptance. I thank you for seeing that. _

_Now…it has been suggested that I write a sequel. I don't want to be known as a "sequel" writer, although I have done a few. I'm thinking about it, because there are so many more stories to tell. I have an idea for how it would go, if I did it. I'm not promising anything. I don't want to kill the magic of this story or take away from it in any way. If I can't do better than this one, there will be no sequel. _

_Finally, I would like to thank you for all of your support with this story. I finally feel like I've arrived as an author. I had a story that touched so many…you have no idea what that feels like to me. It makes me smile, it makes me cry…it makes me extremely grateful._

_I would like to thank the following people for making this story magical for me. Your reviews meant so much… Tanya50801, pinkstarsx, princessrkocena, Xtyne, rawambition, Melissa, Michelle, wrestlenascargirl, Amyvedamarie, greenpeace420, thee.allure, gurl42096, pianogal, Hairpull Snapmare/WeMissYouTrish, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, AleciaChainGangDiva, socalledsara, XtremeMNCowgirl, Takerslady, Kaisraine, Sanoru, Scouter, IBleedForA7X, Bajan Diva, RasslinChick, randsdymaond06, sky-queen3, Mrs. Sydney-Crosby, Hello-Mrs.-Rita, Laura, Tina619, Medieval Mystic, Fideltis, Loony Ninja, Heidi, Arwen1982, Matty1, Kandiland, MiChElLe05, bunnychica9, Tara, Chelle, Jeri Stone, Ugly-Obsessed, Ginger James, Kara, Fullo Spunk, Naughty Fairy, Buffvamp, Bekabulwinkle, Lady Lolta, Southernangel4life, Daemon Girl, ceri22, tashagurl, Katy, mairead, The Next Slayer1221, omarisangel04, paganmelly, saintthistle, BatistazGirl4Ever, heart2handgun, Hayleigh, Kazza Xtreme, lauz, Corrupt Me, Canadian Kaos, Scopiella, Tazie 87, lowritheaussi, RANDiCE and Galielia...thank you!_

_And to my friends; you guys are special to me for different reasons, hopefully you all know why… Sierra, Lil'MissCena, Torque, Queen of Kaos, Vera Roberts, Kenny-Bell, DiscoInferno1, TheRealKellyAnne, nefertina-shanf, grleviathan, Luckygirl02, bkerbunny, SRC, Sarah and MrsJeffHardy… thank you for putting up with me._

_Everyone that has read and responded, or just read and kept it to themselves has meant so much to me. If I forgot anyone, please accept my apologizes. All of you guys mean the world to me, and if you were forgotten in the list, it wasn't intentional…it's just hard to keep track of everyone. _

_Special thanks go to Queen of Kaos and Bekabulwinkle for doing the amazing banners! And to my editor and chief, sarahblue2; I don't know what I'd do without you._

_Finally, this story is dedicated to Amanda L. Your emails have meant so much to me. Remember what I told you…you are FABULOUS! Don't ever forget that._

_Now for a shameless plug, check two new stories I've been co-writing with other authors. The Lies We Tell Ourselves is a kick ass slash done with Reinvention, the king of slash! If you've never read him before, read this...that kid is amazing; it's a privelege to write with him. And also look for Transitions, coauthored with TheRealKellyAnne. It's a very true to life Orton fic that single mothers will totally be able to relate to. _

_Ok, I think I'm done. This has been a blast and I hope to hear from you all again. I love you and be blessed._

_Be Easy!_

_Shannon_


End file.
